Death of a Prince
by TomMaier
Summary: The story of the lost prince Kopa. How will this effect the Pridelands? King Simba himself? The young cub he fell in love with?
1. Vitani's Lost Love

**Disclamer: Throughout this story, I use many Characters I do not own. They belong to Disney through The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. All Other Characters are made by me through the use of English Words translated into Swahili.**

**Vitani's Lost Love**

She cried.

That was all she could do. She sat alone in the den repeating the same words over and over between heartbroken sobs.

"Why?! Mother! Kopa!" the cub repeated, constantly needing to move the tuft of hair out of her tear stricken eyes. "Why him? What did he ever do?!"

"Oh Vitani, dear do quiet down, you are giving me such a head ache" the light golden lioness spoke with a stern tone.

"But mother, I LOVED HIM!" the cub shot back.

"Vitani, this is your final warning, SHUT YOUR MOUTH" her mother shouted. "No daughter of mine will ever love a son of Simba! And it doesn't matter if he did nothing, Scar did nothing, but Simba decided to take him from me. I simply returned a favor."

"But mother I-"

Her reply being cut short by an open-clawed blow to the body, enough to made a cut through the skin of the young cub's arm. She yelped in an immense pain holding her arm.

"I HATE YOU" shouted Vitani as she ran out into the rain to another cave in one of the termite mounds that were now called home. This comment brought nothing more than a scoff from her mother who simply turned and walked to her sleeping spot.

_Kopa, why did you have to leave me? WHY?! _she screamed in her head, repeating the same word over and over _Why? Why? Why why why why..._

"Hey sis..."

The young cub jumped.

"Sis? I'm sorry about Kopa...if i knew what mother had planned I wouldn't have brought him to her...I'm so sorry..." the other cub said. He was noticeably older than his sister, but he was more scrawny and unkept.

"It's not your fault Nuka, it's _hers_", she spat the last word.

"Well I'm here if you need someone to talk to" he said with no reply. "Unless you wanted to be alone..."

"No Nuka please don't go..." she managed to get out through her sore throat. "It's just, he was the only friend I had. You know how all the others treat u- treated us" she corrected "and to have such a great friend like that just..._killed_...by your own mother..."

"I know it must be hard, but i heard that baboon say something like 'De past can hurt, but de weh I see it, you can iyduh run frum it, or learn frum it' " he mocked the baboon's accent, standing on his hind paws, holding a rotting stick as a make-shift staff. This caused his sister to giggle lightly.

"And just what does that mean?" she asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"It means even though things hurt, you can overcome it and learn how to handle situations like it better in the future" he really didn't know, he was trying to make his sister cheer up.

"OK I understand now...thanks Nuka" she said hugging him.

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" he replied, feeling accomplished.

"It still hurts though..." Vitani spoke quietly.

"It will, and for quite some time. But hey, you're a tough girl, you'll learn how to overcome it. It may not be easy, but it's what you have to do" her older brother said, in the softest tone she had ever heard him use.

"I hope I can" she muttered, before drifting into a deep sleep. "I hope i can...".

**Please Review. This is my first fanfiction and would like to know how it is for a chapter one. THANKS!**


	2. The Day Before

**The Day Before**

"OK, OK, I'm clean! Can I go play with Vitani now? PLEASE?" the young prince smiled widely to his mother. He seemed so eager, she couldn't help but toy with him playfully.

"Well...I don't know..." she replied with a jestering smile. He shuffled impatiently waiting for an answer. "Just be back before sunset."

"YES!" he shouted loudly, unable to mask his excitement. "Bye mom! Bye gramma!"

The queen and her mother glanced towards each other, smiling.

"He really likes her, Nala" said the older lioness.

"Yes, he does indeed" replied the young queen. "I believe I have made the right choice."

"The right choice in what?"

They both turned around to see a golden, brawny lion with a crimson red mane smiling as he walked towards them.

"Good morning, your majesty" the older lioness bowed.

"Good morning Sarafina" he replied with a nod. "So, tell me more about this 'right choice' you have made, my queen" he said to his mate.

"Well...I noticed how much Kopa has been hanging around Vitani, and how he seems as eager to see her as we would get as cubs, so i was going to ask you, do you think that we should betrothe them?"

"Hmm...well he does seem very happy around her...". the king thought out loud.

"Well it would only make sense" interjected Sarafina. "That is how I convinced Mufasa and Sirabi to get you two together."

"It's settled, then, Kopa shall be announced as betrothed to the kingdom tomorrow at noon."

His mate then nuzzled him, purring with happiness. "Thank you my dear. I just know that they will love the idea."

"Probably not just yet" he smiled to her. "Remember how we reacted when Zazu revealed this to us?"

"Ah, yes, i believe you told him that you 'can't marry her, she's your best friend' " she replied, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, and how wrong I was" he said, nuzzling her once more. "Well, I must be off. Zazu is probably waiting to give me the morning report, then I have to patrol the borders. What _fun_" he said sarcasticly.

"Tell Banana Beak I said 'Hi' " Nala said, and as if on que, the kingdom's majordomo swooped in, landing a few feet from her.

"That's 'Mister Banana Beak' to you, Queen Fuzzy" he said, looking as unpleasant as ever, quickly realizing who he had said that to his heart sank "I'm sorry madame, I just had some trouble sleeping last night, making me quite irritable" he said, rather apologetically.

"It's alright, Zazu. Nobody loves a good joke like _us_" she smiled, causing Zazu to remmber all of the pranks, mischievious deeds, and other various activities of their cubhood, making him shudder slightly.

"Right, shall we be off, sire?" he said, perching himself onto the king's shoulder.

"Yes" and with that, the lion and hornbill walked off. Nala just barely catching the beginning of the report.

"Chimps are going ape, giraffes seem above it all..." his voice trailed off slightly until it was no longer audible.

"I always knew he'd make a great king" Sarafina began. "As a cub, he was very rambunctious, but something about him always made me know."

"Ya, me too. He was always looking out for me as a cub. Protecting me from danger, keeping us out of trouble, always- What?" Nala looking at the puzzled expression on her mother's face.

"Keeping you out of trouble? Need I remind you of the time you guys fell off that tower of animals you managed to build? Or the time in the Elephant Graveyard? Or the-"

"OK maybe he didn't always _keep_ us out of trouble, but he always _got_ us out of it, even if he was the one to cause it" she added.

"That sounds a little more accurate" her mother said, chuckling

-meanwhile-

_Where is he?_ the young cub wondered, brushing back the tuft of hair that grew almost to her eyes. _He should have been here by now. Maybe he stood me up? No! Kopa wouldn't do that. he is too nice and sweet and funny and- Gah why do i keep thinking like this! Maybe...I have a cru-_"Oof"

"Pinned ya!" the golden brown cub said, holding her shoulders down, a brown tuft of his own covering his brow. He smiled with a smug sence of accomplishment, one eyebrow raised.

"Ok you made your point, now get off" she said giggling.

"Not until you say it" he said.

"Never!" she shouted playfully.

"Oh, really? Well let's see what we can do about that" he said, holding a paw up.

"NO! DON'T!" she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Oh I'm doin' it" he said, smirking.

She let loose a scream like nothing anyone has ever heard.

"NO! STOP! I HATE WHEN YOU TICKLE ME!" she shouted between laughing fits.

"Say it. That's all you gotta do. Say it and I'll stop."

"OK OK I'LL SAY IT! YOU"RE THE BEST PINNER EVER!"

"Ah, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" he said, getting off of her, laughing as he did.

"Ya, ya, ya... You're just lucky you aren't ticklish..." she said to him.

"Now, who is the best pinner?"

"You"

"Who is the best future king"

She sighed, "You".

"And _who_ is the cutest cub around?"

"You" she said. The answer startling them both. She usually answered this question with a snooty _Me_, but for some reason, today, she didn't.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"I meant to say me...I'm still just a little tired..." she lied, trying to mask the feelings she has had these past few days.

"Oh, ok then" he smiled.

_He bought it _she thought to herself. Lately, she has gotten this feeling she couldn't explain. He was her first thought in the morning, and her last at night. She got butterflies in her stomach when she was around him. This worried her because she was worried he would never feel the same, so she tried suppressing the feelings and denying them to herself.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" she asked, trying tp change she subject.

"Hmm...What to do, what to do..." he questioned, not to anyone in particular. "Ohh I know! We can go to the waterhole! It's starting to get hot, and Rafiki warned me not to stay in the sun too long because it will be so hot, so if we go there, we can swim to cool off!"

"That sounds great!" she shouted excitedly. She loved swimming, but to do it with her best friend, she was even happier. "But first I gotta say somethin' " she said, sounding serious.

"What is it 'Tani?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"RACE YA THERE!" she shouted playfully.

The two ran off to the waterhole, playfully nudging each other as they ran.

-Meanwhile-

"Soon, my sisters, we shall have our revenge" spoke Zira, the leader of the little group gathered in Scar's old cave. "We shall rid ourselves of Simba's little _prince_ and he will be left a broken lion, with nothing to live for, and more importantly, no _heir_" she spat the last word like it was a piece of rotten meat. "WE SHALL TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY SCAR'S!" Her fellow lionesses roared with excitement.

-At the waterhole

"Hey Vitani, what's that?" Kopa pointed into the water, catching Vitani's curiosity, she glanced in, then was suddenly under water. She swam to the surface, gasping for air. Looking around, she only say a manacally laughing cub, rocking back and forth on his back.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" she shouted to him.

"No, but it was funny! You should have seem your face! It was pri-WOAH!" he shouted, feeling a tug on his tail. He soon found himself surrounded with water.

Vitani did nothing but laugh. "Now _that_ was priceless!" she mocked. Kopa couldn't help but laugh. They pulled so many jokes on each other, they had grown an appreciation for when one was pulled on them.

They continued to swim for a while before crawling out of the water and shaking off. The day was rather humid, so upon drying, their fur poofed out, causing them to look fuzzier than usual. This made them erupt with laughter. After a while of talking about the usual things, favorite meat, cool places they heard about, and other things like that, a small blue bird landed several feet in front of them.

"Good morning, young masters" he said bowing respectfully.

"Hey Zazu" they said in unison.

"How have you been this fine-" he stopped, noticing the effects of the humidity on their fur. This caused him to begin laughing lightly to himself, trying to hold it back out of respect.

"Is something wrong Zazu?" Vitani asked, knowing it wasn't like Zazu to laugh.

"Oh it's-Nothing young miss-" but he could no longer hold back his laughter. He exploded into a roaring fit as the two had once they had seen their fur themselves. Once he calmed down he began to talk once more. "Dinner is waiting back at pride rock and I have been sent to find you and inform you."

"ALRIGHT!" they shouted. Zazu took off in flight, the two cubs trailing behind him, both hungry after a long day of swimming.

-Back at Pride Rock-

The hungry lions awaited the arrival of the cubs so they could begin to eat. Everyone stared at the unusually husky wildebeest that lay before them, Even the king drooled before it.

"Uh, Simba?" he heard someone say. He looked over to his mate, who simply pointed to the side of her mouth. Simba looked down noticing the drool that was hanging from his lips. He quickly wiped his mouth.

"Thanks" he said, blushing slightly with embarrassment. She just laughed and licked his cheek. Soon they heard the flapping of the majordomo and the footsteps of the two cubs who ran up to the king and queen. Kopa didn't hesitate to nuzzle them. Vitani, on the other paw, stood back, bowing respectfully.

Many of the older lionesses talked and laughed, sharing stories of their cubhood and such. Zira and her lions had finished eating their fill and were ready to head back to Scar's old cave. They did not like those loyal to Simba, but ate with them because it was a free meal.

"Come, Vitani" she said gruffly as she was leaving.

"Actually, mother, is it alright if I sleep in here tonight?" she asked timidly.

Zira was about to shout at her, but since tomorrow was the day she'd carry out her plan, she figured she'd let her daughter enjoy her friend one last time. "I don't care" she said as she left.

"YAY!" the two friends shouted, making Simba, Nala, and Sarafina share glances. They were the only ones who knew of the announcement to be made the next day. "This is going to be so much fun!" the young cubs shouted.

Later that night, everyone had fallen asleep besides the two young cubs. They were up talking in hushed tones, making sure not to wake any of the older lions.

"And that is what Timon told me the stars are" Kopa told her.

"Doesn't that seem a little strange? Fire flies flying that far up and still being so easy to see? I mean i can barely see them from the tip of Pride Rock" she asked, wondering why fire flies would go so far up. There was a silence for a few minutes. Vitani was beginning to get those feelings back inside her stomach. _I can't believe mother let me stay up here! Kopa looks really cute laying there. He is such a nice guy, I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Surely he must have a crush on someone._ She thought to herself. "Hey Kopa?"

"Yeah 'Tani?" he said slightly startled by the sudden break in the silence.

"If you had a crush on someone, would you tell me?" she asked, waiting for his answer nervously.

"Uhh...Sure, Yeah, I'd tell you. You're my best friend" he said. She hinted a sense of nervousness in his answer. "What about you?" he returned, much to her surprise.

"I...I guess I would..."_ If I could build up the courage_ she thought to herself. More silence being strewn into the cave.

"Um...'Tani?" she heard him say. "Do you like me?"

Nervously "Uh..Yeah i like you. You're my best Friend, why wouldn't I? I mean I-"

"No, like do you _like_ like me?"

She was taken back by this question. _Oh no! What do I say? What if I say 'Yes' and he doesn't feel the same way? But what if I say 'No' and I break his heart? Well, Rafiki always says 'If you do not take chances, you weel spend your life wundeding'. well here goes nothing..._

"Umm...Yes...A lot..." she said nervously. "But if you don't feel the same way, I-I-I-I mean I'd understand if you don't-"

" 'Tani?" he cut her off.

"Y-y-yes?"

"I like you a lot too. I always have" he smiled, licking her on the cheek.

She nearly fainted. She was so happy, happier than she had ever been. She jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"I always wanted to tell you, but I was so worried you didn't feel the same way..." she said timidly.

"That's how i have felt for a long time too. I was scared that if you didn't feel the same, you wouldn't wanna be friends with me anymore" he said, earning himself a lick on the cheek.

"That's sooo sweet" said a voice outside the cave. Both cubs jumped up to see a dark brown lion cub sitting at the entrance, his eyes glowing in the night.

"Nuka! I-uh-we-um" Vitani stammered to her older brother.

" 'Tani, don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me" he smiled and winked before bounding off back to their cave. The two cubs smiled and went back to laying down.

"Kopa?" she said shyly.

"Yes?"

"I'm cold.."

"Oh, well here, move closer" he said, placing a arm around her as she did. Both of their hearts raced, and they could both feel it. Vitani chuckled nervously.

_I can't believe I finally did it, after all of this time, I finally said it._ Both cubs thought at the same time. Both slept, smiling ear-to-ear, knowing they had each other.

**Chapter 2. Quite a bit longer. Feedback welcomed.**


	3. The Dream, The Ceremony, The Anger

**The Dream, The Ceremony, The Anger**

_Simba was the first to wake the next morning. He found the den empty._ Strange, I usually have to step around everyone, I wonder where they could be. _He walked out towards the egde of Pride Rock and realized that it was past noon, the sun high in the sky. He continued to walk towards the edge and saw all the lionesses gathered in a circle around something in a field to the left. _

_He made his way to the crowd who just kept their heads down. Simba made his way through the sorrow-stricken lionesses and towards the center of the circle. What he saw was a sight so greusome, it would make the strongest of lions quiver. _

_The grass was stained with blood. there were arms and legs strewn about, seperated from their paws. A tail laying a few feet from the upper torso of the carcass. The upper torso a few feet to the left of that. Lastly, he noticed a head that seemed to be staring straight at him in perfect condition, minus the fact it was separated from the rest of the body. Atop the head sat a tuft of brown fur. _

KOPA!_ The king shouted, running towards the head, which had suddenly began to talk, halting him immediately_

Why? Why didn't you protect me? Why daddy? Why? _All of the lionesses began to chant that word over and over. _Why? Why? Why?

_A lioness stood out in front of him, one he recognized all too well. _Nala! _He gasped. _

Simba, this is all your fault!_ Those words broke his heart into a million pieces. _It's your falut! It's your fault! _She repeated, stepping closer and closer to him. Then she lunged._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simba awoke with a roar louder than any lion has ever produced before, causing every sleeping body to wake up and jump to their feet. _It was all a dream_ he thought to himself. "I-I-I'm sorry everyone" he said, very embarrassed. Kopa and Vitani managed to make their way to the king.

"Dad, are you ok?" Kopa asked, his eyes expressing great concern.

The king did not hesitate to scoop him up and embrace him, a tear running down his face.

"I am, now that i know you are OK" he said weakly, releasing his son. He looked outside and saw the moon was still out."Just try to go back to sleep."

The young prince and his new girlfriend (unknown to everyone else) made their way back to their sleeping place.

Simba decided to step out onto the edge of Pride Rock.

"Father, I had the worst dream. Are you trying to tell me something? Or is it just an act of my imagination?" He shouted to an unresponsive sky.

"Simba, are you OK?" The king turned to see a pale tan figure making its way to him. _Nala_ he thought to himself, a feeling of relief rolling over him.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine, it was nothing" he lied.

"Simba, that was the loudest roar I've ever heard from you. You don't even roar that loud at intruders...Now I'll ask you again, are you OK?" his mate said, deep concern overwhelming her voice.

"Nala, that dream...it was the worst thing I've experienced in my life. Worse than the dreams I had about my father back in the jungle..." he said. It was always hard for Simba to share his emotions, but the way this had flown out of him like a river greatly startled Nala.

"Well, would you like to talk about it?" she asked, expecting a quick 'No', but his answer made her realize this dream was worse than she thought.

"Only if you think you can handle it" he replied, a single tear moving down his face.

"I'm here for you" she said, nuzzling him for reassurance.

"OK then, here it goes. I woke up, alone in the den. I began walking outside and realized it was about two hours after noon. When i reached the tip of Pride Rock, I saw all the lionesses gathered in a circle over there" he pointed out to the spot in the field where he saw the in his dream, going on to the gruesome sight he witnessed. "Everyone was saying it was my fault, then you...Stepped out, blaming me as well...You went to attack me, then i woke up" he finished on the verge of tears.

"Wow..." she replied. "That's...something else..." she replied, nearing tears herself.

"But it's OK though, I'm still here" said a little voice, cracking slightly out of sadness. The king and queen turned to see their sun approaching, followed by Vitani, tears welling in both of their eyes.

"How much did you hear, little ones?" Nala asked, in shock.

"The whole thing" he said, making the older lions' hearts drop into their stomachs.

"But it was just a dream, daddy. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. Right?"

"My son, I couldn't hurt you ever."

The young cub ran to his father and grabbed his forearm in a tight embrace, allowing the tears to flow freely. That was the extra gallon that broke the flood gates. Him crying made Vitani cry. The sight of the cubs crying made Simba cry. The sight of the king of the pride crying made Nala cry. Everyone was embraced in a sobbing mass of sadness, allowing emotions to flow just as easily as tears. After a few minutes, the crying ceased and the sun began to rise.

"Kopa, I'd like you to come with me. I have something I'd to talk to you about" Simba said.

"O-OK dad" Kopa smiled. Simba always told him it was too dangerous to patrol with him since danger could lurk around any corner on the borders. Kopa was honored.

"And you, young lady. How about you spend some time with me?" Nala asked. She saw how Zira had taken as little role in her cubs' lives as she could. It sickened her, so Nala tried to become almost a second mother to her. _Such a sweet cub didn't deserve to be neglected. No cub does_ she thought to herself.

"I'd LOVE to, queen Nala" Vitani said to her.

"Vitani, i told you, it's just _Nala_" she said chuckling.

"Right sorry quee-um, Nala" Vitani said, a smirk on her face.

-meanwhile-

"But dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Kopa asked, puzzled.

Simba laughed. "I asked my father the same question. But the point is, even though we _do_ eat the antelope, when we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. We are all part of the Circle of Life. And with this we-"

"Wait a second, if we become the grass, and the antelope eat us, then we eat the antelope, isn't it kinda like we are, ya know, eating other lions?" Kopa asked, revolted by the idea.

"Well, we don't actually turn into grass. Our bodies provide energy for the grass to grow."

"Oh, ok...that's starting to sound a bit better..." the young lion said to his father.

"Ya, i guess i could have worded that another way" he chuckled.

-back at Pride Rock-

"So, Nala, how did you meet Simba?" Vitani asked shyly, not yet used to being accompanied by the queen.

Nala laughed. "Well 'Tani, my mother joined the pride when I was fairly young myself. None of the other cubs liked me. They called me an outsider and a freak because my fur is very light, and my eyes being blue, much like yours. Anyhow, one day, the other cubs thought it would be funny to throw mud at me. They shouted at me as it stained my fur.

-flashback-

'Maybe now you can fit in with us' some cubs said.

'No she can't because even if her coat fits in, she is still a filthy outsider'. Simba showed up and pinned the leader of their little clique and said to them.

'If you do _one_ more thing to hurt _or_ embarrass her, I'll throw you out of this kingdom myself. Are we _clear_?' he asked the cub he had pinned, how only replied

'Transparent'. I knew from that moment that I was in love with him, but always thought he'd never go for outsider trash like me. He walked over to me, and I was embarrassed he had seen me in such a humiliating state, covered in mud, sobbing uncontrollably.

'Are you OK?' he asked me. I simply threw myself on him hugging him, crying into his chest. He returned the hug and smiled.

'They won't bother you again, I can promise you that'. He asked my name, I asked his.

'You're _the_ Prince Simba?'

'Yes' he said smiling. I began to bow to him, but he just laughed.

'Friends don't need to bow to each other' he said. This surprised me.

'Y-you'd be freinds with _me?_' I asked.

'Ya, why not?'

'Well, all the other cubs said I was a dirty outsider and nobody would ever be my friend.'

'Well hey, I will.'

'SIMBA' we heard in a low deep voice.

'I gotta go, I'll see ya around' he said, walking off. 'Oh and if it means anything, I think you have a beautiful coat' he said before running to his father.

-present-

"...and that's how I met Simba."

"Wow, he certainly sounds like a nice guy" Vitani said, still a little nervous.

"Yeah, he can be stubborn, and a little rough around the edges, and his time in the jungle didn't help, but he is still the greatest lion, husband, and king I've ever met" Nala told the young cub.

Zazu swooped onto the queen's shoulder and bowed. "Good morning, your majesty"

"Good morning, Zazu" she returned, realizing it was almost noon. "Zazu, could you fly around the kingdom and have all of the animals assemble? There is a great announcement to be made."

"I will leave at once, your highness" the majordomo stated, bowed, and took off.

-meanwhile-

"Oh, it's almost noon son. We must be heading back. There is an announcement to be made" the king said, scooping Kopa up onto his back and running to their home. Once they got back, the king quickly climbed up the paths to the presentation area. He sat down, causing Kopa to slide off of his back, to the stone floor.

"Oof" he said, his bottom impacting with the ground. "Oh, hey 'Tani!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her. "How was your day with mom?"

"It was SOOOOOOOO COOOOOOL! She showed me how to hunt mice, some fighting, and told me all about how she met your dad!" she seemed so excited about how today went. "How was yours?"

"Dad taught me about the Circle of Life, the importance of being a fair ruler, some king stuff" he said with a smile. "Nothing really fun, but if it's what I need to learn to be a good king, I don't mind learnin' it." Simba overheard this and smiled to his mate, who had heard it as well, both thinking the same thing. _He will be a great king_.

By this time, all the animals, including the rest of the pride (which included Zira's lionesses) were gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock.

"Good day to you all. Now there is an important announcement to be made. My queen and I have given thought to who our young Kopa will be betrothed to" the king said. This worried the two cubs.

"What if we can't be together now?" Vitani whispered to Kopa.

"Don't worry 'Tani, we can figure something out. Maybe I can get dad to change it to you" he reassured her.

"Kopa?"

"Hmm?"

"No matter what happens...I'll still love you..."

"I'll love you too" he said back, feeling a lick on his cheek.

"We have chosen his betrothed to be...Vitani!" the king said loudly, causing all the animals to hoot, holler, whinny, trumpet, and roar. All, that is, besides Zira and her clique. Zira's eyes widened in horror as the words left Simba's lips. Silently, her and her lionesses went back to Scar's old cave.

"How could he? How _could _he?" she repeated, pacing back and forth in the cave. "He knows I would never have my child _marry_ his" she spat, almost gagging at the thought.

"But Zira, why does it matter?" questioned a younger lioness named Hasira, Anger.

Zira pounced on the young lioness, putting her onto her back. "WHY DOES IT MATTER?! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR ASKING THAT!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Zira, let me explain" Hasira begged out of sheer fear and terror. "I didn't get to finish. I was asking why it matters because we are killing the prince today anyways..." she finished, shaking.

Zira's anger turned into an expression of happiness. "Ah, yes the betrothal had made me forget. I apologize for the outburst. My anger towards Simba was taken out on you and for that I am sorry."

Zira may have been an evil wench, but she could admit when she was wrong, and had immense respect for her followers and treated them as her equals.

"I understand, Zira. It is alright. Apology accepted" Hasira said, less frightened now that Zira was not holding her down.

"We strike in four hours!" she shouted to her lionesses.

-back on Pride Rock-

"YAY! I can't believe it! He picked you!"

"I KNOW! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Not exactly the reaction i expected" Simba said to Nala.

"DAD!" Kopa shouted hearing his father's voice. He ran up to him and hugged his leg tightly. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Well, you have your mother to thank for this, after all it was her idea" he said with a smile.

"THANK YOU MOM!" he said licking her cheek.

"You are very welcome, my son. I was just doing what would make you happy. After all, you two act like your father and I as cubs."

"Umm...miss Nala...mister Simba?" a nervous Vitani asked.

"Yes dear?" Nala answered.

"I-uh-well-um- I just wanted to thank you for this. It really means a lot to me. I really love Kopa and I'm honored you two have seen this and accepted it" she said nervously staring at her own paws.

"Vitani, love comes everywhere. When we saw it we had no choice to accept it, for _your_ happiness as well as Kopa's" the king said. Vitani just smiled and gave her future husband a lick on the cheek.

"Now, you kids go play" the king said with a smile. The two ran off to enjoy each other's company.

**Here is Chapter 3. Four will most likely be up tonight. Please send in reviews. This is my first fanfaction and I would like to know how it is coming so far. Any Questions? Comments? Fire Away.**


	4. Death of a Prince

**Death of a Prince**

"You're IT!" Kopa shouted to his girlfriend.

"NOT FOR LONG!" she shouted in return, chasing him around the waterhole. She suddenly stopped running, lowering herself to the ground, hidden by the grass, not making a sound.

"Face it 'Tani, you'll never catch me!" the young prince laughed. He noticed she had stopped chasing him. " 'Tani?" he questioned. "Vitani? Hello? You there?" he asked, worried. He returned to the spot he had seen her last. " 'T-Tani?"

"GOT YA!"

"OOF!"

"HA! Who's the best pinner _now_?" she asked in a cocky manner.

"Still me. You just caught me by surprise is all" he returned. "Now, could you let me up?"

"Hmm...nah, I think I like you right there" she smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm...now this seems familiar...ah yes, this is exactly how I used to look when you'd pin me."

"OK I think you've made your point..." he said, fearing what would happen next.

"Now..._say_ it" she said in a moking tone.

"NEVER!" he shouted, just as she had the day before.

"Well, I guess you know what's coming next then" she grinned.

"HA! Do you forget I'm _not_ ticklish?"

"Interesting...well...the little _chat_ I had with your mother told me something else."

His eyes widened, fear dialating his pupils. "You wouldn't."

"Oh", she said getting serious. "I _would_."

She flipped him onto his stomach and sat on his back, preventing his escape. She opened up a paw and reached for his ear and began rubbing it lightly. This caused him to erupt with laughter.

"NO! NO! 'TANI STOP! PLEASE!" he laughed.

"Not until you say it" she said, a hint of accomplishment in her voice.

"OK! OK! YOU ARE THE BEST PINNER EVER!"

"Hmmm...that's what I thought" she said, chuckling. Kopa began gasping in recovery from the tingling assault.

"So, now that you know I'm ticklish, how about we call a truce? It's no fun now that i can get tickled back" he chuckled nervously.

"Well, since you are just _so_ cute, I guess we can" she winked at him.

"Wanna race to the top of that hill?" he asked playfully.

"Well...OK!" she answered, running off before finishing.

"HEY! THAT'S NO FAIR!" he shouted, taking off after her.

"What a slowpoke" she said, waiting atop the hill. She yawned. When she closed her eyes, she felt something jump on her. _Kopa_ she thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she saw they were tumbling down the hill. When they reached the bottom, they landed a few feet apart. She quickly jumped to her feet and pounced on him. "What was that for?"

"Um, I tripped?" he smiled, revealing the lie.

"Yeah, I'm sure" she scoffed, yawning again.

"You seem tired."

"Ya, a little. We should head back to the waterhole and take a nap."

"That sounds good to me" he replied with a yawn of his own, litting out a small mew of an underdeveloped roar.

"That was adorable" she mocked. Kopa then flushed red with embarrassment.

"Well...uh...someday, I'll be able to roar so loud, it will scare even _you_" he said, puffing his chest out to seem tough.

"Oooh, I quiver with _fear_" she said pouncing him again.

"Look, are we gunna pounce all day, or are we going to take a nap?"

"OK _princey_, let's go."

-at Pride Rock-

"I still can't believe how excited they were!" Nala exclamed to her mother and mate.

"Ah, yes, luv ees an exuhlent ting, and fuh dem to av found it so yung, eet ees a promeesin sign indeed" the old Shaman said, walking in behind Simba. "And how are you my old friend?" he asked, placing an aged limb around the king, who returned the gesture.

"I am great, Rafiki. Kopa seems very eager to learn the importance of being king. He shows no signs of wanting power, to rule over anyone, or any other selfish acts. He is constantly saying how he wants peace and equallity, just to have everyone get along. I am so proud of him and know he will be a great king. Far greater than anything I could hope to be" the king said smiling widely.

"Ah, yes, dat ees a vedy good ting indeed. A selfless keeng is de best kind. Dat ees what makes you a great lion, just like you're father before you. You are definately Mufasa's boy" the old baboon spoke tenderly. "And how are you dis evening, my queen?" he asked with a bow.

"Well what can I say? I'm every bit as proud as Simba is. Kopa is shaping up to be a very good king indeed" Nala said, smiling.

"Well, Simba, I must say, growing up with losing your father very young, spending all of those years in the jungle, and having to return with almost _no_ transition time at all, you have done very well for yourself, your kingdom, and your boy" Sarafina said as she walked over to sit on his side, opposite the side occupied by Nala. She gave him a warm nuzzle.

"Thank you all for your support throughout my time returning. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough."

"Seemba, we are one. Eef dere as anyting to be said, we should be tanking you and geeving us dis secund chance to geev de Pride Lands a new staht" the Shaman said.

"Well, I was only doing what I thought was right."

"And fuh dat, we ah tankful" smiled the old Shaman. "Well, I must be going. I weel veesit again."

"Have a safe trip" the three lions said to him. Everyone knew Rafiki well, but nobody knew what he did to be so busy all the time. He always showed up when he was needed without needing to be fetched, but when someone went to his Baobab tree, he seemed to never be home.

-back at the waterhole-

The two cub slept, snoring lightly under the tree that the king and queen had met under so many years ago. Kopa was on his stomach, Vitani rested her head atop his shoulders, laying on her side. She was the first to wake up. She lifted her head slowly and lazily, still half asleep. She stumbled over to the water for a drink. Lapping the water, she only managing to get half of it into her sleepy mouth.

She turned back to see a sleeping Kopa, twitching lightly in his sleep. _He is so cute. Why did he pick me? I don't think I'm that cute, or funny, or smart...plus this tuft of hair that amost _covers_ my eyes..._

"But I like the tuft" replied the sleepy prince. Vitani had not realized she was thinking out loud. "Besides, your eyes are beautiful. They are as blue as the water. Plus, you're _super_ cute. And besides we always have fun together. I love you for who you are."

"D-do you really think so?" she asked shyly.

"Of coarse! I'd _never_ lie to you!" he nuzzled her while saying this.

"Oh, Kopa" she purred, nuzzlng back. He stared into her ocean blue eyes and leaned forward. She felt their lips meet. Her heart melted into a puddle.

"Um...excuse me?"

Both cubs turned to see a scrawny cub with matted fur staring at them awkwardly.

"Uh...hey Nuka" Kopa said, nervous about how Vitani's older brother would react to the kiss.

"Hey, Kopa. Sorry to bother you, but mother wants you."

"Oh, Ok" Vitani relpied.

"No, not you, 'Tani. Kopa. Something about having a talk with him about being betrothed to her daughter or somethin'. I wasn't really listening" he chuckled.

"Oh, OK" Kopa said, raising to his feet. "I'll see ya later 'Tani" he said, giving her a lick on the cheek, making her purr.

"Bye" she said, reluctant to watch him leave. _I wonder what mother will say to him. OH! I could use the sneaking techniques that Nala taught me and I can spy on them! Hehehe_ she smiled at the thought of it.

-back in Scar's old cave-

"Where is that boy? I sent him out _twenty_ minutes ago. I swear if I have to wait much longer I'll-"

"Hi mother!" young Nuka interrupted. "I found him by the waterhole."

"Ah young prince, come with me. We have much to discuss about this _betrothal_" said an uncharacteristically sweet sounding Zira.

"Yes ma'am" said Kopa, who paid no attention to the tone she used.

After walking silently for a while, Kopa was growing curious of their destination.

"So, um, where are we going, miss Vitani's mom?"

"Oh, don't worry child, we are almost there" she replied with a smile. "And my name is Zira."

"Oh, ok" he muttered to himself. _I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. But, if this is for 'Tani, I'll do it. _He smiled at the thought of her name. _Ah, 'Tani. My future queen. Her eyes are so beautiful! And her smile! And the way her tuft almost covers her eyes she is so adora_-"Oof", he said, colliding with the leg of the halted lioness. Kopa had been so lost in the thought of Vitani, he hadn't even realized he walked right into a circle of Zira's lionesses. He had rarely seen them, but recognized they were a part of the pride. "What's going on?" he asked, shivering with fear.

"Oh, my dear boy, did you _really_ think I'd let a son of _Simba_ marry a daughter _allowed_ to be adopted by the almighty King Scar?" she asked, edging closer to Kopa, face only a few inches from his.

"What do you mean? Who is Scar?"

"Oh, your father hasn't told you? Scar is the king that was before him, the greatest king of _all_ time. That is, until your father murdered him in cold blood" she lied. "Scar did nothing but inherit the thrown after the death of his only brother, King _Mufasa_" she spat his name. "But now, I shall take revenge on Simba for taking my love."

"What do you plan to do?" he asked, eyes shifting to the circle of lionesses that grew tighter, aiming to prevent his escape.

"How cute. He doesn't even know I'm about to end his miserable exhistance!" she laughed, erupting laughter from the surrounding lionesses. Zira took another step closer, raising a claw bearing paw into the air, bringing it down accross his mid-section, leaving four long gashes vertically down his ribs. Before he had time to yelp, another great paw was wound up to deliver another blow to the other side, leaving more gashes. She continued landing blows on the young prince, clawing at his arms and legs, leading to bleed heavily. He turned to run away, but before he could, she grabbed him by his tail and lifted him off the ground. He wriggled violently in an attempt to escape, but Zira clamped her jaws down tighter. Suddenly there was a sickening snap, and Kopa dropped to the ground. Zira, noticing the decreased weight, looked to see what had happened. In her jaws, she held only the back half of the young prince's tail. Surprisingly, even to her own lionesses, she just smiled and laughed. The young prince was on the ground, shaking with a mixture of fear and blood loss. He managed to make eye contact with Zira for a moment.

"P-please. I'm s-s-sorry for w-w-whatever I d-did..."

This made Zira pause for a moment and realize he _was_ just an innocent cub, but quickly pushed this thought back into the depths of her mind, never to be visited again. She raised her paw one final time, bringing it down onto his head. He stopped breathing.

"WE HAVE DONE IT!" Zira cheered. Her lionesses soon joined in. All except for one. Hasira. She looked on with disguest and walked away.

"Now, all of you head back to the cave, I'll dispose of the body" she ordered.

The lionesses began walking back discussing the joy of the events they had witnessed. Little did they know, only a few feet from them, a young lioness watched on in terror as her mother walked off with the body of her love to the water fall a few yards away. The blue eyes in tears as she ran to her mother.

"MOTHER!"

"Vitani! You are just in time for us to finally strike at Simba in the most hurtful way possible! We shall show him the same pain he has shown me! The loss of a loved one!" Zira shouted, feeling accomplished.

"But, mother, if you do this, it will put me through the same pain!" Vitani shouted to her mother.

"Is that so? Oopsie" she smiled as she knocked the lifeless body from the top of the falls.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Vitani. Her eyes suddenly lost that ocean blue color and turned into a dark red. She lunged at her mother, grabbing a hold of her ear. Zira shouted in pain. her mother swatted her from her head. Vitani fell off, taking a chunk of ear with her.

"You little BRAT!" Zira shouted at Vitani, swinging a paw towards her. Vitani dodged it using one of the techniques Nala had taught her that morning. She ran off in the direction of Pride Rock.

-back at Pride Rock-

"I wonder how our little _lovebirds_ are doing" Nala heard her mother say. She turned to her to meet a smug looking smirk. "Ah, I remember the time when you were cubs and we found you two cuddling by the waterhole."

That statement made Nala jump in shock. "YOU _SAW_ THAT?!"

"Yes, my dear. And let me tell you, that isn't _all_ we saw" her mother chuckled.

"What else _did_ you see?"

"Oh, just some things. Hehe, bye" she said, walking off. That statement left Nala blushing every shade of red there was, thinking about all of the things they had _done_. She was interrupted by a distraught cub running towards her.

"NALA! NALA! MOTHER! KOPA! THE FALLS!" Vitani shouted.

" 'Tani, calm down and tell me what happenned."

Vitani took in a deep breath and told her anout the events that had unfolded before her little eyes. Her eyes widened as she listened to the young cub told her about the circle of lionesses and she remembered Simba's dream.

"But...Nala? Can you please PLEASE not tell my mom I'm the one who told you?" she ended with.

"Yes Vitani, but we need to find Simba. ZAZU!" she shouted as she spotted the majordomo flying overheard. "Find Simba and tell him to meet at the falls!"

"Yes Your majesty!" he shouted back, sensing the urgency.

-back at the falls-

An accomplished Zira rested on her stomach, licking the blood from her paws and muzzle.

"ZIRA!"

She looked up to see queen Nala standing before her.

"Ah, hello your _majesty_" she mocked.

"Cut the crap, I know what you did to my _son_!" she queen shouted, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ah, well then i suppose that makes us even then. Your husband killed mine, and I simply settled the score. No hard feelings then?" she asked sarcasticly, extending a paw in a truce. Nala slapped it away, growling heavily, hatred in her eyes. "So, _that's_ how we want it, is it?" Zira chuckled. "Fine."

She got down, ready to attack. Just as she leapt through the air at the queen, she was struck by a blurr or gold and crimson. Simba tackled her to the ground, roaring inches from her muzzle as loudly and deeply as the night before.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE QUEEN!" he shouted in her face. For the first time in her life, Zira was absolutely terrified.

"Simba" Nala said weakly with a sob.

"Yes, Nala? Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"No, but she-s-she k-killed" she began crying again. Simba walked over, still oblivious to the murder of his only son.

"Who? Who did she kill?" the king asked his mate as Zira tried slipping away through the grass.

"K-k-k-k-KOPA!" the queen shouted. Simba's eyes widened. He turned around, seeing Zira gone. He simply walked away through the tall grass.

-back near Pride Rock-

Zira bounded throught the field, she only had 100 meters to go until she could be in the safety of her followers. She ran through the tall grass and hit a wall. She looked up at the wall that hadn't exhisted seconds before, only to meet a wall of red and gold.

"SIMBA!" she shouted.


	5. Exiles and Funerals

**Exiles and Funerals**

"SIMBA!" Zira shouted after collecting herself.

"I should kill you where you stand" he said, face wrinkled in anger.

"Then do it" she smiled, knowing he could never bring himself to actually kill anyone. "I'm waiting."

"That wouldn't make me any better than you. Zira, he was just a cub. A CUB! BORN FAR AFTER THE DEATH OF SCAR!" the king shouted, not allowing the single tear running down his cheek to effect his angered glare on Zira. "You could have attacked me many times. You've had so many opportunities. Why haven't you? You had to sneak around and kill my son? MY SON? AN INNOCENT CUB WHO HAS NEVER DONE A SINGLE MISDEED IN HIS LIFE?"

"His misdeed was being born" she shot back at him, the same smile lingering as she had put on moments ago. "Continuing _your _bloodline should be considered a crime in itself! My actions have actually done a favor to the Pride Lands!" she shouted. "Tell me something, Simba. How exactly does it feel to have a loved one _ripped_ right out from under you? Knowing you will never, _ever_ see them again? And you, being the great 'protector' of the Pride Lands could do nothing about it? Couldn't even protect your own son. You realize what this means, don't you? While I may have attacked him, his _death_ was ALL, YOUR, FAULT!"

This was the final straw for Simba. He knocked her down with a mighty swipe to the head. She was dazed, but could still hear th king speaking to her.

"Your trial is in one hour. Be there, or I _will_ kill you" and he walked off.

-back in Scar's old cave-

Nuka sat in the back corner when the lionesses arrived, playing with his new-born brother. They seemed excited and joyous, an expression quite uncommon for the followers of Zira.

"Hey, where were you guys?" he asked shyly. He was always awkward whenever he talked to anyone but Vitani and Kopa.

"We witnessed the beginning of a new era" one lioness said.

"The final turn around for the wrong-doings of Simba!" another shouted.

"She most disgusting act I've ever seen" said another lioness Nuka knew quite well, Hasira.

"Well, what was it?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"THE KILLING OF THE PRINCE!" shouted another. This made Nuka's heart sink. _They killed his friend? His mother sent him to retrieve Kopa...so they could kill him?_ Nuka fled the cave to look for confirmation. _Where it 'Tani. I need to talk to her. And Simba! And Nala! I need to apologize. Oh, man this is all my fault._

As he left the cave to find Simba first, he heard the lionesses chanting "Long Live Scar!"

He climbed up the path to Pride Rock to see a weeping king and queen in the back, all other lionesses crowded around them. Their heard bowed in mourning. Nuka clumsily weaved between the lionesses and found himself feet away from the royal family.

"U-u-um...y-y-your m-majesties?" he asked, fearing the worse. Being shouted at and apologee thrown back in his face. Catching the scowling attention of the surrounding lionesses didn't help his nerves and more.

"What is it, my boy?" Simba asked relaxed, as if it were a normal conversation.

"U-u-um, c-can i speak to you in private?"

"Well, of course Nuka" said the ever-kind to him queen. The three left the main den and sat out on the tip of Pride Rock.

"Now, what is it you'd like to say?" Simba asked.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize about Kopa. I feel absolutely terrible. And it was all my fault too." This took the king and queen by surprise.

"How is it your fault? You didn't help your mother, did you?" Nala asked.

"Well...I sorta did...but if I had known what was going to happen, I never would have brought him to her!" he began sobbing. "She said she only wanted to talk to him about being married to 'Tani. She sent me after him, and I led him straight to his death! I'm SO SORRY!" he shouted. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He genuinely believed the whole thing was his fault.

"Oh, Nuka! That isn't your fault at all. You were tricked! You had no way of knowing the truth, and shouldn't blame yourself" said the king, embracing the cub who was greatly burdened by this crime that was not his fault. Simba sympathised with him after believing for _years_ his father's death was his own fault.

"I-I-I gotta go..." he said, breaking the embrace and heading out into the fields.

-meanwhile at the waterhole-

A now blue-eyed Vitani stared into the water, watching at her tear drops caused ripples on the surface. _Kopa, I'll miss you, my love. I will never forget you. I will never stop loving you. I am so sorry. I wish I had done something sooner. Oh why couldn't it have been me? WHY? If only I'd just-_

She was soon joined by her older brother, who sat quietly beside her, placing a paw around her shoulder.

The two heard a loud roar and knew what it meant. It was time for Zira's trial. The pair began their walk over to the large rock centered in the kingdom. All of the animals of the Pride Lands were gathered around Pride Rock, waiting for the trial to begin.

"Zira, you are here to face the charges of killing Prince Kopa, future King of the Pride Lands. Do you deny these charges?" he spoke. All of the animals gasped at the charge she'd been placed with. Zira sat in silence for a moment. "Well?"

"No I do not. I killed your precious son just like you killed my beloved Scar!" she shouted so all could hear. This caused an eruption of animals calling off all kinds of different noises. "So what is my charge, death?" she challenged. Zira knew how much Simba hated sending animals to their death.

"No, I have something far worse for you in mind" Simba said with a smile. This scared Zira. "Exile! You and all followers must leave the Pride Lands! You are to live in the Outlands, never to step foot in the Pride Lands again. For if you do..." Simba pointed to the Pride Lands' executioner, Dikembe, the rhinoceros.

Zira was in big trouble now and she knew it. Looking for a way to weasel out of the harsh punishment, she remembered she had children!

"But what of my children? Surely even _you_ can understand that the Outlands is no place for a cub" she said, faking a caring, worried tone.

"I suppose you're right, I would hate to be responsible for the death of a cub" Simba said. Zira knew his heart was too big to allow that to happen. At least, she thought it was. "The choice is yours. Either Take your cubs and allow them to starve, or allow them to stay here and live" he said, smiling once again to Zira. "It's your choice. You can leave today with either the death of my son held over you, or you can live with the guilt of sentencing your _own_ children to death as well."

_He thinks I cannot provide for my own children? I'll show him._ "I'll take my cubs. I wouldn't want them growing up under the influence of the heartless _Simba_ anyways. We will leave in one hour."

"You will _leave _in ten minutes" he shot back, displaying his authority. He turned and entered Pride Rock.

He sat down next to his mate, feeling like justice had prevailed itself upon the Pride Lands.

"Surely you won't allow her children to starve out there, will you?" she asked, as she had taken quite a liking to Zira's cubs. _Strange_, she thought, _growing up under her, you'd think they would be a little more, well, sour_.

"I'm not the one allowing it to happen, she is. I gave her the option to let them live here and thrive, but she chose to take them with her. I feel so sorry for the two of them. They have nothing to look forward to but hate when they go back to her. I heard her yelling a Vitani once when the cub sprained her paw to just 'toughen up, and walk it off'. It's sickening. I just-" Simba stopped abruptly. He squinted to watch the form of the lionesses walk off into the Outlands. Something was...strange. "Nala, does Zira seem to be carrying another cub?"

"Where?" she asked, squinting as well.

"There, right in her mouth" he said, pointing a claw to Zira.

"It appears to be so. Maybe it's another lioness' cub?"

"Well, I suppose that's a possibility..." he muttered.

-back at Zira's 'parade'-

A young, blue-eyed cub walked behind the group. She was in an emotional pit of despair. Her own mother killing the cub she had fallen in love with. _She _knew_ I loved him, but smiled at me as she pushed him over the falls? Why!? How could she betray me like that? I was supposed to marry him and live happily until we are old and have children of our own! But now, nobody will love me._

_This is _all_ my fault. Just because I _had_ to listen to mother, now one of my only friends is dead. The only friend I've had that isn't my sister_, thought the scrawny, matted furred cub walking along side Vitani. He believed that the only reason Kopa was dead was because he lead him to his mother. His mother lied to him saying she had important matters to discuss with the young cub, but he still blamed himself.

When both cubs came back to reality, they realized they were standing in front of massive termite mounds with holes large enough for a lion to fit into.

"This is it!" cried Zira. "This is our new home! We shall plot our revenge on king _Simba_ and his precious_ Pride Lands_, and take back what is rightfully _OURS_!" she shouted, causing her followers to emit roars of joy.

_I thought the revenge was already taken? We killed the prince, and- no _she_ killed the prince. I just sat on the sidelines and watched. These memories will haunt me forever_, thought a young lioness. Her name was Hasira, meaning Anger, but she was not an angry lion. It was the name _chosen_ for her when Zira found her and took her into her group of lionesses. _Now I wish he'd have let me to die. I'm going to do that out here anyways. My life has been nothing but playing myself as a pawn in Zira's big _game_. _She heard her name. it sounded distant and it echoed through her ears. This brought her back to reality as she realized she has stopped right in front of the cubs.

"Hass, are you OK? You seem a little down" Nuka asked.

"Ya, shouldn't you be _celebrating_ our exile like mother and everyone else is? After all, it is _your_ fault too" Vitani said, fighting back tears.

Hasira, still not facing them, allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I feel absolutely terrible. I wish there was something I could have done. I-"

"Something you _could _have done? Gee, how about TELLING THE KING!" Vitani shouted, shoving past her. She sat in the corner of the termite mound. Nuka followed, leaving a dumbstruck Hasira outside in the rain.

"You're right" she said to Vitani, knowing she couldn't hear her anyways. "I should have told him."

Vitani sat against the wall of their new home.

She cried.

That was all she could do...

-back at Pride Rock-

The rhinos had just finished pushing the large stone up to the falls.

"Here, we place this stone to honor the memory of our beloved prince, and son, Kopa. He was given an untimely death and had revenge inflicted on him unjustly for a crime he did not commit. He will rest in peace with the Great Kings of the Past. He will watch us from above, and shall remain forever in our hearts" the king finished.

The old Shaman faced the rock, drawing a picture of the young cub. He continued by blessing the rock. When he was finished, all the animals were released to go back to their homes. Simba remained at the rock for several hours after. His mate walked towards him quietly.

"Simba?" she asked tenderly.

"I'll be fine, I just need to stay here a while longer. I'll be back soon. I promise" he finished with a nuzzle. Nala returned the display of affection and began to walk back to Pride Rock. Upon resting herself in her usual sleeping spot, she heard the long, deep, mournful roar of a lion. Not just any lion. A lion who had lost his son, his world, in the same manner his father had been lost. By the hands of evil and greed.

She let out a deep sigh, and slowly fell asleep.

**Chapter Five. Tell me What you Think**


	6. The Day After

**The Day After**

Simba had awoken outside. He was greatly confused by this. He looked around and saw a large rock sitting not far from him. Then it hit him, Kopa was dead. _I must have fallen asleep here. Nala must be worried sick! _He thought to himself. He took one last look at the rock, nuzzled it, and bounded towards Pride Rock.

-back at Pride Rock-

Nala had woken up, noticing there was nobody next to her. _Simba must have fallen asleep outside. Well, I should probably go get him_ she thought, exiting the cave. As she rounded the corner to the path leading to the bottom of Pride Rock, she felt a wet nose hit her own. She looked up and saw the king staring into her eyes. The two chuckled nervously. No matter what they did, they always felt like they were still cubs around each other.

"I was just coming to get you" she said with a loving nuzzle. "How are you holding up?"

"I feel like what Zira said is right...I feel like I should have been there to protect him..." he replied with a sigh.

"Oh now Simba, we both know that isn't true. You never should have to suspect such a crime to be committed in the Pride Lands. There was nothing anyone could have done, including you" she said reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right. Nala you always know just what to- Nala?"

Nala's eyes began rolling around in her head, face turning green. She looked straight to the ground and vomited.

"Nala! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little under the weather-" she was cut off by another wave of vomit.

"Nala, we need to get you to Rafiki. Climb on my back." She obeyed him and wrapped an arm around him to hold on. She groaned in his ear, clearly in large amounts of pain. "No, Nala, stay with me! I already lost Kopa, don't make me lose you too!" he shouted as he ran to the Baobab tree. "Rafiki! Oh, please be home. RAFIKI!"

"Yes, your highness?" the old baboon asked, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Nala is very sick, can you help her?" the king asked, worried.

"Well, carry huh into my tree. I cannot know eef I can help her or not unless I know what is wrong hehe" he cackled in his usual manor. Simba nodded, and lept into the tree, careful not to drop Nala from his back.

"Place huh ovuh dehr" the Shaman spoke softly, pointing to an area near a large turtle shell. "Now, you must wait back at Pride Rock and I weel send huh back when she is well. If she is ill, we cannot risk her spreading disease to de udduh lionesses."

"I understand. Thank you Rafiki. Nala, I love you" he said, licking the now unconcious lioness on the cheek before bounding off to take care of his kingly duties.

-in the Outlands-

A young, blue eyed lioness cub awoke with tired eyes. She stood up, eyes still shut. She straightened her hind legs and allowed the fore legs to drop down, stretching her back. With this she yawned, releasing a small mew. She looked over to see her betrothed, but was brought back to a sudden harsh reality. _Oh yeah..._she thought to herself, looking around to see nothing but dirt walls and termites. _How could I have forgotten?_ She layed back down, suddenly losing all motivation to move. She just closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

"VITANI! RISE CHILD!" a gruff, mean lioness' voice shouted.

_Oh, great. The last person I wanna see is the _first_ person I see today. _

"Vitani, did you hear me? I said GET UP!"

"No" she grumbled to her mover.

"What did you say to me?" her mother shot back.

"I said NO!" she shouted.

"Vitani, I'm giving you one last chance to get up, or would you like your other arm to match your left one?" she smiled, referring to the cut she'd given her the night before.

"N-no mother, I'll be a good girl..." she replied, wincing just _thinking _about the pain she had in her arm the previous night.

"That's what I like to hear" her mother snickered to her. "Now, today, you will begin your training by fighting Nuka."

"Um, what _exactly_ am I being trained for?"

"For our plan to take back the Pride Lands" she said, nonchalantly.

"Mother, I refuse to fight against the Pride Lan-"

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you asking for another cut?" she asked, raising a paw and extending a claw out. Vitani shook her head violently. "I didn't think so."

The two continued walking until they reached the top of a nearby hill, where Nuka sat, patiently waiting for them. "Hey 'Tani!" he shouted, leaping over to her with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Nuka" she said.

"Now, you two are to fight, no teeth, no claws. The first to pin the other for three seconds is the winner. And...Go" she said. The two cubs jumped towards each other like they would if they were playing on their own accord. After a few seconds of tumbling around and kicking up dirt, the winner was revealed. Nuka sat atop Vitani holding her shoulders, struggling mootly to get free. "One, two, three. Vitani you lose. Nuka, good job, you win."

He felt a spark inside of him lighten up. His mother actually acknowledged something he had done. He had never, _ever_, had any acknowledgement towards anything he had done. Now that he got it, it felt, good...

"Thank you mother" he said, smiling.

"Again" Zira said, uncaringly.

They began tumbling around again, Nuka being slightly more aggressive, showing sheer determination to win. This slightly startled her.

"One, two, three. Nuka, my boy, you are doing excellently. Again!"

As more and more play fights were held, the less Vitani felt they were still _playing_. In the last round, Nuka scratched her with a claw. It wasn't enough to hurt her too badly, but it hurt nonetheless. They were in the middle of the next round was cut short instantly.

"OUCH!" shouted an injured Vitani, four puncture wounds on her arm. "Nuka! Mother said NO teeth!"

Nuka was brought back to the situation and realized what he had done. " 'Tani, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I just got..." He ran off, feeling terrible for what he had just done.

Vitani looked over to her mother. "Can we stop now? I'm _exhausted_" she said.

"Yes, but answer me this before you go. Why did you lose? What were your weaknesses?" Zira said calmly.

"I let my guard down and allowed my self to become distracted?"

"Precisely. Now, just work on that for today. We meet here again tomorrow."

"OK mother" she said, plodding back to her cave, hoping to find Nuka. Sure enough, he was there. "Nuka?"

"I'm so sorry, Vitani. I felt so good having mother's approval, I allowed myself to get carried away..." a saddened Nuka said softly.

"Nuka, you just need to control yourself. Please, don't let it happen again" Vitani said, sensing the pain in his words.

"I'll try. It's just, no matter what I do, she never seems pleased with me. I felt so good knowing she finally acknowledged something I did, that I let it get the best of me. I'm so sorry" he said, nuzzling his sister apologetically.

"Oh, it's ok, I know you didn't mean it", she said, accepting his apology.

Hasira walked past the cubs, head down, staring at her paws. _I must at least try to apologize_ she thought to herself. _It's the least I can do._ She continued plodding along towards the Pride Lands.

"Where do you think she's headed?" Nuka asked.

"Who cares? As far as I'm concerned, she is just as much to blame for Kopa's death as mother herself" Vitani replied.

"I guess so...Vitani?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss him" he said. This dropped her heart.

"Yeah, me too" she said, tears welling in her eyes. "A lot" she added.

-back at the Pride Lands-

"Look, I know it's a long walk, but we are almost there" said a meerkat, perched atop the head of the warthog.

"Are you sure Timon? It seems like we've been walkin' for _days_" the tired warthog said.

"Pumbaa, we _have_ been walkin' for days."

"Oh.."

"Hey look! There it is!" shouted Timon. "Come on Pumbaa! We're in the homestretch! CHARGE!" The warthog, excited about returning from their oasis home to check up on their old friend, Simba, began running as fast as he could towards Pride Rock.

Upon arriving at Pride Rock, the two climbed the path worn into the stone. They were soon greeted by Simba, who had waited for the return of his mate, Nala.

"Ah, Simba! It's so great to see you again!" Timon said happily, hugging the king.

"It feels like it's been so long!" Pumbaa chimed in.

"Well, that's because it has. I haven't seen you guys in months. How are things back in the oasis?" the king asked, overjoyed to see his old friends again.

"Eh, it seems pretty bland without you there, buddy. Not as much to do, ya know?" Timon replied. "But hey, this king thing matters more right? Not to mention being a father too! Speakin' of which, where is little Kopa?"

"Well...there has been an incident..." Simba said, taking on a serious, yet pained tone.

"Gosh, what happened?" Pumbaa asked.

"Well, do you remember Zira? How she stood up for Scar? Her and her lioness followers..." the Lion King was on the verge of tears, but didn't fight it. He allowed tears to roll down his cheeks. "...they...killed him..." he said, breaking into sobs.

"They WHAT!?" Timon shouted. "Oi, that no good, backstabbin', lyin', evil-How could she do that?! He was just a cub!"

"Timon, calm down. There is no use getting angry now. It has already happened. She and her followers have been exiled to the Outlands, where they will slowly starve to death" Simba said, wiping the tears away.

"But Simba, it's your son..." Pumbaa added.

"I know this, Pumbaa, and I already went through my anger. I dealt with the matter. My anger is gone, I'm just dealing with the sadness now..." responded the king.

"Simba, I'm so sorry about his death. It shouldn't have even happened" Timon said, drawing tears of his own.

"Yeah, I'm glad she was punished for what she did" said Pumbaa, sniffling back tears.

"Ya, so am I" Timon said. "This place will be way better off without her. Well, Simba, here is the real reason we came to see you. Well, like I said, things just aren't the same back there without you. It's just not Hakuna Matatah without you, so we were wondering, if it'd be ok to come live here?" Timon asked nervously.

"Of course! I mean, you guys raised me, so this something I practically _owe_ you" the king said. He wrapped a massive arm around them. "What's mine is yours" he said with a smile, happy to have his old friends back to stay.

"Well isn't _that _just adorable."

The trio looked up to see the queen smiling, one eyebrow raised.

"Your majesty" Pumbaa said with a bow. She just laughed and nodded back.

"How's it hangin' Nala?" Timon said.

"So what did Rafiki have to say?" her mate asked, walking up and giving her a nuzzle. Her face grew serious.

"Would you mind giving us a moment, alone?" she directed at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Sure, we'll catch up to you later Simba" Timon said as he and the warthog rode off towards the fields for a meal.

"Well, what did you need to tell me?" he asked his mate, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure how you'll take it, considering what happened yesterday" she added, deep sadness in her voice.

"Nala, I can assure you that I can handle what ever you need to share" he replied, reassuringly.

"Well, I'm pregnant" she said, staring down at her feet, shuffling nervously.

"Nala, that's great!"

She was then embraced in a powerful nuzzle followed by a lick on the cheek. She looked up and smiled.

"You're taking this better than I figured you would" she replied, returning the nuzzle.

"Do you know the sex?"

"Yes, it is a little girl" she said smiling.

"A _girl_. Wow. Nala, I'm so happy. How far along are you?"

"Well, according to Rafiki, two months, which _would_ explain the recent weight gain. I thought I had just been eating too much" she chuckled.

"Nala?"

"Yes, Simba?"

"I promise not to mess up this time. I will protect her as much as I can" he said, as a tear came to his eye.

"Simba, what happened was _not_ your fault. I can promise you that" she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, regardless, she is going to be protected no matter what" the king said. "Now, you need some rest. Go lie down for a while and try to get some sleep."

She simply nodded and went into the cave. Simba decided to walk to the waterhole. He took a quick drink and sat beneath the tree where he had helped Nala so long ago.

_A daughter_ he thought to himself. _Wow. I swear to you, father I will not mess up this time. I can barely live with the loss of my son, but if i lost them both, I don't know what I'd do._ A soft breeze blew around him and through his mane carrying a familiar scent, the scent of the mighty King Mufasa. Simba inhaled, reminded of all the times he had spent playing with his father, learning the kingly duties he had learned about. He let out a sigh and smiled to himself.

"It wasn't your fault" a voice said from behind him. Simba turned and saw a young lioness standing before him. She looked and smelled familiar, but he could not draw a name for her.

"Do I know you?" he asked, head tilted to the left.

"Forgive me your majesty, my name is Hasira. I was a part of Zira's clan of lionesses" she said, growing nervous as she saw the anger growing on his face.

"What is your business here?" he snarled at her.

"I wanted to apologize for the death of Kopa. I truely and sincerely feel terrible for the incident. I hope you can forgive me, but if not, I completely understand."

"And how am I supposed to believe you are sorry? Do you expect me to just forget you sat by idly while my son was _murdered_?" he shot back to her.

"Your majesty, if I had any cruel intentions towards the pride, would I have come alone?"

"I suppose not...But I still don't trust you. How could you just sit back and watch..._that_ happen to a cub? A CUB?" he began shouting.

"Please believe me when I say that I was disgusted at the hideous act, but I had no choice. As a young cub, Zira found me and took me in, promising me fresh food and water, as I had been found in the Outlands. She made this offer with one stipulation, I followed her _every_ command without question. Being a cub on the edge of starvation, I didn't have any other choice. She threatened to chase me back into the Outlands if I questioned her at all, making me her little pawn. I basically followed any orders without question, almost becoming an empty shell of a lioness. But once I heard of her plan, I had begun internally questioning if everything I had was worth the life or a young cub, one who had barely begun life, to be ripped from the world. I watched in utter disgust at what she was doing to him, and I made my decision to leave her. Now that we have been banished, and rightfully so, she holds no strings over me. I am free to go. I just wanted to sincerely apologize before I began my life searching through the Outlands for another pride to join. So, having said what I needed to say, good-bye, your highness" she turned and began walking.

"Hasira, I can tell you were forced into the act, and accept your apology. The fact that you came to apologize in itself and _truly_ mean it, I will help you out. I cannot allow you back in the Pride Lands, but can send you in the right direction. There is a kingdom North of here, the Grass Lands. The king is a friend of mine. Tell him I sent you and he shall welcome you with open arms. Good luck" he said, before turning and walking away himself.

_He truly is a noble king. He could and _should _have attacked me in the spot, but gave me a chance. I owe him my life_ she thought heading off to the Northern end of the Pride Lands.

-meanwhile, on a river bank-

"Hey kid, you OK?" an elephant calf prodded a lion cub with her trunk.

**Chapter six. Yeah, so tell me what you think about the chapter. Not a favorite of mine so far, but pretty important. **


	7. New Name, Heir, and Love

**New Names, Heirs, and Loves**

A young cub began stirring and swatted at the sudden prodding he felt at his side.

"Hey, quit it will ya?" he said, giving a final swat to the trunk. "That hurts" he said, eyes closed.

"Well, I'm just checkin' to see if you're alive. You're pretty beat up" the elephant said.

The cub opened his eyes and gazed at the cuts and gashes that were drawn all over his body.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" the cub began shouting. "WHERE IS THE REST OF MY TAIL?!"

The young elephant just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just found you like this. I'm glad you're OK."

"OK? You call this OK? I'm missing half my tail, covered in cuts and you think this is OK? I don't know ho-"

"Look, calm down, uh..." the elephant stopped. "What's your name?"

"I'm...hmm...I don't remember..."

"Wow, maybe you aren't as OK as I thought."

"Ya think?"

"Well, do you remember anything? Do you know how you got here? Where you came from?"

The cub put a paw to his chin, thinking hard. He couldn't seem to remember anything. _Strange, how can I not remember anything? It's like someone erased my memory completely._

"No, I keep just-a drawin' a blank" he said. He had been so busy eyeing his body over, he hadn't even had a chance to look at who he was talking to. He turned and was surprised by the animal that had accompanied him by the river. "You're an elephant?"

"Well, is that a problem?"

"N-no it's just, I never knew they could be so small" the cub said.

"Well, everything starts out small" the calf said with a smile. "They just, ya know, grow up." She began chuckling to herself.

"Well ya, when you put it that way, I guess it was rather foolish of me to say. So what's _your_ name?"

"Oh, where _are_ my manners. My name is Pembe."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Pembe. Do you have a herd or someone I can talk to?" he asked.

"Well, a herd, no. It's just me and my mother. We got separated from our herd and have been walking by ourselves for a few weeks. We can't find them, so we have been seeing if we might bump into any other herds" the calf replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. Her eyes began to tear up. The cub saw this and decided to comfort her. Being a lion, he only instinctively knew one way to do it. He walked over towards her and nuzzled her under the chin. She jumped back a little. "What are you doing?"

"Ju-just tryin' to cheer ya up" he replied nervously, slightly embarrassed. "It's the only way I know."

"Oh, well with I don't like people around my neck..." she said.

"Oh, OK. I understand."

"But thank you for trying."

"Hey, it's the least I can do after you woke me up" he replied, smiling lightly.

"So, should we find my mother?" the calf asked.

"There is no need to" said a soft voice from behind. "Making new friends, are we Pembe?"

"Mother, I found him lying on the bank of the river. He is all cut up and his tail is broken and he can't remember anything" Pembe said to her mother. "He doesn't even remember his own _name_. It's pretty sad."

The cub began shuffling nervously as the new elephant walked over to him, towering over him, many times his size. The female elephant stared at him for a moment and the three stood in silence. She felt sorry for him, attacked and left for dead. She had no choice.

"Well, if he is going to stay with us, we gotta give him a name" she finally said, making Pembe's face light up with joy.

"Really? We can keep him?" she asked her mother, who just chuckled.

"We aren't _keeping_ him. He isn't a pet. He is _joining _us" she told her daughter.

"Ooh! Ooh! What should we call him?" Pembe asked, bouncing around with excitement. Her mother took a long look at him.

"Hmm...how about Bahati? It means fortunate. Seeing as how you managed to survive _whatever_ attacked you _and _ the river, I think it suits you quite well."

"Hmm...Bahati. I like it" the cub replied.

"Bahati" Pembe repeated.

"It's settled then, we will call you Bahati. My name is Jumbo. It is a pleasure to have you joining us Bahati" the elephant who called herself Jumbo said to the cub.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss Jumbo. I really appreciate this. I don't think I'd be able to survive on my own" he said, running up and embracing Jumbo's massive leg.

"No problem at all. I couldn't let you stay here and starve" she said to him.

"Speaking of which, I'm pretty hungry. What am I supposed to for food? I mean, I don't exactly eat salads..." he replied shyly.

"Well" Pembe spoke up "you could eat bugs?"

"Yuck!" the cub shouted, repulsed by the idea.

"Well, we are herbivores. We can't offer much, and it's not like there are many other options" Jumbo said.

"Well...if you say so..."

"Now, lets see if we can find you something to eat, Bahati."

-two months later-

"Push Nala, you ah almost deya"

"AGH! SIMBA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GODS ABOVE I HATE YOU!" an irate queen shouted to her king.

"Nala, if I remember correctly, this is just as much your fault as mine. This isn't exactly a one-person job" he said, making the Shaman at his mate's feet chuckle lightly.

"OH SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU EVER BE SERIOUS? i SWEAR SOMETIMES I THINK I'M MARRIED TO A CUB-AHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted one last time, then sat panting.

"Eet ees done. Here is your new dawtuh" the old baboon, handing the new born cub to her exhausted mother, who stared at it in disbelief and awe.

"She's beautiful" Simba said to his mate.

"Yeah. She has your eyes" Nala said to him.

"She does, doesn't she." He leaned in and nuzzled the small cub. She, surprisingly, returned it and mewed lightly. This brought a tear of joy to her father's eye. "I will never let _anything_ happen to you, I promise. I'll always protect you."

His mate leaned up and licked his muzzle. He nuzzled her in return. "I love you" she whispered to him.

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago" he returned.

"Well, if you felt was I was, I'm sure you'd be slightly upset too" she said with a chuckle.

"Slightly?"

"OK, severely" she said, making them both laugh.

"Oh my, she is gorgeous" the two heard a voice at the entrance of the cave. They saw Sarafina, Nala's mother. She walked over to the royal couple. "Nala, she looks just like you, but with Simba's eyes. It's just too precious."

-meanwhile in the Outlands-

A scrawny adolescent cub sat on a hill, watching his brother and sister sparring. _Why do _they_ get all of the attention? I'm her cub too! What makes them so special? Mother used to pay attention to me, but now that _he _is old enough to train, she just casts me aside. I hate him so much! But wait, it's not his fault, it's mothers! If only I could show her I could do something great, maybe she'd turn back to me. But what could I do? _Kovu _is already the _chosen_ one. Maybe if I kill Simba-no, I've done enough to him already. I aided my mother in the killing of his only son...if only I knew! I could have stopped the whole thing. But _no_, I lead him right to his death. Sometimes I feel like I practically killed him myself..._

"Hey Nuka! What's up?" a voice said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Kovu.." Nuka said, enthusiastically.

"You seem upset, is something wrong?" the young cub asked.

"Eh, just a bit down."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can change the past" Nuka responded.

"Well, I don't know about that, but what if we went and saw Neema? That always cheers you up!" Kovu said to his older brother. Nuka's face lightened up. Neema was a beautiful young lioness that had his heart on a string. She had amber eyes and a tan pelt with a single black streak down her back.

"Yea, Ok" Nuka said, trying to hide his excitement from his brother. Kovu just looked up at his brother and smiled. He then turned and bounded off back towards the termite mounds, Nuka trailing behind him.

"Hey Neema!" Kovu shouted to a lioness that rested under the shadow produced at the side of a termite mound. "Hey Chuki!"

"Hey Kovu" they replied in unison. Neema sat with her friend Chuki. Both were two years older than Kovu.

"Chuki, why won't you marry me?" Kovu asked.

"Kovu, I have told you, you are _far _too young for me" she said with a smile. Kovu had the classic childish 'crush on the babysitter' to put it into terms. He would constantly ask and beg for the young lioness to 'run away with him and be his queen'. It was quite adorable.

"Some day, Chuki, you _will _be mine" he said, running to give her a hug. "Oh ya, Neema, Nuka is on his way"

This made her jump. Nuka had her heart on a string.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Chuk, how do I look? Is my fur OK? Do I have any-"

"Chuki, why does Neema get like this when Nuka comes around?" Kovu asked, laying across Chuki's shoulders.

"Because, my boy, she is in love."

"No I'm not!" she retorted, making Chuki raise an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you tell him?"

"Don't think I won't."

"Well, here is your chance" Her friend said with a grin. Neema turned around to see Nuka headed towards her.

"Hey Nuka! You finally caught up!" Kovu shouted.

"Well, little brother, I didn't _run_ all the way here" he said back. He lowered himself in a fighting stance and Kovu hopped off of Chuki and ran towards him. The two began play fighting and rolled around for a little while.

"Be careful, you two" the girls said in unison, causing them to look at each other.

"Don't worry, my love! I'll be fine!" Kovu directed at Chuki.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I know you'll be the Outlands champion and defeat the evil Nuka" Chuki laughed. Neema soon joined. After a minute or so, Nuka played dead.

"Oh, Kovu, you're too strong. I just can't fight anymore" he said with a grin.

"I WIN AGAIN!" Kovu shouted. He ran over and began rubbing himself on Chuki's legs. "I will always defend your honor."

"Oh, my hero" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Nuka, when will you ever learn, Kovu is just too strong for you?" Neema said, chuckling lightly.

"Eh, if it helps wim win over Chuki, then I guess never" he shrugged.

Chuki leaned over and whispered something into Neema's ear and giggled. Neema just let out a deep sigh. "Oh, Kovu why don't we go for a walk?"

"Like a _love_ walk?" he asked back.

"No, silly. Just a _friendly_ walk."

"Oh, OK.." he sighed and obliged.

Once they were gone, Neema began.

"Nuka, I've known you for a long time and..."

Nuka's heart began racing. _Oh Gods above, what is she going to say? Does she like me? Is she telling me she likes someone esle?_

"...and I've been thinkin'..."

_Spit it out!_

"...I think I love you..."

Nuka stood. Frozen. He felt the same way, but didn't know what to say.

"...b-but if you don't feel the same way..."

"I love you too" he said as he walked over to her and nuzzled her. She returned the loving embrace. "I've felt this way for a long time..."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" she asked.

"Well, honestly, fear of rejection, insecurities, and a few other things that I could go on for days about." He suddenly felt a lick to his cheek. His eyes widened with surprise. He turned quickly to his new girlfriend. She just stared at him, smiling ear to ear.

Meanwhile, in the bushes not farther than ten yards away, a pair of blue eyes dropped a single tear, longing for the moments like this she used to share.

**Chapter seven. Took a little longer than I thought, but I got a critical review that has helped me out in the writing process. I hope this chapter is a good one. All things will add up as time goes on. Anyone been catching my referances to the movies throughout the story?**


	8. Mkebwa, a Disagreement, and a Re-Visitat

**Mkubwa, a Disagreement, and a Re-Visitation**

"You know, these things aren't all together that bad" a cub said, voice muffled by the mouth full of insects harvested between his jaws, "once ya get used to them" he said with a gulp.

"For the _last_ time, Bahati, I'm _not_ trying them" a young elephant protested.

"But come ooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn they taste great! They are slimy, making them easy to swallow, and so abundant, you can just eat as much as you want. This could satisfy a lion for years!" the cub, Bahati, said to his companion. Suddenly, the duo heard a slight rustle in the bushes a few yards away.

"Bahati, was that you?"

"Pembe, I'm over here. How could that have been me?"

_Cackling_

"Mom?"

An uproar of laughter came from the bushes as three hyenas emerged from their cover. They have aged significantly since their last brush up with a lion. Fur has grayed, teeth lost, and the one that appeared to be the leader had a slight limp.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Banzai?"

"Mmm I don't know, Shenzi. Whadduh you think Ed?"

The third hyena began laughing hysterically at the mentioning of his name, drool spilling off of his tongue.

"I was thinkin' the same thing" the hyena refered to as Banzai replied.

"What do you w-want from us?" Pembe asked, visibly terrified.

"Well, nothin' much, just checkin' out how much trunk space you got" Shenzi said, causing Banzai and Ed to erupt in laughter.

"Wait, wait, can I have my elephant de-calf? Get it?" the trio began laughing harder but were brought to a stop. The calf and cub just smiled as a new voice has heard.

"Boy, now I just don't seem to find that all to amusing, wouldn't you children agree?"

The hyena's eyes widened as they were lifted simultaneously into the air by their tails. They were turned around to meet the eyes of a full-grown bull elephant, each tusk around eight feet in length. He was large, even in the standards of a bull elephant.

"Now, are there any more jokes we have? Or are you three done with the comedy act? I certainly recommend you to answer wisely" the bull said.

Normally, the three would play dumb, well the two would play, Ed needed not to act. This was a different scenario. The trio just locked eyes with the bull and dropped their jaws at his sheer size, lips quivering in terror.

"That's what I thought. Now, I'm going to set you down, and you are going to run, far away. _Very_ far."

They just nodded. He set them back on the ground and they began to run. He slapped the closest one on his backside, causing him to roll into the other two. They quickly scrambled back to their feet and continued running. The bull stared on at them, laughing a deep, bellowing laugh. He then turned his gaze to the young duo who were awestruck at the events that had just unfolded.

"Now, you two should know better than to go off alone out here. Don't you have anyone with you?" he asked, showing deep concern.

"Why, yes they do" another voice said as another large elephant walked towards them. She was not much smaller than the bull, quite to his surprise. "I am their mother" she dully stated.

"MOM!" they both shouted, galloping towards her. Bahita grabbed her leg as Pembe grabbed her nose with her own.

"MOM YOU SHOULDA SEEN IT! THE HYENAS CAME-"

"AND THEY WERE MAKIN' JOKES-"

"AND THEN HE CAME AND GRABBED THEIR TAILS-"

"AND WHEN HE LET HIM GO..." the two shared a glance, then continued in unison.

"HE SLAPPED THAT ONE IN THE BUTT!" They exploded with laughter, Bahita rolling on his back and Pembe falling to her knees.

"That _is _quite a tale" she said chuckling to herself. "My name is Jumbo" she introduced, dipping her head in a curtsy.

"I am Mkubwa, but you can call me Mahku" he said, returning the gesture. "You know, Jumbo, not many, if at all _any_ female elephants grow to reach such a size as yourself. Why, you are almost at equal height with me! And I'm 17 feet!" he exclaimed, then chuckled. "How exactly has it come to be?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I do not know my father, for reasons I'm sure you know, and my mother never liked talking about him. She herself was a mere 8 feet tall. Somehow, I've managed to grow to 15 feet. How? I have no idea" she replied. "Thank you so much for helping my children. I trust that this will teach them to stay close?" she questioned, looking towards the two at her feet. They looked up and nodded in unison. "I especially expected more from you, Bahati! This is your _second_ brush with death."

"Ah, yes, I have been meaning to ask, how did you manage to adopt a lion cub as your own?" Mahku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Pembe here found him washed up on a river bank and woke him up. Poor kid couldn't remember a thing. I couldn't leave him to die, being a mother myself, and we named him and took him in" Jumbo said with a smile.

"And what does he eat? Surely he cannot be eating the grasses and leaves?" Mahku asked.

"Well, I eat bugs. They were hard to get used to at first, but I did it. See, I am far to young to hunt, plus I don't know how. They are actually very delicious when you get used to it" Bahati answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, I best be going. I'm sure there are others who could use a hand with protection. Farewell everyone, it was a pleasure meeting you all" he said, turning to leave.

"Bye Mahku!"

"Thank you!"

"Not a problem! Not a problem" he said.

"Mom, why don't you know who your dad is? And why don't I know who my dad is?" Pembe asked, curiosity pouring from her eyes.

"Well, when a bull elephant finds a mate, they, well, mate, and that's pretty much the end of it. She goes with her herd, and he goes to live alone, or sometimes with a herd of bull elephants" Jumbo replied.

"That sounds, I don't know, Kinda lonely for the male..." Bahita replied.

"Well, I suppose it can be, but just because you cannot live with the females doesn't mean you can't have other friends."

"Ya true...Mom? You aren't going to make me leave...are you?" Bahita asked with concern in his eyes.

Jumbo just chuckled. "No, Bahita. I can't imagine running into the same problems with you as I would with a male elephant."

"Whadduhya mean, Mom?" Pembe asked, making Jumbo chuckle more.

"You'll find out when you're older"

-one month later-

_I don't get why she can't understand me. She said she loves me, but if you love someone, you accept their beliefs, right? I mean, mother __is right, after all, if Simba didn't kill Scar, she wouldn't have needed to kill Kopa to make it even, right? Ya, it makes sense to me. Why can't she understand? She was only making it even..._

A young, unkept cub sat and pondered on this more. He was trying to battle with his depression after being dumped. He saw the subject black, she saw it white. They both blame Zira, but they have different viewpoints on the subject.

_Stupid Nuka! Why can't he just accept his precious __mother was wrong? His mother killed a cub for no reason than to avenge the death of a vicious tyrant. I mean, he killed his own brother, and tried killing his nephew just for a throne. Doesn't that sound a bit...off?_

Both cubs were in love, but they just argued over the same thing every single day. They could not get enough peace.

_Well...I mean I guess she may be right. He was just a cub...he never did anything. Why didn't she just attack Simba? I mean if- no. I cannot allow myself to think like this. Mother has punished me enough for trying to speak against her on the subject...I cannot go through it again. My mother was right... Well, I suppose I should find her..._

_Well...I mean, maybe it isn't his fault... I have noticed him being bruised and hit more often now that he has been dating me...maybe his mother...beats his to make him think as she does? No, that sounds rather low, even for Zira... Well, I suppose I should find him.._

The two began searching for each other. they found each other quickly, due to the lack of privacy the Outlands provided.

"Look, Neema, I'm sorry. I should respect that we see things differently. It happens, and there should be nothing to worry about. We should just, ya know, avoid talkin' about it. What do you say?"

"Nuka, I'm sorry too. I feel bad for yelling at you like that. I should know better than to try to change what you believe. And yes, I would love to just forget the whole thing and never bring it up again" she replied, smiling ear to ear, just as she had the night they first spilled their feelings. The two embraced in a nuzzle and remained close to each other for several more minutes before parting ways for bed time.

-at Pride Rock-

An exhausted Simba lazily walked into the den. In his mouth slept a lioness cub. She passed out do to the day's activities. A queen looked up at the two, baring a wide grim and began to chuckle.

"This, child, is, a, handful" Simba said, plopping down into his sleeping spot on the last word.

"Now, how do you think _our_ parents felt? Knowing when they had to chase us down, they were looking for _two_ cubs?" Nala said to her mate. "And they had to come back with that many each time?"

"Yeah, but she causes just as much trouble as the two of us put together. I swear she is going to make me die of exhaustion" Simba said, putting his head down on his folded paws.

"Simba?" Nala asked in an almost whisper.

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"Do you think, you know, if Kopa was still around, he'd be able to tame her a bit?"

Simba chuckled lightly. "Yes. He may have been energetic, but he _always_ obeyed us" he said, laying his head back down.

"Yeah, that is true" the queen smiled, thinking about the times she had spent with their son. A tear came to her eye as she spoke three words that broke both of their hearts all over again. "I miss him" she said, smile long gone. She heard silence for a few seconds, then the sobs of the great king that lay beside her. He rose silently, leaving the den.

He approached the large rock at the edge of the falls.

"Hello, my son. It's been a while, huh? I've been so busy I haven't had time to come visit. Your sister is a real handful. Of what? I'll never know. I wish she could have met you, and you her. I have thought about you every day since. I cannot say how sorry I am that I failed to protect you. You meant everything to me. I couldn't ever replace a son like you. I love you."

The king slid a massive paw over the spot where the painting, long gone from the rains and other weather, had once been. A few tears slid their way down his muzzle. He nuzzled the rock, turned around, and returned to the cave for a hopefully peaceful sleep.

**Chapter eight. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Dreams and Old 'Friends'

**Dreams and Old 'Friends'**

"Daddy?"

Silence.

"Daddy?"

No response.

"Hmmph" a young cub made her way to the entrance of the cave, turned around, and ran. She took off like a bolt of lightning, shuffling as fast as her little legs could carry her. She made contact.

WHAM

"Ow!" shouted a tired king, holding a paw to his head. "Kiara, why the head?"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up" she said, flashing a toothy grin. "Come on! Let's go play!"

"Kiara, the sun hasn't even come up yet..." he mumbled, lying his head back to his paws. "Now, come get some sleep" the king yawned, wrapping a paw around his daughter and pulling her against his chest.

"But Daaaaaaad I'm not tired" she protested, trying to push away from him.

"But Kiaaaaaaaarra I am" he said, causing the young cub to chuckle.

"Ugh fine...hey Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart..."

"Who's Kopa?" she asked, causing the king's eyes to widen from their sleepy lids.

"W-what was that?" he asked.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep, and you said 'Kopa, I'm so sorry' " she replied. "So, who is he?"

"W-well, uh, he's umm..I'll tell you when you're older" he replied, fighting back tears. "He is someone who meant a lot to me, and he's gone now. I don't really like bringin' him up..."

"Oh (yawns) Ok Daddy. Goodnight" she said, nuzzling herself into his mane.

"G-goodnight sweetheart" he said, allowing a single tear to drop. _I can't even tell my own daughter? Well, I suppose it's for the best. I don't want her growing up feeling guilty about taking the throne from him, even though he is...gone._ With one more yawn, the king rested his head and allowed himself to sleep once more.

_"Catch me if you can, Kiara!" Simba heard a voice shout._

_"Well, it's hard to catch you when you are older than me, you know!" she replied. _

_Simba walked out onto the point of Pride Rock. He looked down and saw his daughter chasing a cub around. He narrowed his eyes and made out a brown tuft of hair on the other cub's head, greatly contrasting his brownish-gold complection._

_"It was all just a dream" he said to himself._

_"What was all a dream?" a voice asked from behind. Simba suddenly felt a body rubbing down his. _

_"Nala" he said with a smile. I had the worst dream. Kopa-"_

_"DAD!" two voices called. Two cubs pounced onto him, knocking him to the stone floor. _

_"Hey lazy bones" his son said. _

_"Hey there, Kopa" he said, embracing his son._

Kiara was woken up to her father embracing her.

"Hey there, Kopa" he said to her in his sleep.

_This Kopa guy must have meant a lot to daddy_ she thought to herself _but he said he'd tell me when I was older, so I shouldn't think about it too much_. She allowed herself to fall back asleep.

_"So, what have you children been up to?" Nala asked with a smile._

_"Well, we went to the waterhole and played tag and Kopa wrestled with Vitani. I think he likes her" Kiara said._

_"Duh, she _is_ my girlfriend" Kopa said, nudging his sister with his shoulder._

_"Well, why don't you guys run along and keep playing" Nala said, nuzzling her children. _

_"OK Mom" they said in unison, nuzzling her back and bounding back into the fields. Simba took a long look at his children. His _two _children playing together and smiled. He tirned to talk to Nala. She was gone. He turned back to his children and allowed a tear of joy to roll down his cheek._

He continued sleeping with a smile on his face. He was soon woken up by the warmth of the sun. His eyes fluttered for a second. Simba took a look around to see his daughter still buried in his chest. His eyes began to dart around, searching for his son, then, reality hit him.

"It was just a dream..." he said, almost in a sigh.

"What was just a dream?" his mate asked, slowly waking up herself.

"Step outside, I'll tell you there" he replied, motioning his head towards Kiara.

The mouthed him an OK and rose to her feet stretching herself out.

_Wow_ Simba thought to himself, _I could not be in love with a more beautiful lioness._

She began walking towards the entrance. He only stared.

"You comin'?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right behind you" he said, clearing his head. He stood up and followed her. They got to the peak of Pride Rock and he began telling her about his dream. She nuzzled him affectionately, seeing how much joy telling this story brought him. "They just seemed to be so happy together. It seemed so real. It made me think that reality was the dream. They ran around and played just like we did. He looked so much like me, and her like you. They reminded me of us, you know, except they had a _different _kind of love" he said, chuckling to himself.

"Well, I know that if he had never been attacked, they would be best friends. There is not a doubt. I can imag-Simba?"

"Yeah Nala?"

"Umm...what's that?"

"What?"

"There, three figures, just walking looks like hyenas" she said, shuttering. The Elephant Graveyard experience still haunts her slightly.

"Nala, keep Kiara in the cave. Hold off the morning hunt until I return" he said before taking off. With hyenas around, there is never any time to waste. He began remembering the time his father had to do the same thing

_"HYENAS! IN THE PRIDE LANDS!" Zazu shouted, peaking over a rock._

_"Zazu, take Simba home" Mufasa said before bounding off._

_"Aw, Dad, can't I come?" a cub Simba asked._

_"No"_

_"Aw man..." he sighed._

_"Oh, young master, one day, you'll be king and you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk" Zazu said, reassuring Simba._

"Well, now's my chance" he said to himself, smiling at the thought of him doing the same thing his father had done years ago.

-at the waterhole-

"Well, I don't think we should be here" Shenzi said.

"Well, I think we should. I'm thirsty. We'll get a drink, then we will leave. Hopefully we can get outta here before Simba knows we are here. Right, Ed?" Banzai said. Ed didn't laugh. His eyes darted around nervously. He knew where they were. More importantly, he knew they weren't supposed to be there.

"Look, just get your drink and lets get outta here. Did you see how big Simba is? He is almost as scary as Mufasa.

"Relax, I'll get my drink OK?" He lowered his head and began drinking the water. They had no idea they were being watched.

_ROAR_

The trio looked up and saw a massive lion with a crimson mane leaping towards them.

"Ah!"

"Simba!"

"HAHAHAAHHEHEHAHAHEH!" The two glared at Ed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A trio of trespassers" Simba said, fully remembering the three from his cub-hood.

"L-look Mufa-Simba, Banzai just wanted a drink. We were going to just get in and get out. That's all" Shenzi said, shaking with fear.

"And how can I believe you?" he asked, knowing they were Scar's top three hyenas.

"W-well, we don't expect you too, but here is the truth. We found an area in the Outlands. There are loads of rabbits, just no water. We aren't looking for food, just a drink" Banzai said.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand. You helped kill my father _and _ tried to kill me. I think I'll end you right here" he said, raising a paw. Just the, a breeze surrounded him carrying a scent he remembered all too well. Mufasa. He let out a sigh and lowered his paw. "Hmm...very well then. Drink your fill and leave. You are free to return to the Pride Lands for water _only_. You are to drink from the river closest to the Outlands. It is near the Western Border. There are crocodiles in it, so I suggest taking turns watching out for them. If I see you anywhere else besides there, may the Kings have mercy on your souls. Don't forget that."

"Thanks Simba, ol' buddy. I gotta ask, though, why did you give us a second chance?" Banzai asked.

"Well, as I said, the river is filled with crocodiles. They can do my job for me on this one. You are so easily distracted, you are bound to lose track of your duties at some point" he said, smiling.

"Well, that seems rather ominous, but we'll take our chances. And hey, sorry about your son. We heard about it through the Outland lionesses" Shenzi said apologetically.

"Just go" Simba said. Turning from them and walking back to Pride Rock. _They think they can just talk about my son? I'm sure they didn't mean it. They were just sayin it to get on my good side._

He returned back to Pride Rock and saw all of the eyes upon him. Nala walked up to him as he stood in the entrenceway.

"Well, who was it?" she asked, greatly concerned.

"I'll give you a hint. It was a 'trio of trespassers' " he said in a rough voice resembling Banzai's. Nala shuttered.

"Well, what did they want?"

"Water. Everyone, I have an announcement!" he shouted to the pride. "There are three hyenas that have been granted permission to the Western Border river. If they are seen anywhere else, come to me immediately. There are to be no questions asked. As you were."

Murmurs went throughout the pride and Nala nudged Simba outside of the cave.

"Simba, are you nuts?! You're allowing the same hyenas who tried to eat us back into the Pride Lands? You must be joking. What happened to Mufasa's 'Zero Hyena Tolerance' policy?"

"Nala, I was about to deal the punishment when my father came to me in the wind. Besides, they have found a suitable food source in the Outlands and only need water. I told them that if they were to come any further in, there would be trouble. Besides, the Western Border is filled with crocodiles" he finished winking at her.

"Oh...OK. I understand" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, nothin' to worry about. Where is Kiara?"

"She is out playing. I sent Timon and Pumbaa with her just in case. You know, we can't keep her under surveillance her whole life" she said.

"Just watch me" he said with a smile, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"You know, I'm about to send out the hunting party, and the cave will be empty for a while..." she said with a seductive smile.

**Chapter Nine, Review please**


	10. Hate Gained and Life Lost

**Hate Gained and Life Lost**

WHAM

A blue-eyed cub was struck. She tumbled a few times before making contact with a wall. Her mother walked over to her with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Who is responsible for our exile?"

"Y-(cough)-you are m-mother" she said, blood running slightly from her mouth. "You killed Kopa, and Simba exiled us because of y-" her voice broken off by another strike to the face.

"Wrong answer child" she said in a sing-song voice. "Simba is the one who exiled us, therefore he is responsible."

"M-mother, why can't you see it w-was (cough) you?"

"Oh, Vitani, are you asking to be hit _again_?"

"N-no mother, please..." Vitani said.

"Good. Now, _who _is responsible for our exile?" asked Zira with a smirk on her face.

"S..." she began, reluctantly "S-Simba..." she finished, ashamed at blaming the king.

"Good...it may have taken a few months, but I have finally shown you the light. Now, come Vitani. You _will_ serve me in my plot for revenge. That is, unless you _disagree_ with me" she said, unshealthing a claw for her daughter to see. The young cub began shaking in fear and violently shook her head. "I thought you'd see things my way. Now, rest up, your training will begin early tomorrow. I will be teaching you to fight myself."

"Y-yes mother..." Vitani said to the lioness. "Mother?"

"Yes, girl?"

"I'm sorry...I'll listen from now on..." she said.

"Good, good. You'll be a great asset to my plot. Goodnight Vitani."

"Goodnight mother..." she said in a whisper. She could barely muster the strength to speak. She felt weak, shameful, and pained. _I'm sorry Kopa_ she thought to herself. As her mother left the mound, a small cub walked in.

"Hey 'Tani, you OK?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Kovu" she said, fighting tears off so her brother wouldn't think otherwise. He came closer and gave her a hug. She lost the fight. She began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's OK sis, I'm here for you" he said, patting her on the back. His thoughts began racing. _What did mother do? Why is she hurting Vitani? Can I stop it?_

"Oh Kovu, I don't know what to do. I don't to fight the Pride Lands, but I don't want mother to keep hurting me. What should I do?" she asked. She was torn. Her heart held onto its first love in the Pride Lands and she had no issues with the Pride Landers, but her mother was a danger if angered. If she ran, Zira would find her. Who knows what would happen when she did. If she refused, Zira would hurt her. She only had one choice. She ducked her head and accepted the fact. She has to follow her mother.

"Look, 'Tani, I don't know what happened in the Pride Lands, but she is our mother. As much as you don't wanna listen to her, you have to. I'm sorry" he said, hugging her one last time before curling up beside her to sleep.

_I guess you're right, Kovu. I have to follow the path mother draws for me. I guess...maybe... she is right...but she did _kill_ his son, my love, my Kopa...But she said she begged for Simba to take us in..._she thought, remembering a conversation she had with her mother.

_"Now, mother, why is it Simba didn't only banish you? why did he make the rest of us go?" Vitani asked._

_"You see, dear child, Simba blamed the others for my action. He said that since we were all together, the fate of one would be the fate of all...even the cubs. I tried to beg him to allow you to stay, I really did, but he said to me 'Zira, I will never allow the _spawn_ of a creature as low as yourself to walk my lands any longer'. I tried warning him of the shortage of food and water in the Outlands. The lack of food out here is what has caused your growth to be stunted. I was in shock myself when he had said this. Not even I thought he could sink so low. I suppose he is not as kind-hearted as I once believed."_

_Of coarse_ she thought. _It all makes sense now! Simba never showed me or my brothers any compassion or care. When it came to Kopa, a lion I loved just as much as he did, he tossed me aside! He acted like I had no attatchment to him! I love Kopa and was just as pained about his loss...but Simba acted like it was nothing to me!_ She began feeling a hatred growing inside her. She was no longer angery with her mother, but Simba himself. If only she had known the _real _truth.

-meanwhile in the Savannah-

A young cub rolled around, unable to sleep. The grasses and leaves beneath him rustled as he stirred. _Something isn't right...but what?_ he thought to himself. He rose and began to walk off.

"Bahita, where are you going?" an elephant asked him.

"I'm just going for a walk mom, I won't go far. I feel kinda strange, like something isn't right. I just wanna clear my head" he replied.

"OK, don't be gone too long" she said, lying her head back down.

He began walking, thinking to himself. _I feel like, I don't know, someone is turning against me. I feel a hatred growing. Someone is very angry. But a lot of people are angry, so why am I feeling this one? Do I know this person? What is going on? I just wish I could remember something, anything! _his mind shouted. He decided to lay down and concentrate on his past, trying desperately to remember what happened. Suddenly, he got something. He remembered the last person he saw before he fell. He couldn't hear anything, but he made the shape out clearly. A young lioness cub whose eye were met by a tuft of hair. In the memory, he saw this before rolling off of the cliff. The last face he saw stared back, looking at him with deep blue eyes. He stood quickly to his feel, eyes widened in terror. _She did it! The cub! She is the one who pushed me off the cliff. Why? I don't think I did anything to her..._thoughts racked his brain for a few minutes. He decided to return back and sleep on it. He padded lazily back to the two elephants and took rest beside the calf.

"Did you clear your head?" asked the large female.

"Well, sorta..." he said.

"Well, that's good. Now, try to get some sleep" she said.

"Yes mother" he replied in a yawn. He rested his head. A wind blew around him. He took in a deep breath and sighed, falling asleep at long last.

Morning greeted the cub with a warmth on his back. He awoke and got to his feet. Bahati stretched out his back and legs and walked over to the pond the three had slept near for a drink. He began lapping up the water and was taken back by the reflection he saw. He saw a small patch of fur beginning to grow on his chest. It wasn't very big, just a few hairs that stood out against his light belly. He smiled and looked down on them for himself. He had grown quite a bit these past few months and was nearing the adolescent stage.

"Well, someone's up early" he heard a voice say from behind him.

"Hey Pembe" he said smiling. "Notice anything different?" he asked, trotting around with his chest puffed out.

"Hmm...not really, no. There are a few hairs that are sticking to your head. Did you sleep on your back?" she asked, chuckling. He quickly began brushing down his hair.

"No, my mane is starting to come in" he said proudly as he displayed his chest.

"Oh yeah? Where?" she asked, laughing.

"Right here" he said pointing to his chest. She came closer and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh I see it now. Hate to break it to you, but there are more hairs on my tail than there are on your chest" she said, raising an eyebrow to him. If he could blush, he'd be red as a tomato.

"Yeah? Well...uh...at least my teeth won't grow out of my mouth. Ha!" he retorted.

"Oh, not you're hitting where it hurt" she said sarcastically. "Come on Chest Hairs, mom wants us."

"OK..."he said, defeated. They continued walking until they met up with Jumbo. She began speaking in a hushed tone.

"OK kids, this is very dangerous territory. There are poachers that hunt on these lands. We need to be very carefu-yes Bahati?"

"Um, mom, what's a poacher?"

"A poacher is a human, kind of like an ape. It stands up on it's back legs. They carry strange metal sticks that shoot out metal rocks that can kill you from far away. They are very dangerous. We must avoid them" she said i a serious tone. The two young ones looked at her in fear and disbelief.

"OK mother, we will be as quiet as possible" Pembe spoke up. "Lead the way."

Jumbo began walking slowly and silently. They were able to get half way across the field in just a half hour.

"Mother, if this place is so dangerous, why are we walking here?"

"Well, just on the other side of this field, there is a place called a reserve. There are no poachers there and the animals are protected by other humans with guns that will take care of the poachers. We will be safe there. Now, lets keep walking" she said. Suddenly there was a loud bang. Jumbo released a trumpeting of pain.

"Mom, are you OK?" Pembe asked.

"No, the poachers are here. We must move now!" she shouted. The three began running to the other side of the field. More loud bangs went off and Jumbo continued to shout out in pain. Suddenly, she dropped to her side. Her breathing became labored. The cub and calf stopped and rushed to her side.

"MOM!" they shouted in unison.

"NO! KEEP MOVING! LEAVE ME BEHIND! I CAN"T MAKE IT! IF YOU STAY THEY WILL TAKE YOU TOO!" she shouted. "I LOVE YOU BOTH! TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER!" With that, the two took off in the other direction. Not looking back. They reached the end of the field and stopped. They were safe. Panting hard, the two embraced each other. They heard a loud trumpeting from the middle of the field. It was cut off by the loud bang of a gun. Silence. The two held on to each other tightly and began sobbing, tears flowing from their eyes. Their mother was gone.

**Chapter 10. Tell me what you think.**


	11. New Creatures and Hard Truths

**New Creatures and Hard Truths**

A few months had passed. An odd pair slept under a tree they had found while walking through the reserve. The pair, an elephant calf and an adolescent lion had witnessed the murder of their mother, Jumbo. A rumbling shook the ground around them. The lion was the first to wake up. he prodded at the calf to wake her. She stirred slightly, then rose to her feet.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't know" Bahati replied. "It sounds like a stampede, but I don't see any herds."

"Well, let's check it out" Pembe said.

"Yeah..OK..." he replied, reluctant to leave the tall grass that surrounded them. The two walked a ways before freeing themselves of the surrounding grass. They saw a large object that was on four circular tubes. It had the same colors of a zebra and was filled with ape-like creatures.

"What do you think that is?" Pembe asked.

"I couldn't tell you" he said. They heard a voice begin to speak.

"And to your left, you will see an elephant calf that appears to be accompanied by a young lion. This is a truly unique sight" said the voice. The two just sat and stared as bright lights flickered from inside the strange thing that stood before them.

"Pembe, do you think those are the humans mom was talking about?" Bahati asked.

"Well, they do kinda look like apes. It could be them" she replied.

"Well, what are they doing? They are just kinda starin' at us...makes me feel a little creeped out. Mother never said what to do if we ever saw them" he said back to her. "Should we stay? Or run?"

"Well they don't seem to be too interested in us. They aren't coming after us or anything...so I guess it doesn't matter what we do. I'm going back to sleep" she said before heading back through the grass.

"I'm going to go in for a closer look" Bahati said. "Sure you don't wanna go?"

"Hm...well...I guess so. It never hurts to make new friends" she said, trotting to him.

"OK then, let's go" he said. They both began walking towards the humans.

"Well folks, it looks like we are in for a special treat today! It seems the elephant and lion are coming up to the car! Have your cameras ready" the voice came once again from the humans.

"So, this thing is called a car? I wonder why" Pembe said. The two grew closer to the car and were now only a few feet from the front.

"This thing smells strange" Bahati said, taking in the scent of the dirt and mud covered tires.

"Well, let's check out the humans inside" Pembe said, raising a trunk up to the side of the car. It was greeted by the hands of the humans. This took her back at first, causing her to draw her trunk back. She realized the gentle touch that came from the hands and reached up once much, taking in the individual scent of each human. She felt something begin to rub her head. It gave off a welcoming feeling and she embraced it.

"I think they like you" Bahati said, chuckling.

"They are really nice. You should try it" she said to him.

"Eh, OK I'll go around the other side" he said. Bahati padded over to the right side of the car and stood on his hind legs, placing his paws up on the side ledge of the car. He popped his head up and saw all of the different humans. He saw tall ones, short ones, large ones, small ones, and some that appeared to be babies. He let out a small but friendly roar. He had caught the attention of the passengers. He heard 'Aww's and 'Ooh's. He cocked his head in curiosity. He saw a hand reach for him. He lowered his ears as it came down on his head. It began scratching him behind the ears. He felt a great pleasure in it and began purring loudly. He nuzzled the hand affectionately. This feeling made him forget all about his troubles. He forgot the pain of losing his mother, the fear of the cub from his dream, and the frustration with not remembering the past. This went on for several minutes. "You were right" he said to his adoptive sister, "this is great."

"I told you" she said, grinning in pride.

"Well folks, we gotta get going. Say goodbye to our friends" said a voice from the front of the car. As many differant departures were given, the pair heard the voice of a small human speak out after everyone.

"I'll miss you!" it shouted. Everyone in the car laughed. The pair backed away from the car and it began to drive away. The two didn't look away untill it was out of sight. Pembe walked over to Bahati and stood next to him.

"Well, that was fun" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. I like them. I wonder if there are move of them that will come around." he replied.

"Don't know."

"It was strange...one of them was rubbing behind my ear, and I felt good. I forgot about all of my troubles. I was happy. I don't understand..." he said, looking to Pembe for an answer.

"Yeah, I had that too. I don't know. Maybe it's just a spot that does that?" she said, unsure.

"Maybe..." he said.

"So, besides mom, what else is troubling you?" Pembe asked.

"Well, remember the night before we left? Before walking across the field?" Bahati said.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep that night, so I took a walk. I tried to see if I could remember anything. At first, I couldn't. I relaxed a little bit and I saw a cub. She was the one who pushed me. She was very pretty, and I couldn't imagine myself doing anything bad enough to make someone want me dead... And on top of that, it's very frustrating, almost angering, not being able to remember who you really are, who your real parents are, anything..." He told her. She looked over to him and saw his head was down. A tear fell to the ground. She got a little closer to him and wrapped her trunk around him in an elephant form of a hug. He wrapped his paws around her and began to sob.

-meanwhile in the Outlands-

"Yes, Vitani, allow the hatred for Simba to take control! Allow it to strengthen you! Anger is the very fuel of a fight. The more you have, the stronger you will be" a lioness said as she dodged strikes from her daughter. Vitani was almost half of Zira's size now and was a very skilled fighter. She had learned from the most ruthless lioness in existence. "Hold nothing back, but make sure to aim your strength. Do not go around swinging blindly! Allow anger to fuel you, but control it to your advantage."

Vitani was swinging viciously. She had almost caught her mother with several blows, but still needed to learn control. She had plenty of anger. She closed her eyes and look a deep breath. When she opened them, She saw her mother standing before her. she imagined her mother as the lion she hated most. She watched the crimson mane appear around her neck and her body bulked up. The fur she once had, grey and dull turned a vibrant gold. Her pupils widened and she lunged forward. She swung with accuracy and precision. For the first time, she landed blows on her mother. She continued to attack untill she knocked her over and pounced onto her holding a claw to her neck. Zira looked up with a smile.

"Well done, my child. You are ready. There is nothing more I can teach you. You have beaten me. That is no small feat. Congratulations. You are free of my lessons. However, you will meet back here with me once a week for sparring. I suggest you continue to practice. We can't have you getting rusty now, can we?" she said. Vitani removed herself from her position above her mother.

"So, now what do I do?" she asked, lost. She had met with her mother for every day all day to learn how to fight for the past six months. She didn't know what free time was, let alone how to spend it. Zira just chuckled to herself.

"I don't know, whatever you feel like doing. Just don't forget to keep your skills attuned as they should be. I'll see you here next week" she said, walking off to the termite mounds.

"I guess I'll go see what Nuka's doing" she said to herself. She headed over to another mound and circled around the back. Nuka could normally be found there. She had not seen him in a few weeks and figured she would check up on him. She saw him curled up in the shade the mound provided.

"Hey Nuka" she said.

"What do you want? Is mother _actually_ letting you talk to a disgrace like me? Has she allowed you to leave her precious side to mingle with the forgotten son?" he said with bitterness in his voice.

"Nuka, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. We've been out here for almost a year now and mother has been neglecting me completely...all I ever wanted to do was make her proud. But can I? _No_ just because her precious _Scar_ didn't want me as an heir. She pushed me out as soon as _he _was born. It's all his fault. Scar's not even his father and she treats him like he is royalty. I'm the _real_ prince here, but she casts me aside to fend for myself."

"Nuka, you know there is always food left for you. Mother alw-"

"Was" he said cutting her off.

"What?"

"Was. There _was_ food left for me. She started making me give my share to _him, _ precious little _Kovu_ so he can 'grow up to avenge us' she says."

"Nuka, I had no idea-"

"Save it. I don't care. She already drove Neema off once she found out I was with her. She told me I was not worthy to have love and that if I ever had cubs, she would personally orphan them herself and leave them to die. How do you think that makes me feel? Plus, I have the guilt of knowing what I did to _him_...that's been killing me since we got here" he said. He didn't need a name. She cringed because she knew who he meant. "So yeah, I think I have the right to be a little upset with you and Kovu. All I want to do is help, but she keeps driving me away. How do you think that makes _me _feel? Knowing that you two are her favorites and I'm just the lonely, neglected, unloved brother everyone forgot even exists?" he said. Vitani looked at him. His eyes had changed. They used to be kind and caring. Now, they held a look of partial insanity. One eye twitched slightly, the other slightly off center.

"Nuka, I'm sorry...I never wanted to make you feel this way" she said, startled by his new gaze. "I'm your sister, I'd never wish anything bad for you. If I had known what this was doing to you..."

"Y-yeah well, you didn't. Heh. You know what else? I don't care! You can take your apology and shove it!" he shouted as he bounded off away from her. He began to cackle maniacally. Vitani stood there, terrified of what she had seen. Her own brother had been forced into insanity because of her training and his neglect. A single tear rolled down her face as she watched him bounding away, laughing like a hyena. Her heart broke.

**Chapter Eleven. Please Review**


	12. Memories

**Memories**

Bahati woke up. He looked over the cuts and scars that covered his body. He let out a sigh.

"What happened..." he asked himself. He looked towards his tail, seeing the only half he had left lying on the ground. He had no feeling in it at all. It was limp all of the time. He released another sigh. He stood to make his way over to the waterhole he and Pembe had slept near the night before. He lapped up the cool, refreshing water. After he drank his fill, he looked at the narrow strip of fir that stood out on his chest. This caused him to smile lightly. He decided to wade into the water for a refreshing swim. His thoughts began racing as he swam.

_What did I do to make anyone want to kill me? I'm sure I couldn't have been that bad of a cub. Who was that girl? She was cute. Why would I do _anything_ to upset her? How did I survive that cliff? Or the river? I'm so glad Pembe found me. Mom too. Why did she have to go? Why did the humans come here? Why are some so mean, and others so nice? _

His thoughts were inturupted by a large splash. He turned around and saw nobody else in the water, just ripples. Bahati faced forward once more and his eyes met the nostrils of a trunk.

"Jeez! PEMBE!" he shouted. A young elephant rose her head above the water.

"Scare ya?" she said, chuckling. "Sorry brother."

"Hey, I _wasn't_ scared. Just...surprised...is all."

"Call it what you want, but I scared you" she said, smiling. Her tusks were beginning to come in. "Come on, Chest Hairs, lighten up."

"Yeah, yeah, OK. I was just thinkin' is all. So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Well, I figured we could do the same thing we do every other day" she said, swimming around him. "Let's go exploring. Maybe we can find something cool." As she said this, a Kudu appeared at the bank and began drinking. "Excuse me, sir?" It looked towards the two. "Could you tell us if there is anything to do for fun around here?"

"Well, I apologize in advance. Sadly, there is not much of anything to do. There is a kingdom not far from here, though, if you are looking to meet new people."

"Sure! Anything sounds better than baking in the sun" Bahati said, swimming towards the bank. He climbed out of the water and shoot his fur off. "So, which way are we headed?"

"Well, the kingdom I spoke of is called the Marsh Lands. You will need to head Southeast to get there. It is about a two-week walk, but it is the closest thing to do around here. There are plenty of waterholes on the way as well as grasses and shrubs to eat. You should be set on food for the journey" the Kudu said.

"Thank you" replied Pembe, who managed to get out of the water without Bahati noticing.

"No problem. May I ask how you two manged to pair up? It isn't everyday you see an elephant traveling with a lion, you know."

"Oh sure. Well, when I was young, I found Bahati here washed up on a river bank near where my mother and I happened to be grazing. He was and is covered in cuts and scars but he doesn't know how he got them. He can't remember anything about his past, so we took him in. He eats bugs because he doesn't know how to hunt" this caused Bahati to become slightly embarrassed, "and he has been with me since." she finished.

"Ah, I see. Your name truly does describe you. Fortunate" he said.

"Yeah, that's why mother picked it for me" Bahati said.

"Speaking of which, where is she? I couldn't imagine she'd stray too far from you two."

The pair looked towards the ground. Bahati spoke up.

"The poachers got her while we crossed the field over here. She told us to go on without her. She said we'd be safe here from them."

"Ah, I am sorry to hear about that. It is extremely unfortunate. I lost my wife and daughter the same way. You have my condolences" the Kudu said, sadness in his voice.

"And you ours" Pembe responded. "Well, thank you very much for the directions. It is greatly appreciated..uh...you never gave us a name?"

"Mwelekeo (Direction). It is not my real name, but I have adopted it as such, seeing as how I have a vast knowledge of the surrounding areas and far lands. Bahati, Pembe, have a safe journey" he said, bounding off without another word.

"Well, onward" Bahati said, jumping onto Pembe's back. She sat down and he slid off. "Oof"

"Very funny, but no free rides" she said.

"Wait, wait, that reminded me of something. It seems familiar...

_"Oh, it's almost noon son. We must be heading back. There is an announcement to be made" the king said, scooping Kopa up onto his back and running to their home. Once they got back, the king quickly climbed up the paths to the presentation area. He sat down, causing Kopa to slide off of his back, to the stone floor._

_"Oof" he said, his bottom impacting with the ground. "Oh, hey 'Tani!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her. _

"I remember something...I was riding on my father's back once, and he did the same thing to me! And that cub, she was there. I called her 'Tani... It's nice to get a name to the face" he said, chuckling.

"Well, do you remember anything else? What did your dad look like?"

"Well, I didn't see the front, but he had a red mane" he said, grinning widely.

"That doesn't really help. I mean, we can always ask every single lion in Africa with a red mane if they recognize you. Wanna give that a try?" she asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not _that_ desperate to find it out. Africa is huge. I could never do that in my lifetime" he replied.

"Well then, I guess we go to the Marsh Lands?" she asked him.

"We go to the Marsh Lands" he replied, still smiling. It was nice for him to remember _something_.

-meanwhile in the Grass Lands-

A young lioness woke up and stretched with the morning sunlight warming her body. She yawned and walked outside to greet the morning. She stared into the sky and watched as it shone with reds, oranges, and yellows. The tye-dye sky brought a beauty like nothing other.

"Nzuri tu..."she said in almost a whisper.

"Just like someone I know" said a voice. The lioness felt someone brush up against her side. "Good morning Tama."

"Oh, good morning Tojo" she said. "You startled me."

"Yeah, I have that effect on people" he said, chuckling. "Hey, Tama, is that Hasira up on the hill over there?"

"Yeah, she has been very distant lately. You should talk to her."

"But, you're a girl, what if it's a girl thing?"

"Oh, Tojo, you never did quite grow up did you?" she said smiling. "You'll always be the little cub I met in the jungle."

"Yeah. But for real though, can you talk to her?"

"Oh, Tojo, you know how cold it gets outside at night right?" he nodded. "You wouldn't wanna have to _sleep_ out there, would you?" He stood up and began walking off towards Hasira. "Yeah, I didn't think you would either" she laughed. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. "Yep, still that cub" she said to herself. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hasira sat on the hill, playing the same image over and over in her head.

_He managed to make eye contact with Zira for a moment._

_"P-please. I'm s-s-sorry for w-w-whatever I d-did..."_

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kopa, I'm so sorry..." she whispered. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Good morning Hasira. Something the matter?" Tojo asked.

"Yeah, I'm just having some bad flashbacks is all..." she replied, lowering her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, what is it you are remembering?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Well, I hate playing the rank card here, but I am your king, and as tradition, we must know the past of all members of the pride. I only didn't ask because you were recommended by Simba, but now, I'd like to know. You've been here for a little over a year now, and you have always been rather distant, but now, you don't eat with us, sleep with us, or even talk to us. So tell me. What is it."

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"But you must."

"Why?"

"I am king and I said so."

"But I don't want to."

"I don't care you will tell me now!"

"No!"

"Why is it so hard for you to talk about your past?!"

"BECAUSE I WATCHED SIMBA'S SON DIE AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT! I AM HAUNTED BY IT IN MY DREAMS AND IN MY THOUGHTS! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING, BUT I DIDN'T! I WATCHED ZIRA KILL HIM! YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Hasira, I had no idea. Why did you just sit by?" Tojo asked.

She proceeded to tell him about her past as she had to Simba. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes long before she finished talking to him. She broke down into heacy sobs and she cried loudly, waking the whole pride.

"Hasira, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You were torn. You felt you had no choice. If Simba doesn't blame you, you should not blame yourself. You have apologized already, and have been forgiven by the father of the very cub. Shouldn't that be enough for you to forgive yourself?" Hasira had thrown herself onto Tojo, crying into his mane. he rubbed her back with a paw. she was shaking.

"I-I just don't know, Tojo. Just because he forgave me doesn't mean I can forgive myself..." she said into his mane.

"Look, let's go lay down and talk about this some more. What do you say?" he asked.

"Yeah, OK" she responded. They made their way back to the cave. She was asleep within minutes of resting her body down onto the floor. Tojo left her to sleep.

"Good job Toj" Tama said, licking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I hope I was able to get through to her. She is very troubled."

"Well, she saw something terrible. Wouldn't you be 'troubled' too? I mean, she has been living with the guilt of a crime that isn't her fault. Must be eating her up inside" Tama said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm off to do king stuff. I'll be back later" he said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, Mr. King? aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, pointing to her cheek.

"Oh, I almost did forget" he said, turning and kissing her on the cheek. "Have a good day dear."

"You too, your highness" she said sarcastically. "Oh, remind me to tell you something important when you come back."

"OK love" he said, trotting off to patrol the borders.

-in the Pride Lands-

"Kiara, how many times do I have to tell you? Tell someone, _anyone_ where you are going before you leave!" Simba shouted.

"Daddy, I'm not a cub anymore, so STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!" Kiara shouted back.

"You will _not_ talk to your father like that!" Simba shouted.

"I wish I had a different father!" she yelled back, then ran off into the back of the den, sobbing. Nala had just returned from a hunt with a few other lionesses and only caught what Kiara had said.

"What is it this time?" she asked, rubbing against her mate.

"She left _again_ without telling anyone where she was going. I told her that she can go anywhere inside the Pride Lands, just let us know where. That seems reasonable to me. Why doesn't she understand? It's not that I don't trust her, I just want her safe" he said, looking down at the ground. "i can't lose her too, you know that."

"Simba, you can't just lock up her curiosity. She is just like us as cubs. She will get into trouble and make mistakes. It's just part of growing up" she said, moving around in front of him to make eye contact. "If you trust her like you say you do, then stop stopping her. You can worry, but don't turn Pride Rock into a prison. Now, go in there and talk to her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Nala, you always know just what to say" he said, pressing his muzzle to hers and walking into the den. "Kiara? Kiara...look...I'm sorry. I just worry is all. Your mother and I got into a lot of trouble when we were young. It seemed like no big deal to us at the time, but looking back at it, we made a lot of stupid mistakes. If I am correct, I'd say me and her have almost gotten ourselves killed at _least_ fifteen times."

"Really?" Kiara asked, turning to her father. "You don't seem like the kind of person to disobey the rules."

"Heh, well, you'd be surprised. As much as I have to talk to you about your actions, I had to talk to my father at least twice as much."

"Really? Wow..."

"Yeah, even ask your mother. I'd get into all the trouble, she'd get all the sympathy. 'Oh, Nala, are you OK? Goodness me, I thought I'd never see you again'. That's what your Grandma Sarafina would say. Now, my father on the other hand, 'Simba, you deliberately disobeyed me. I have to talk to you every day about your actions and yet, you still never learn'." he said, doing a perfect impression of Mufasa.

"Well, that was pretty good, you sounded just like him" said a voice from behind. "You need to work on mine, however." Simba leapt into the air and spun around.

"Sarafina! I-uh-I didn't see you there" he said nervously.

"Um..I did" said Kiara wuth a large grin across her face.

"You could have warned me" Simba said.

"Nevertheless, Simba, I believe you deserved those talks from Mufasa. You always put you and Nala in danger, constantly" Sarafina said, joining Kiara's side.

"Yeah, but I usually got us out too. Besides, I know you like to think your precious Nala is innocent, but _she _came up with most of the ideas that landed us into most of the trouble. I just took the blame."

"Is that so?" said another voice from behind. One very familiar to the king.

"Crap" he said.

"Crap's right. You're going to be sleeping outside tonight, you know that right?" Nala asked.

"Yes darling. Um why didn't you guys warn me?" he asked his mother-in-law and daughter.

"Well...um...no offense daddy, but mom is _way_ scarier when she is mad then you. Sorry" she said, smiling a smile much like the king and queen gave to their mothers as cubs. This made him chuckle.

"Well it's good to know where the loyalty lies" he said.

**Chapter Twelve. Tell me What you think**


	13. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

"Ugh, how much farther do we have to walk? I feel exhausted!" Pembe shouted. The two had been walking all day. They had only stopped to drink and eat.

"Well, if it takes two weeks to reach the Marsh Lands, it must mean if you take breaks. If we take as little breaks as possible, we should be there much sooner, right?" Bahati replied. He was rather certain of this. _It makes sense. The more we walk, the sooner we het there._ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, but what's the rush?" Pembe asked, growing irritated with exhaustion.

"Well...not to be mean...but I wanna meet some other lions. I love you Pembe, you're my sister, but I would like to know what it's like to know lions...that's all."

"Oh, OK. That makes sense" she said, smiling. She was a little hurt at first, but it quickly went away when she remembered just what he was going through. "I understand" she said, grinning to him, showing off her stubby tusks growing in.

"Thank you for understanding. So, we have a long way ahead of us, what should we do in the mean time?" Bahati asked. He didn't want to be bored the whole time. That would be, well, boring.

"Hmm...well, we could sing a song?" Pembe suggessted.

"Sure. What one should we sing?"

"I got one" she said, smiling. "A-weembo wep, a-weembo wep a-weembo wep" she sang, causeing Bahati to laugh. He cleared his throat and began singing in a high pitched voice.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! In the jungle the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. A WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-E-E-E A-EEE UM BUMBO WAY!" he shouted. the two erupted into laughter.

"You know, I never understood that song" Pembe said.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Well, you're a lion, and I see no jungle, so how do you live in it?"

"Well, I-hmm...you're right. I don't know..." he said, stopping his walk. "Well, maybe they were singing about Asiatic lions? 'Cause they lived with tigers, which live in jungles, so maybe it was them?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Pembe said. "Well, now what do we sing about?"

"Well, I don't know...hmm...I got nothin', you?"

"Nothin'..." she said in a playful upset tone. "Well, there goes that."

"Well, we could stop here for the night I guess. I'm starting to get pretty tired" he said, a yawn escaping his mouth. Along with it came a low roar.

"Aw, look who's growing up. Last time you tried to roar, it only made me laugh. You sounded like a cub. My wittle bwuver's growin' up" she said, pinching his cheek in her trunk. He swatted her trunk away, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, well, at least my teeth stay _inside_ my mouth" he said, reminding her once again of her tusks.

"Yes, well, keep working on that little roar of yours, while I grow something that can actually protect me. You mock me now, but just you wait. In a year or two, these babies will be long enough to scare people away. Your roar might be a little more impressive if you didn't just have a few chest hairs to back it up with" she said, prodding his chest.

"OK, point made, now let's get to sleep..." he said, defeated once again. _How does she always manage to come back at me?_ he thought to himself. The two curled up for a night of sleep. They layed in silence, allowing the increasing weight of their eyelids to be victorious in the fight to stay awake.

-in the Outlands-

_"Catch me if you can, 'Tani!" shouted a young lion with a tuft of brown hair on his head. _

_"I'm coming Kopa!" she shouted, running after her friend. She felt something she didn't feel in a long time, happiness. She chased him and finally caught up to him, pouncing on him._

_"Oof! 'Tani, lemme up" he said, laughing. She released him, just to be pounced on herself. The two began tumbling down a hill. _

_"Oof, that isn't fair. I wasn't paying attention" she said. Suddenly she realized it was nighttime. "Kopa, I gotta get going. Mother will flip if I don't get home soon" she said, expressing deep concern._

_"Aw, 'Tani, just sleep in the cave tonight with me. Please?" he asked, widenning his eyes and pouting his lips._

_"Ugh, you win. You know I can't resist that" she said, licking him on the cheek._

_"Yeah, I know" he replied with a smug grin on his climbed off of her and layed himself next to her, their sides touching, "I love you 'Tani."_

_"I love you too Kopa" she said. She looked up at the stars and smiled. She looked back to Kopa and saw the cub she was in love with, but not how she last saw him. He looked at her through bleeding eyes, his mouth had a stream of blood/drool hanging down. His body was covered in cuts and gashes. Her eyes widened in shock, mouth agape._

_"Something wrong, 'Tani?" he asked, seemingly unaware of his injuries. _

_"Yes, Vitani, is something wrong?" said another voice._

_"Mother?" she asked. _

_"Yes child, yes. Remember, this is all Simba's doing. All, Simba's, Doing."_

_"All Simba's doing..." she repeated in almost a trance. Just as she said this, Simba himself appeared from the long grass beside them._

_"All my doing" he said. With that, he lunged towards her._

Vitani sat up. She was panting and sweating hard. "Kopa..." she said in a whisper. She stood up and walked outside of the termite mound still panting. She sat and shivered. The cooler temperature chilled the sweat on her body. "Simba, why did you have to kill Scar? If you didn't kill him, Kopa would still be around!" she shouted. "You hurt my mother, and you have hurt me. I will take much pleasure in my place in the war. I will hurt you like you've hurt me. Justice shall be served..."

"That is what I like to hear, my child. Allow your hatred for Simba to grow, fueling you. We still have much preparing to do. In one year's time, we shall have our revenge" Zira said, sitting next to her daughter. She stared up to the moon, grinning.

"Yes mother. Kovu shall be an outstanding force. He keeps growing stronger, and with that, increases our chances of success" Vitani said.

"Indeed he will. He shall follow in Scar's paw prints and take his place as the _rightful_ king of the Pride Lands. _Our_ Pride Lands" she said, chuckling lightly.

"Mother, I must express my concern for Nuka. He has changed. He doesn't seem to be the same as he has before. He feels neglected and like you don't even love him or anything..." Vitani said quite timidly. Zira simply continued staring at the moon, her smile fading into a serious, unemotional expression.

"Scar deemed him unfit to rule. He was of no use to Scar, therefore no use to me" she said. this shocked Vitani. "It is all a part of Scar's plan. You don't have an issue with Scar's decision, do you? You have been very obedient. That isn't changing is it?" she asked, unsheathing a claw, allowing to shine in the moonlight. "You aren't _questioning_ me are you?" Fear struck Vitani, remembering the beatings she had received as a cub.

"N-no mother. I stand by the plan, even if it means...d-disowning Nuka as my brother" she said, trying to sound as strong as she could.

"Good...now, get some rest. We are sparring tomorrow and I would like you to be on your best game."

"Yes mother" Vitani replied, hanging her head in shame. What the two didn't know was that there was another listening to the conversation.

_Dis-owning me? Heh, I thought she loved me? She said so, she is my sister-no, she _was_ my sister. Now she is just another lioness..._

**Chapter Thirteen. Reviews? Have people been catching the Lion King referances I've been hiding?**


	14. The Marsh Lands

**The Marsh Lands**

-several days later-

"Pembe? Pembe, get up" Bahati said, prodding his sister with a paw.

"Eh...I don't wanna..." she replied sleepily. Bahati frowned, then gave a big smile, eager to try out his new roar. He inhaled deeply. At the peak of his breath, he held it in. Right as he was about to release it, Pembe spoke up. "If you do that, I'll make sure you don't live to do another."

Unable to hold it in any longer, he let out a large breath that came out to be nothing more than a mew, much like a cub. Pembe rose to her feet.

"Ooh, I'm terrified" she said, laughing. If he didn't have fur, Bahati would be red as a tomato.

"Yeah, well, let's get going, Chuckles" he said. "We got a long day ahead of us, now let's go."

"OK, just let me get a drink first" she said, reaching her trunk into the pond they slept beside. She raised her trunk to her mouth, and pumped the water to it. Bahati watched in wonder.

"You know, that's pretty cool. It must be nice not having to lean right to the water for your water" he said, bringing himself over for a drink.

"Yeah, i can come quite useful for other things too" she said, lowering her trunk again.

"Like what?"

"This" she said, spraying him with the water, not yet warmed by the sun. He just sat there, accepting it. He looked at her and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. His fur was soaked, making him look like a wet cotton ball. He pushed water out of his mouth.

"Thanks" he replied unemotionally.

"Hey, anytime" she said with a smile. She turned and began walking. He shook himself off and followed. The two walked for several hours in silence. They were tired from their travels, but were determined to meet the Marsh Lands as soon as possible. Soon, the smell of rotten flesh filled their noses.

"Pembe, do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I wonder where it is" she replied.

"Smells like it's coming from over there, let's check it out" he said, walking off to the left. she followed. Soon the two came to the carcass of a wildebeest. They came closer and noticed the gashes along the stomach and throat. Soon, they were greeted by three jackals.

"Ey, back off! We got this thing fair and-wait, are you traveling with an elephant?" the leader asked Bahati.

"Yes, she is my sister. And I can assure you, I have no intentions of eating your kill. I do not eat meat. I only eat insects" he replied in a relaxed tone. He figured it would be best to cause as little trouble as possible. "We are just passing through on our way to the Marsh Lands. You wouldn't be able to tell me how close we are, would you?" he asked. The other two jackals began laughing. Another one approached him.

"My boy" she said in a feminine voice "you are on the Marsh Lands."

"Yeah" the third one chimed in. "We live on the border of the Marsh Lands, so I'd say, you've arrived" he said, chuckling.

"My name is Bahati, this is my sister, Pembe."

"I am Mlinzi. This is my mate, Ujasiri, and my brother Mwindaji. We are the border patrol of this Kingdom. If we spot any trouble, we are to report to the king, Chumvi" the leader said. "Would you like us to escort you to him?"

"Well, that would be lovely" Pembe said, smiling.

"Very well, follow us" Mlinzi said. Bahati felt a nudging at his side.

"Hey, kid. How is she your sister? Doesn't exactly seem possible, if you know what I mean.." Mwindaji spoke, hushed, as if he were asking a secret.

"Well, when I was young, I was in an accident. I don't know what happened, but I woke up with these cuts. Pembe found me. Her and her mother took me in as their own. While I know we aren't _really_ related, I have only known her as my sister, so we just adopted the titles, brother and sister" he answered.

"Oh, OK. That makes _way _more sense than what I was thinkin' " he said with a smile.

"And what do we have here?" a voice asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Bahati looked forward to see a large cave standing before him, inside, the source of the voice.

"Chum, we found these guys walkin' around into the border. They don't seem to be causing trouble" Mlinzi said.

"Well, seeing as how it is an elephant paired with a lion, I hardly see a need to worry" Chumvi said, stepping out of the cave. Chumvi was a golden-bronze lion. He was built like Scar, but his face was much friendlier. His mane was almost the same color as the rest of his fur. "So, what brings you to the Marsh Lands?"

"King Chumvi, I am Bahati, this is my sister, Pembe. We grew bored of our old home and decided to travel from kingdom to kingdom. We are just looking to meet new people" Bahati said, bowing slightly.

"Very well, my boy. Now, tell me, what happened to you? Surely you are too young to be getting into fights serious enough to cause _that_" he asked.

"Well, when I was young, I got into some sort of accident. I fell from a cliff and into a river. Pembe here woke me up and I couldn't remember a thing. Her and mother took me in and raised me" Bahati said.

"Well, that is quite the tale. Well, you and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Tamu?" Chumvi called into the cave.

"Yes my dear?" an elegant lioness walked out of the cave. Her fur was a mixture of tan and white. Her eyes were green. She nuzzled the king on her arrival.

"Tamu, I need the lionesses to bring back some extra meat tonight for our guest and some of out finest grasses for his companion."

"Yes dear" she said. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked, nudging the king's shoulder with her own.

"Oh, of course! Bahati, Pembe,this is my mate and queen, Tamu. Tamu, our special guests, Pembe and Bahati."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" the pair said, bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine" she said, nodding in respect.

"Your highness? The extra meat will not be necessary. I do not eat meat, only insects" Bahati said. "But I thank you for the offer."

"Hmm...well I only know _one_ other lion who has been able to acquire a taste for bugs. Matter of fact, you look just like him..." Chumvi said. "Doesn't he?" he asked the queen.

"Why, now that you mention it, yes, he does. The only difference being, well, the mane color" she said. "Who is your father?"

"Well, I don't know" he said, sighing. He was about to go through his entire history for the third time in ten minutes. "When I was a cub, I was in an accident. I cannot remember anything that happened. I was woken up by Pembe, and raised by her-our mother."

"Ah, I see. Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. What's ours is yours. Everyone, please come out here!" she shouted into the den. Several lionesses appeared. They were all of varying ages. Some were very young cubs, all the way to very old adults. "Everyone, this is Pembe, the elephant and Bahati, the lion. They are guests. Do not eat them or give them trouble. What's ours is theirs. Allow them to feel at home."

With that, all of the lionesses and their cubs made their way to greet them. The greetings took several minutes. The elderly went first, then adults, adolescents, so forth. One lioness in particular seemed quite fond of Bahati. Her name described her completely. Ajabu. Wonder. She was completely white with pink eyes. She was a beautiful sight and Bahati caught on to her immediately.

"Why don't I show you around?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, that would be great. Pembe, will you be OK for a while?" he looked over to see her covered in cubs, rolling round and laughing with them. "Oh, I'll be fine. You go ahead. Have fun" she said, winking at her brother. He rolled his eyes. The two began walking and he was taken back by the beauty of the Marsh Lands.

"And this is why we are called the Marsh Lands. This big ol' marsh" she giggled.

"Well, that would explain the name" he said, giggling with her. "So, what's in there?"

"Well, mosquitoes, small fish, snakes, nothing fun" she replied.

"So, what do you do for fun then?" Bahati asked with a smirk.

"Well, I just _love_ walking around. this place is so beautiful" she said, staring off into the horizon "I could never imagine life anywhere else. So, where are you from?" she asked. Bahati let out a sigh. "Well, if you don't wanna talk about it..."

"No, no it's just this is the fourth time today I've had to tell it id all" he said chuckling. "When I was a cub, something happened to me. I fell from a cliff and into a river. I can't remember anything that happened before that. I woke up with a bunch of cuts and half of a tail, being poked in the side by an elephant. Her mother took me in and raised me like I was her own. She is the only mother I have ever known. Pembe is my sister. I grew up eating only bugs."

"Wow. That must have been hard.." she said, inching closer to him. "So where is she now? Your...mother?"

"She..w-was killed on the way here. We were passing through a field and the poachers got her...she told us to leave her and save ourselves. When he made it to safety, we heard her give out one last trumpet, but she didn't get to finish it. She was killed b-before she could..." Bahati said, tears welling in his eyes. One lone tear slid down his cheek and to the ground.

"Gods about...I'm so sorry" she said, nuzzling him to comfort him. He let out a purr of happiness. But he felt something else. His heart was telling him to back away. He jumped back without giving it a second thought. This surprised Ajabu.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking hurt.

"I-I don't know...I-something doesn't feel right...I feel guilty for some reason. I feel like I shouldn't be doing that...like...I don't know...I have to go..." he said, sprinting off towards the cave.

What is wrong with you? You like her, and you turn her down? She is beautiful! What are you doing?!

Something doesn't feel right in my heart. I can't explain i.

If you can't explain it, forget it!

No, I follow my heart, and it told me that was wrong, just not why.

If it can't come up with an explanation, then it doesn't have one! Get beck there!

No! The brain may forget, but the heart doesn't. I know my heart told me that for a reason, you just don't remember the reason!

You're right...

I know...

Soon he realized he was at the cave entrance. He was greeted by none other than his sister.

Great, my nosey sister. Heh, nosey. I'll laugh about that later

"Soooo...how was it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was telling her about mother, she tried to comfort me, but I backed away. It felt wrong nuzzling with another lioness..." he stopped. _That's it! There must be another lioness from before my accident. But that young?_

"Another? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think I figured it out. I think there may have been someone I loved before my accident. I don't know who, but that must be it. I liked the nuzzling, but it felt so wrong..." he said.

"Well, what a dilemma" Pembe said. "Looks like you need to sleep on it."

"Yeah, maybe..." he said, with a rather depressed tone.

"Come on, brother" she said, lying down. He walked over and curled up at her side. "Good night" she whispered to him.

"Goodnight..."

**Chapter Fourteen**


	15. The Argument

**The Argument**

A white lioness awoke the next morning, shielding her pink eyes from the sun's burning rays. _Morning already?_ she asked herself. She was the first one to wake besides the king, off to deal with his kingly duties. She made her way to the mouth of the cave, passing a sleeping Pembe and Bahati. _Why did he act so strange last night? I was only trying to comfort him. He seemed to upset about his 'mother' so I only tried cheering him up..._ she thought to herself, making her way to the waterhole beside the den. She leaned her head down the water and brought the cool liquid to her mouth, allowing it to sooth the rough dryness in her throat. She stared at her reflection, taking in every inch of her odd coloration. Her eyes met those of her reflection. She let out a deep sigh.

One and a half years ago

_A white cub was being taken on a hunt with the lionesses to see the skills needed in a hunt. As the hunting party grew closer to the herd of gazelles, they each looked directly at the cub and fled, for the thrid day in a row. Each lioness glared directly at her with their usual comments. They would say how she doesn't belong, she needs to camofladge herself more, and more importantly, it was all her fault. _

_The group walked back, the cub in the back of them along side her mother._

_"Don't worry, Ajabu, you will get the hang of it. We just need to practice your stalking skills is all" her mother said, attempting to console her._

_"Yeah, OK mom..." she said. She felt as though she didn't, no, couldn't belong. She felt as though she could never find her place in the pride. _

_The huntresses walked up to the cave in which their king was resting. He stood up and inspected the group. _

_"Where is the food?" he asked, impatiently._

_"Why don't you ask the 'White Wonder?' " one lioness said, motioning towards Ajabu. He sent her a glare. He made his way to her and questioned her. _

_"Aja, do you want this pride to starve? Would you like us all to die? Hmm?"_

_"N-no father. I'm sorry. I was hiding as best as I could. I-it's just, my fur..." she said, shaking._

_"Your fur is an abomination. A chukizo. That is all you will ever be to me. Nothing but a dirty little chukizo." He turned towards her mother._

_"We cannot keep her around. She will be of no use to the huntresses. She cannot hide! She sticks out like a sore paw!" he said._

_"Jeuri, surely we cannot just leave a cub out in the wilderness alone! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!" a lioness shouted._

_"She may be my offspring, mke, but she is not my daughter" he replied, walking out if the cave, leaving the mother and cub alone. The lioness let a tear slide down her face as she began cleaning the cub. _

_"Do not worry, my litle wonder, my little Ajabu, I shall not abandon you, I will search the lands for another place for you to grow up. Somewhere that will accept you for who you are" her mother said, nuzzling Ajabu._

_"B-but mother, I can't leave you...I won't. I love you and I wanna stay with you" she said, tears beginning to swell in her eyes._

_"I love you too, and I would never want to leave you, but you know how your father can be. Who knows what he will do if we fail a hunt another time. Your color is not your fault. There is no way to change it. I would just hate for him to do anything to you..."_

_"I-I think I understand now m-mother" Ajabu said, sobbing._

_"OK hunny. I love you so very much" she said, nuzzling her again. "We will head out tomorrow."_

_"OK mom. I love you too" she said, tears still rolling down her cheeks. _

Her memory was interrupted by a voice of concern.

"H-hey, are you you OK?" the voice asked. Ajabu had not realised she was crying, sobbing loudly. She turned away in embarrassment. "Hey, it's OK, do you wanna talk about it?" She turned towards the voice and saw Bahati sitting beside her.

"N-not really...I was just remembering something is all" she said, sniffling. "I'll be fine. Sorry you had to see me like this" she said, blushing.

"Hey, you saw me cry yesterday, it's only fair I see you cry" he said, in an attempt to cheer her up. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. So how did you sleep?"

"Fine, fine. Look, I just wanted to apologise for running off yesterday. It's just, I remembered that I had a love before my accident. It just didn't feel right nuzzling you cause I forgot about her, but my heart didn't, if that makes any sense..." Bahati said nervously.

"I understand. Look, I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything...I just saw you were upset and tried to comfort you is all."

"Oh thank the Gods. Wait, so if you aren't, you know, attracted to me" he said, shifting nervously, "then why did you seem so interested in me?" he asked.

"Well, you two are different. I mean, a lion friends with an elephant? It's unheard of. It's strange. I like strange. It makes me feel, I don't know, accepted. See, when you're the color I am, you find it hard to fit in. That is why I'm here, my father dis-owned me and I joined this pride. Being around people who are different makes me feel happy, so I figured I'd get to know you before you left..." she admitted shyly. "I know it sounds silly."

"No it doesn't. Everyone needs to belong somewhere. Maybe you belong with us?" he said, trying to comfort her. "That is, if you want to join us. We planned on leaving tonight, so if you want to come with, feel free."

"Well, I don't know if I can just leave the pride that took me in when I had nowhere else to go...I mean, these lions were nice enough to let me, a stranger, a _freak_, a chukizo, join them..."

"Woah, who said you were an abomination?" Bahati shot up.

"M-my father..." she said, sadness engulfing her voice.

"Y-your father? Your own _father_ said this? He must have been a monster...no offense" Bahati said. "I can't believe he said that. I think the color is unique. Quite beautiful, I might add."

"D-do you really think so?" Ajabu asked.

"No doubt. Honestly, if I didn't already have my heart set on a mystery lioness somewhere else, I'd have eyes for you" he said. She sniffled again.

"T-thanks Bahati, you're a great friend" she said, wrapping an arm around him. He returned the gesture, rubbing her back, comforting her. "I will think about coming with you and I will have an answer by tonight."

"OK, that sounds good. Well, I better go wake my sister up. I'll catch up with you later" he said, walking back towards the cave.

"Yeah, see ya" she said. She felt better talking to him about her past. She was glad he understood her position, not feeling accepted, wanted. Sure, her pride mates were nice and had truly accepted her, she never felt it. It wasn't their fault, and she knew they loved her like their own, but her struggle was internal.

-back at the Pride Lands-

Nala sat at the edge of Pride Rock, watching her daughter stalking a small butterfly in the grass below. She was nearing adolescence. _She has so much to learn. She needs to learn patience and she needs to start minding her father. If only she knew the reason he is so protective, she might actually listen to him instead of giving him so much trouble. Sure, he can be a little _over_protective sometimes, but I can't always say I blame him. _Simba walked over and sat beside his mate.

"We should probably tell her soon" she said. He needed no further explanation. He let out a deep sigh.

"I know, but I just can't bring myself to do it. What if she gets more mad about the fact that we didn't tell her sooner? I'm just worried that-" he was cut off.

"Simba, we can't hide her from the truth forever. How ever she decides to react to it is her own choice. Besides, I think she is ready to know about it" Nala said.

"I know she is, but _I'm_ not. I can barely even talk to you about it, and you're his mother just as much as I'm his father. It just hurts."

"You don't think I know it hurts?" she asked angrily. "HE WAS MY SON TOO! IT DOES HURT! BAD TOO!" she pounced on him, her face ridden with anger, his with fear. She began sobbing. "You aren't the only one who lost him, Simba, so STOP ACTING LIKE IT! Gods above, think about poor Vitani. The poor girl's mother did it, and she even saw it." She climbed off of Simba and collapsed into a heap on the floor and continued sobbing.

"Nala, I know I'm not the only one who lost him. I talk to you about him because I know he was your son too. You never say anything back to me except for how I need to accept it and overcome the pain."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHY I SAY THAT TO YOU, SIMBA?!" she asked.

"YES I WOULD!"

"BECAUSE I CAN"T GET OVER IT WHEN YOU KEEP BRINGING HIM UP! IT HURTS ME EVERY DAY AND YOU REMINDING ME OF IT DOESN'T HELP!" she said, breaking back into tears.

"Nala, I can't just get over it. I come to you thinking I can talk to you about my feelings. That's what you always tell me to do, right? Not be afraid to share my feelings? Now when I actually do it, you tell me I can't?" he asked.

"Simba I-"

"No, Nala. I spent all that time in the jungle, letting my emotions be eaten away by guilt, not being able to have the courage to tell the two people that raised me that I thought I killed my own father. It took you a few weeks to finally open me up, and I was still hesitant with telling you how I feel. Since we lost Kopa, I've come to you about everything. I try talking to you about how the loss of _our_ son is affecting me, and you tell me not to? Maybe if you actually stopped shutting me out on how _you _feel about it, we can get somewhere with this."

"Simba, I want to talk about it to you, I really do, but It just hurts too much...I'm sorry" Nala said, turning to walk into the den.

"Nala, I love you. Please talk to me" he said, stopping her in her tracks. She dropped her head and sighed.

"Fine. Simba, I want to kill her...I know it's dark, forbidden, but I want to personally slit her throat. I want to watch her bleed slowly. Kiara, sometimes I can't even look at her because she reminds me so much of him. She is just like him. Watching her run around and play, just like he did, makes me turn away from her. I just want, no, need, to hold him. I need my baby boy back. Zira needs to pay for what she did. I can't even bring myself to go to his rock...I build up the courage to do it, then, half way there, I lose it all and chicken out. My knees get weak when it comes into sight. I just...I just wish I could have at least said goodbye to him. I try to look for him in the stars, but I can never find him. He never comes to me in my dreams to talk to me. I try consulting the great kings, but they will not respond about him. I feel like I should have killed Zira when I had the chance."

"Nala, I feel the same way. If it wasn't against my father's law, she would have never been sentenced out to the Outlands, she would have died in my jaws. But don't you feel better talking about it?" he asked. She nodded. "I knew you would. Nala, why didn't you talk to me before?"

"I-I don't know, it just hurt so much to think about him..." she replied.

"Nala, never hold anything from me. tell me anything, no matter how much it will hurt me or you. I want to know how you feel about everything."

"I'm sorry Simba...I will try" Nala said. "And I'm sorry about blowing up earlier...I let my emotions build up for so long, they just, kinda exploded out of me..." she said, embarrassed.

"Nala, it's OK. I forgive you. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied, nuzzling him. He returned the gesture.

"Someday, we will all take a trip to Kopa's rock. That is when we will tell Kiara" Simba said.

"Sounds good"

"Hey, I heard shouting. Is everything OK?" a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Sarafina, Nala's mother.

"Now it is" Nala said, nuzzling Simba once again.

**Chapter Fifteen**


	16. Vitani's Thoughts and Ajabu's Decision

**Vitani's Thoughts and Ajabu's Decision**

_Simba..._she thought to herself. _Who does he think he is? Kicking us out of the Pride Lands? Well, King, duh, but it seems a little unjust. All mother did was even the odds...he couldn't see that? I see it, everyone else in the Outlands sees it. Why can't he? Kovu was chosen by Scar to be his heir. Technically speaking, Simba shouldn't even be king. Kovu should. _

Vitani sat beneath the afternoon sun, staring at nothing in particular. Her thoughts raced through her head at a million miles an hour. Zira had truly corrupted her. The admiration and love she had once felt for Simba was gone. She no longer felt for her lost love. She never mentioned his name, not even to herself. The less pain she felt and the less attachment to the royal family she had, the easier it would be to bring Simba down to his knees, begging for dear life.

_I wonder if the Pride Lands have changed much. Ah, the green grass between my toes, the waterhole, the food. That place is a haven. I can't wait for Kovu to be king! All the food, land, and respect I could ever want. _These thoughts brought a smile to her lips. This was something she hadn't done in quite some time. She walked over to the small puddle the Outlanders use as a water supply. She lowered her head and took in the warm water. It wasn't very refreshing, but it kept her hydrated. She finished her drink and stared at her reflection. Her cold blue eyes lost the vibrantness they once help. They had become more bland, dull blue. She looked to her tuft of hair and pulled it back. She wished to have it gone. It gave her a masculine look, almost like a young male would. She let out a sigh and released her tuft, allowing it to flop lazily back into place. She growled to herself.

"Ugh, why can't I be like the other girls! No male would ever want to be with me! I look too much like a guy! UGH!" she continued ranting and grumbling for a few minutes. Another lioness was lying not too far away. Her ears twitched as the shouting stirred her from her light nap.

"Who is that? It sounds like..." she got to her feet and walked over to the puddle, "Vitani" she said, gaining the attention of the lioness at the water. Vitani looked over at the lioness in surprise.

"...H-hey Chuki...so...just how much of that did you hear?" she asked, extremely embarrassed. She was blushing, but her fur concealed it. Mostly.

"Well, I heard enough. Sounds like _someone_ has boy-troubles?" Chuki asked with a mischievous smirk. "Come on, spill. No need to be embarrassed, girls need girl talk. Let it out."

"Well...I-I just don't feel very, you know, pretty. I mean, this tuft, it just makes me look like a young boy. Almost every lion I've met so far has thought I was a boy. It sucks!" Chuki smiled, happy it was this easy to get Vitani to open up. "I mean, I try to look nice, but it never works. Everytime I see my reflection, I just, I don't know, get all depressed. I feel like I'll never find love again because nobody will get to know me. It's just not fair! I-"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. Again? You used to be in love? Vitani, I never knew you had feelings" Chuki said, smirking. "So, who is the lucky lion? Where is he?" Vitani sunk her head and sighed. She raised a claw and pointed up to the sky. "Oh Gods above, I'm sorry. What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

"No it's fine. Well, sadly, he was a victim of revenge. You see, his father killed my mom's mate, and she took revenge on him by killing his son" she said, tears forming in her eyes. She hoped never to have to tell this story even again. "H-his name was-is Kopa. He was Simba's son."

"Woah, you were in love with the son of the enemy? How romantic" Chuki said, smiling.

"Well, he wasn't the enemy at the time. We were cubs and we lived in the Pride Lands. It was far before you joined us. But yeah, we were in love, truly. We couldn't stay away from each other. I used to sneak over to hang out with him. Our love was so obvious, we were betrothed by the king and queen. They even saw our love. After he was killed, I loved him up untill a month ago. I have finally gotten over him" or so she thought "and I tried to see other lions. Every one of them turned me down..."

"Aw, why?"

"Puh, guess. They said they aren't into dudes..." she replied, sniffling. Vitani couldn't believe how easily she was opening up to Chuki. She was even beginning to cry, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Chuki came closer to her distressed pridemate and began nuzzling her. This surprised Vitani at first, but she accepted it and returned the gesture.

"Oh, come on Vitani, don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about. Trust me. I think you are very cute. I think the tuft makes you even cuter. Any lion would be lucky to have you to look forward to sleeping by their side. I know I would."

"Thanks Chuki. That means a lot to m-wait, what?" she asked, confused. She pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Could you repeat that again?"

"I said any lion would be lucky to have you to look forward to sleeping by their side. I know I would." She noticed the confused look on Vitani's face. "Oh, I thought you knew? You see, I'm, well, like a lion. Not into dudes. Ha." she said. Vitani's face grew into a look of shock. "But it's not like I chase after every lioness I see. Look, I'm your friend and I just gave you my honest opinion is all" she said with a smile. Not flirtatious, but friendly. She began walking away. "I hope I cheered you up. See ya!" she trotted off, leaving a distraught and confused lioness to her own thoughts.

_Well, well, well. I never expected Chuki...hmm... Maybe she is right. Maybe I'm not too bad. I just need to find a lion who will accept me is all. _Her thoughts were broken by a distant call.

"Vitani, it's time for your sparring!"

"Coming mother!" she shouted. She ran off into the direction of the voice with a new found confidence. _I'm pretty, I just need the right guy._

-meanwhile in the Marsh Lands-

Ajabu paced back and forth thinking about the proposal. She wanted to go with him, but she didn't want to leave her home. She weighed out the pros and cons out loud to herself.

"But he makes me feel happy, accepted. But they took me in. I could be where I belong! But I'd be turning my back on the ones I owe my life to. UGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"I could help you decide" a voice said from behind her. The albino lioness whipped herself around in shock. She saw Pembe standing before her. Ajabu was so distracted, she didn't even hear the elephant sneak up on her.

"Gods above! You terrified me!" she shouted. The young elephant just giggled.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes. So, what is this dilemma you have?"

"Well, I was talking to your brither this morning and he told me to come with you guys when you left. I am having trouble deciding what to do."

"Well have you weighed your options?"

"Yes. Coming with you guys, I will feel accepted, wanted, where I belong. But here, this pride took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I feel like leaving them would be a betrayal to their kindness. I just don't Know!" she shouted. Ajabu began sobbing. "I just can't abandon them..."

"Aj, I think you should talk to Chumvi, see what he thinks. If he truly cares for you, even though he took you in and watched you grow up, if it means you will finally find true happiness, he will let you go" Pembe said, rubbing her trunk along Ajabu's back to confort her.

"A-are you sure? Will he really accept it?" Ajabu asked, tears in her eyes.

"If he truly cares about you, he would want you happy. If you same with us, you would feel accepted, in place, happy. Will you be sad about leaving your pride? Sure. But sometimes you have to give up some things to gain others" Pembe said. The albino lioness looked up at Pembe and smiled.

"T-thank you, Pembe. You are truly wise beyond your years" she said. This comment made Pembe's tear flap with joy.

"I'm just happy to help" she said with a smile before walking off. Ajabu sent out to find the king. She hoped he'd respect her decision. She began walking in a quickened pace, growing eager to find the king. _This could be it! I could finally belong somewhere! With people like me! People who are different._ Her happiness grew untill she found Chumvi. It was quickly replaced with nervousness. He was sitting on a hill watching over his land. She began to slowly approach him.

"C-Chum?" she asked timidly. His ears flickered in her direction. He turned his head around and as he saw who wa calling him, a smile met his face.

"Ah, Ajabu" he began in a deep voice, "come, sit" he said, patting the spot at his side. "I see something's troubling you. What is it?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"W-well, I was wondering how you would feel if I left with Pembe and Bahati tonight? Before you get mad, I want to explain. I feel welcomed with them. They are very different from normal lions and elephants. They have looked beyond the Circle of Life and found friendship in another species. this makes me feel at home. Not that you haven't provided me with a home. You've given me all I could ever ask for. I just, I feel like I belong with them. What do you think?" she asked.

"What do I think? Well, I say this. We took you in out of kindness, never expecting anything back. It seems as though you are trying to pay me back by staying, whether you feel you belong or not. I will not allow that. I only have your best interest in mind. Please, Ajabu, go with them and take _your_ place in the Circle of Life. Live a life where you feel welcomed, needed, purposed. I understand why you'd want to go and I am not the least bit angry with you. I accept how you feel and I am giving you my blessing" he said. He wrapped an arm around you and she did the same.

"I will miss you" she said.

"And I will miss you as well. Now, go inform the lionesses and cubs of your leave. I will see you tonight at the seeing off" he said. She nodded and began back to the cave.

**Chapter Sixteen. Will all the people following this leave a review? I would like feedback from my readers. It would be greatly appreciated. I realize the past few chapters haven't been the best, but I will pick up on the action in the next one. I'm just trying to include everyone in the story and get as much emotion in it as I think should be. Please tell me if you like or dislike how the past few chapters have been.**


	17. The Departure, Newfound Trust And a Plan

**The Departure, Newfound Trust, And a Plan**

Bahati woke from his cat nap to find that it was raining lightly. A rain drop hit his nose, causing him to growl in annoyance. He raised a paw to his face and wiped his nose. He looked around to see the sky beginning to turn an orange-yellow. He let out a sigh, knowing that he only had an hour or so before they headed out. _The rain should let up soon. It seems light enough. Well, I better find Pembe._ he thought to himself. He rose to his feet and began walking around in search of his sister. He took in the scenery and admired its beauty. _I wonder if I will ever get my memory back..._he wondered. _Will I just forget everything I have now, and have my entire mind-set replaced by the one I used to have? I wish I could just know a little more... _he continued his thoughts as he searched for his sister. Something he saw made his stop in his tracks. He saw a small cub he hadn't seen before, but something about her struck a certain familiarity in him, but he couldn't figure out what. Then, it hit him. The cub's dull greyish coat, the tuft of hair, the eyes, they were an off blue/purplish color. Not a perfect match, but close enough. She looked so close to the cub he remembered all those months ago. The cub saw him staring at her and shifted nervously.

"H-hey mister" she said in a small, intimidated voice. "Is there something I can help you with?" She seemed very well-mannered. He continued to stare in awe and recognition. He snapped out of it, realising how scared the cub seemed.

"N-no. You just...look like someone I think I used to know. That's all. What is your name?" he asked.

"I-I'm Siri, sir" she said, looking up with a smile.

"Well, Siri, it was nice meeting you" he said, dipping his head in a bow. He still remained serious. She did, after all, look like the cub who had shoved him from the cliff a year and a half ago. He continued walking through the grasslands and his thoughts traveled from his memory to Siri. _She looks like she could be related to her...I wonder if she is in this pride? No, I would have seen her. I'm sure of that._ He stared at the ground as he walked, deep in thought. Bahati paused once more, hearing the voices of a lion and a lioness.

"I will miss you" she said.

"And I will miss you as well. Now, go inform the lionesses and cubs of your leave. I will see you tonight at the seeing off" he said. She nodded and began back to the cave.

He recognized the voices as King Chumvi and Ajabu. He saw Ajabu begin walking off and decided to catch up to her.

"Hey, Ajabu!" he shouted to her. "Wait up!" She was caught by surprise and turned around to face him.

"Oh, Bahati! You scared me. Do you and your sister plan on giving me a heart attack? Anyways, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I was walking this way and I managed to catch you on the way to find Pembe. Care to join me in the search?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure. But wait, what's this? A smile? The Bahati I know is usually all mopey 'n junk" she said. Then she pounced on him and put on a fake angry glare. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" she asked, laughing. He pushed her off and got to his feet chuckling.

"Well, I just got a load of good news today is all"

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" she asked.

"Well, me and Pembe have a new traveling partner" he said with a smile. She was shocked by this and stepped back from him.

"H-how did you know?" she asked.

"Well, I showed up just in time to catch the end of your conversation. I gotta say, I'm happy you're coming with us" he said, still holding his big smile.

"Yeah, me too. I feel like now I'll finally have a place to belong, my own role in the circle of life, my own madhumuni. Sure, I'll miss everyone, but it feels like this is my destiny" she said in a serious tone. Her face lost the grin it had and grew into a serious, stern expression.

"Good. I'm glad you see it that way" Bahati replied. "Well, we should get to the den, see if she is there, seeing as how it's right over this hill" he said, pointing to the right.

"Yeah, we gotta let everyone know about me leaving" she replied in a lighter tone. They headed over the hill and to the den. They were greeted by the pride along with Pembe. She stood out being significantly taller than the lions around her. Out of the crowd came Chumvi and Tamu. Tamu was slightly ahead of her mate. The crowd started cheering upon the arrival of Bahati and Ajabu. The king held up a paw to silence the crowd. The cheers died down into a few hoorays and yeahs. Tamu talked up to Ajabu and she bowed in respect to the queen. Tamu replied with a nod and began to speak.

"Ajabu, my dear girl. It has been an honor to have you in our pride. You have been kind, generous, and the children could never _could_ get enough of you. We love you like our own and after hearing your reasoning, we understand and respect your decision." She gave her an affectionate head-butt. "Be safe, and may the Great Kings always be at your side." Chumvi nodded to Ajabu seeing as they had already discussed this.

A tear slid down Ajabu's cheek and she felt a paw wipe it away. She looked over to see Bahati smiling at her. she leapt forward and hugged the king and queen.

"Thank you both so very much. You have been the parents i wish mine were. You took me in, fed me, took care of me, everything. I could never thank you enough. I love you both" she said. She backed away from them. "I love you all! Thank you for treating me as though I was never any different from any of you! I love you all and will miss you deeply!" This caused the crowd to erupt into another cheering riot.

A half hour of goodbyes and farewells passed and the three had begun their journey into the darkness.

"Hey, Pembe" Bahati said to his sister.

"Yes Baha?"

"Remember that cub I told you about? The one who pushed me off the cliff?" he said casually. This startled Ajabu.

"Wait, a cub pushed you off a cliff?" she asked in a panic.

"Yeah heh, when I was a cub. Matter of fact, she is the reason I'm here. She is the one who pushed me into the river Pembe found me in. Well, anyways, I met a cub today who looked just like her. She said her name was Siri." This made Ajabu stop in her tracks.

"Bahati...there isn't anyone in our Pride named Siri" she said, terrified.

-meanwhile in the Pride Lands-

"Man, this sucks! Every time we wanna get a drink, we gotta take turns. I hate it!" Banzai shouted. "Stupid crocodiles, so scaly and mean and stuff..."

"Oh, quit your whining, Banzai" Shenzi said. "We should be lucky we didn't get what we deserved in the first place. I still can't believe we tried to kill those two as cubs. Damn Scar, all his gettin' our hopes up..."

"Yeah, OK, you win. Simba should not have even let us here, but he did. Why are you always right?" he asked.

"''Cause you're always wrong" she replied. "Therefore, someone has to the the right one."

"Shut up" he said. Ed began laughing maniacaly. Banzai slapped him. "I gotta admit, Simba has this place runnin' smoothly. Green grass, plenty of food, lookin' way better than when Scar was here."

"Why, thank you" a voice from behind them said. The three whirled around to see Simba standing over them with a kind smile on his face. The three began shaking, afraid they had violated some sort of rule. "Guys, relax. I just stopped over because I was doing my night patrol and heard voices. There is no reason to be afraid."

"Well that is where you're wrong" Shenzi said in a shaking voice. "See, we want to apologize for, ya know, everything. The Elephant Graveyard, the whole Scar as ruler deal, the whole shabang. We realize how stupid we were and that we are very grateful for your undeserved kindness" she said with a bow. The other two followed.

"Well, you can thank my father for that. I was ready to end you, but something told me he wouldn't have liked that" he said as a breeze ruffled his mane. "So how have you been holding up here? I see you all still have your limbs" he said, smirking. Banzai spoke up this time.

"Well, ya know, it's not so bad once you get the hang of dodging constant death every time you get thirsty" he said casually.

"Yeah, I can imagine that would be very difficult. You know somethin'? You three have been very well-behaved, so I have a little treat for you today. Follow me" Simba stated. The three looked at each other in confusion and they followed in silence. Simba was the one to break it. "So, Shenzi, when we first reunited, you spoke of my son. How exactly did you hear about the incident?"

"Oh w-well you know" she said, nervous and afraid. "One person tells another, that person tells five, I simply overheard the relaying of the story is all."

"Ah, well, I wonder how true to fact your version was. Well, it seems we are here." The trio of hyenas looked around the darkness and saw nothing but a large rock.

"What's with the rock?" Banzai asked.

"The rock marks the worst event to happen in my life. This marks the place of my son's _murder_" he replied with a coldness on the last word. "You see, it was here that my son was lured to his death by Zira, who I'm sure you are all familiar with" he said. The three gulped and looked at each other with fear. Of course they remembered her. She would have then fetch this and that, send them on errands, and beat them for fun. She was, after all, _queen_ of the Shadow Lands, ruling alongside Scar. "Yeah, I thought so. Well, she wanted revenge because she thinks I killed Scar. Now, I'm sure all of us here know that isn't true" he said. raising an eyebrow at them. The three nodded quickly. "She thought that killing an innocent cub was a good enough payback, So on the day we announced that my son was betrothed to her daughter, she did it. She lured him here, told him she wanted to talk to him about marrying her daughter, surrounded him with lionesses, and killed him" he said, a single year rolling down his cheek. "Her daughter, who was madly in love with the boy, saw the whole thing happen." This brought out a shocked expression, even to Ed.

"Wow...that is something that should never be seen by a cub...and _that_'s sayin' somethin' comin' from me" said Banzai.

"I couldn't agree more. Well, I had a team of rhinos bring this rock here in his memory. I visit every so often to talk to him. It's nice to have some sort of connection to him. This marker is a reminder of not only a great son and prince, but not to take anything for granted" Simba said. "Now, the real reason I came here tonight is because I have news for you. My father came to me in a dream last night" he said, taking a seat in front of the three. "He told me that one of the most impartant attributes of a king, is forgiveness. It doesn't matter who it is, a second chance shall always be given. You three, if you choose to accept it, are allowed full access to the Pride Lands."

"Y-you're serious?" asked Shenzi.

"Yeah, man. This isn't somethin' to joke about" Banzai added. Ed shushed the two of them and looked up to the king.

"Yes. As much as I would love to keep you drinking from the crocodile-infested waters, it goes against my gut. Welcome back" he said with a smile. The trio began howling and cackling with joy and embraced each other tightly. "There are however...rules" Simba said with a smirk. The trio stopped immediately.

"Yeah, sure! Any rules you make, we will follow. Isn't that right Banzai?"

"Oh yeah, yeahm no doubt. Ed?" Ed just shook his head vigorously up and down, his tongue flapping all over.

"Good. Now, you may hunt, but only enough to eat. No senseless killing. You are to make a schedule of when you plan to hunt around our schedule. If you get hungry during the day, come to Pride Rock and check to see _if _and _where_ the lionesses are hunting. Hunts may not be interfered with. My lionesses will not interfere with yours. Any violence towards anyone besides each other will mot be tolerated. Feel free to use Scar's old den as a home if you'd like. Once again, welcome back."

"Thank you very much Simba. We are in your debt. Whatever you need whenever you need it" Shenzi said, smiling.

"Yeah, no problem boss! Whatever, whenever. Right Ed?" Banzai asked, looking to Ed. Ed nodded and began laughing.

"And Simba? I'm truly sorry about Kopa" Shenzi said nervously.

"Thank you. Now, I must continue my patrol. I have already warned the lionesses or your arrival. make yourselves at home" Simba said, nodding to them. They bowed in return, then ran off cackling with joy. "Dad, I don't know exactly why I'm doing this, but you have never been wrong before." A wind blew through his mane. "OK, besides trusting Uncle Scar, you haven't been wrong before." Somewhere from about, he could have sworn he had heard his father laughing at his own joke.

Somewhere, not too far from here, a baboon sat up in his large Baobab tree, staring at his paintings on the wall. A wind came through the branches, swiping his beard across his face.

"Ah, Mufasa, returning from a visit wid deh king? Hehehe. Well, tell me, old friend, what can I do for you?" Another breeze came through around the baboon. "A dark lion? Zira's boy? You mean Kovu? He shall return? And you want me to WHAT? Oh, Mufasa, you've been up deyah too long, your head is in the clouds!" he shouted and the winds came through carrying a voice from long ago.

_Trust me._

"OK, OK I'll do it, but only because we are such good friends hehehe" the baboon cackled.

**Chapter Seventeen. Please Review**


	18. Another visit from Old Friends and Revea

**Another visit from Old Friends and Revealing the Truth**

"And you're sure this is what she looked like?" Ajabu asked.

"For the fiftieth time YES! Dull grey coat, hair tuft, and purplish-blue eyes" Bahati answered impatiently. "And you're positive that no cub looks like this?"

"Yes" Pembe spoke up. "The whole time we were there, I was playing with the kids. I learned all of the names and faces of them. And an elephant _never_ forgets."

"Well, this is shocking. I mean, I don't know if it is good or bad, but it should be looked at" Ajabu said, a look of concern spread across her face.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just a stray cub who got lost. I should have asked her what she was doing there...but hey, you can't change the past" Bahati said with a chuckle. "Aj, I think you're worrying too much. She's just one cub. How dangerous could that be? I say we just get some sleep and continue walking in the morning. We'll travel around to some more prides, and then we will come back to your pride to check into the whole 'Siri' deal. OK?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine" Ajabu said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I could use a lot of sleep. Playing with cubs all day is tough" Pembe said, lying down with a yawn.

"Hey, don't forget, sis, mom used to have to keep an eye on us and we were WAY worse" Bahati said, chuckling. "Now, let's get some sleep. Goodnight Aj, Goodnight Pembe."

"Goodnight Bahati" the girls said in unison. The three fell into a deep slumber, consumed in their own thoughts. Little did they know, they would find out the answer to their question sooner than they thought.

-meanwhile-

"What did I tell you about wandering off?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Baba, I really am. I was chasing this butterfly, and then I got lost...I didn't know how to get back here...I'm sorry" the cub said, bursting into tears.

"Oh, Siri, don't cry. I was just worried about you is all...I already lost one daughter, and I don't want to lost another" her father said. "I love you, my child."

"I love you too, Baba" the cub said, nuzzling her father.

"Now, come rest. Our search continues in the morning" he told her, lying down and pulling her close to his side. "Sweet dreams, my child. Sweet dreams."

-back in the Grass Lands-

Hasira had finally forgiven herself for standing idly by during Kopa's murder. She had begun talking to the other lionesses, eating with the other lionesses, and sleeping with the other lionesses. She had found inner peace. Sometimes, though, she would look up to the stars and talk to Kopa. She would still apologize, but mostly, she would just talk. _Even though he is gone_ she thought to herself, _I should never forget who he is._

She awoke before the rest of the pride, as usual, and made her way to the waterhole. She lapped up the cold water, still not warmed by the sun's touch. As the icy liquid slipped down her throat, she had grown the feeling that she was being watched. She sat up, closed her eyes, and her surroundings grew completely silent. Almost. Her ears twitched in the direction of a footstep. _Five feet behind me_ she thought. She drew in a deep breath and lept straight into the air. She spun around to face her attacker, then pounced on him. She growling in his face, then realised who it was. _Damn._

"It's great to see you too" said Moko, one of the rogue lions she had become acquainted with.

"Moko, what are you doing here?" she asked, climbing off of him.

"I came to see you" he said, flashing a flirtatious grin.

"I know that, but what are you doing _here_? Tojo will chase you off for good if he sees you are in his Kingdom!"

"I highly doubt that" he said with confidence.

"And why would that be?" she asked, confused.

"Because Tojo's weak, pathetic, a sad excuse for a king" Hasira grew angry with him as he continued. Nobody insults her king. "And more importantly, he's in the bushes right next to you. Come on out Toj, I know you're there." And with that, a surprised Tojo stepped out from behind the bushes.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, if you're going to hide, try to remember to keep your tail _down_" Moko said and began laughing. "It's good to see ya Toj. How's the old ball 'n chain?"

"Oh, Tama? Well, you know, feisty, little bossy, not too much has changed. So, what was with all those comments earlier?"

"Well, I knew you were there, so I figured I'd have some fun" Moko said, grinning widely.

"So, wait, how do you guys know each other?" Hasira asked. The kindness that Tojo had shown towards a rogue had surprised her.

"Well, me, Toj, and Tam all grew up in the Pride Lands. We were friends with Simba and everyone. We each went off to start our own prides, with the exception of me. I just roamed around the lands, takin' the more nomadic life style."

"Hey, Mo, what have you been up to lately? See anything interesting?"

"Well..."

-Flashback-

I was walking through the tall grass, stalkin' ya know...and there was this herd of gazelles. I got close enough to jump out at one when I saw the strangest thing. There was an elephant grazing with them an-

-Present-

"Wait, that doesn't seem to interesting. That isn't too rare..." Hasira said. Moko chuckled and spoke to her.

"Well, that's because you didn't let me finish"

-Flashback-

There was an elephant grazing with them and the crazy thing was, it was accompanied by a lion! The guy was just chillin' on her back talkin' to her like they were the same.

-Present-

"Probably the strangest thing I had ever seen in my life" he finished.

"That does seem rather, strange. But down to business. What brings you here old friend?" Tojo asked. Moko cocked his head to the side.

"Do I need a reason to come see an old friend?" he asked.

"Well, no. But that doesn't mean you don't have one" Tojo said. Moko sighed deeply.

"OK, you got me. I'm looking for a place to call home. I've been so lonely out there roaming the lands. There is nobody to talk to, eat with, anything. It's driving me crazy! Tojo, old friend, may I join your pride?" he asked, bowing in respect. Tojo held a paw to his chin.

"Hmm...well...Yeah, i guess I could let you" Tojo said with a smile. Moko's face held an expression of joy as he began bounding around laughing and cheering like a cub.

"Tojo thank you so much" he said, bowing to the king. "I am in your debt."

"All I ask is that you make yourself at home, and protect it as though it were" Tojo said to him.

"Come on, Toj. I knew that. This is my new home. Why wouldn't I wanna protect it? What happens to you happens to me. Now, what can we do about some food? I'm starving!"

"Ah, same old Moko" Tojo said, causing the three to laugh.

-in the Pride Lands-

"Ah, Pumbaa, this place looks great! Here, lift up this log, and I'll use this stick to scrape the bugs out!" Timon said while holding up a twig he pulled off of a bush.

"OK!" Pumbaa shouted, shovelling his tusk under the log and pulling it up.

"WOAH MAMMA! WE HIT THE MOTHERLOAD!" Timon shouted as the ground became colorful with the many different insects swarming out from under the log. Pumbaa dropped the log and pounced to the ground, feasting on all of the former inhabitants of the log. "I tell ya, buddy, thew don't got 'em like this back in the jungle."

"You said it Timon!" Pumbaa shouted with a muffled voice, bugs spilling from his mouth.

"Hey guys, mind if I get in on this?" a voice asked.

"SIMBA! Hey kid, you are always welcome to join in on our feast! Here, have a grub!" Timon said, handing over a bright orange grub. Simba plopped it into his mouth and slurped it down.

"Mmm, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Slimy, yet satisfying!" he said. The three friends began laughing. "Ah man, it seems like only yesterday. Those were some good times, huh fellas?"

"Yeah, just relaxin', eatin', no worryin'. Hakuna Muhtata" Timon said. "No kingdoms, no epic battles, more importantly, no hula skirts!" The three laughed once again.

"Oh, Timon you looked great!" Simba said, chuckling.

"I'll tell ya, I'm really glad we outran those hyenas. Especially because I was the main course" Pumbaa said, sighing deeply.

"Yeah, sorry about that buddy"Timon said, rubbing the warthog's side.

"Eh, Hakuna Muhtata" Pumbaa said with a shrug. The trio went back to eating the bugs and grubs.

"Man, I've almost forgotten how good these are! I think these are better than zebra. And I _love_ zebra" Simba said. "I wonder why everyone else is so repulsed by eating these? I asked Kiara to try them and she almost threw up!" Simba laughed.

"Yeah same here. We tried to get her to try it when she was a kid, but she said it was gross" Timon said.

"Well, that's cause she hasn't tried it!" Pumbaa said, causing the three to laugh again.

"And I never will" came a voice fromm behind them. The three turned around to see the queen and princess standing with disgusted expression on their faces.

"Simba! How many times do I have to tell you?! NO EATING BUGS!" Nala shouted at the king. He just looked at her and flashed his signature Simba grin. This time, though, it was filled with squirming worms and grubs. Kiara giggled at her father's immaturity. Nala just rolled her eyes with a smile. "It's like I'm married to a cub..."

Simba swallowed his mouthful of bugs before speaking. "So, what brings you here, my queen?"

"Well, I was thinkin' about the talk we had a few days ago...and I think it's time..." she said, dropping her head with a sigh. When she raised it again, it held a grin. "I'm ready, and I think she is too" she said, motioning towards Kiara.

"Um...OH! That. OK, lets go then. I'll see you guys later" he said over to Timon and Pumbaa who waved and said something, but it was muffled by their full mouths.

"Wait, ready for what? Oh no...is it the _talk_? I already know so can we just-" Kiara was cut off.

"No no no, this is NOT the _talk_. This is a little more serious" Simba said. "Follow me."

Kiara gave her mother a puzzled look. Nala just mouthed the words 'Mind your father'. She nodded and began following. The three were silent for the walk. Kiara was the first to speak up. She quickened her pace and walked beside her father.

"OK, so where are we going? We've been walking fo ra half hour and you haven't said any-" she was cut off again.

"We're here" Simba said softly. Kiara broke the eye contact she had with her father and followed his eyes. There, she saw a waterfall. On the edge of a cliff stood a large stone.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Sit down and let me tell you a story" Simba said. Kiara walked in front of him and sat down facing him.

"It was a little over two years ago. It had been a few weeks since I had overthrown Scar. Your mother had grown very sick. She would be awake all night throwing up, she barely ate, and she had gotten VERY moody. I was so worried about her. She kept trying to tell me she was fine and not to worry, but I'm her husband, what can you expect. One day I called Rafiki to come have a look at her."

-Flashback-

_'Good morning, your majesties! And how can I be of service fuh you tuday?' Rafiki asked._

_'Rafiki! You gotta help us! Nala's sick! She's been puking and hasn't been eating! She keeps yellin' at me for _some_ reason' Simba said, pacing back and forth. _

_'Ah well, let me take uh look at hah' Rafiki said. He began patting the king's shoulder. 'Do not worry, old friend. I'm sure it is nuhting! I will let you know as soon as I figure it out! Trust in old Rafiki!' he said, walking off into the main den. Simba remained outside for what seemed like hours. He paced back and forth. Sonn enough, Rafiki came out of the den with a smile on his face. _

_'Well? How is she?' he asked nervously demanding. _

_'Ah, Simba, dat is not my place to tell. Why don't you check on huh yaself?' Rafiki said, hobbling away with his staff in hand. Simba rushed into the den to see Nala lying on the floor looking at him with a large smile across her face. _

_'Hey daddy' she said, a tear of joy sliding down her face. Simba stopped in his tracks. _

_'Nala what are you...wait...you mean?' he asked and she nodded. 'NALA!' he shouted, running over to her and nuzzling her. 'I'm so happy!' tears of his own escaping his eyes. _

-Present-

Kiara spoke up. "Ya, then I was born, right?" A smile came across Simba's face, but sadness filled his eyes.

"No. It wasn't you. Not yet, anyways. Kiara, you had a brother. His name was Kopa" Simba said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Nala walked up and sat beside him.

"He died two months before you were born" she said. Kiara was completely confused.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me before? You hid this from me my entire life, and you decided to tell me now?!" she said, growing angry.

"Kiara, sweety, it hurt us just too much to talk about it" Nala said.

"And I wasn't sure how you'd take it" Simba added. "Please calm down I-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I HAD A BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! I'M ALMOST TWO YEARS OLD! I'M PRACTICALLY AN ADULT! AND NOW YOU WANT TO TELL ME?"

"Sweety, please. We-"

"NO MOM! I AM GETTING SICK OF YOU NOT TRUSTING ME" she said, turning to Simba. "YOU NEVER LET ME GO ANYWHERE ALONE, YOU HAVE TIMON AND PUMBAA FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE I GO! WHAT YOU COULDN'T TRUST ME WITH THIS EITHER?" Kiara shouted as tears were brought into Nala's eyes. Kiara noticed this and started shouting at her now. "Don't put on those fake tears, mom. You guys act _and _treat me like a cub. I'M SICK OF IT! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME I HAD A BROTHER!? WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU?!"

"THE KIND THAT DON'T WANT TO LOSE A CHILD TWICE! IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME, YOU'D KNOW THAT ZIRA MURDERED HIM! SHE WANTED REVENGE ON SCAR, SO SHE LURED HIM OUT HERE AND KILLED MY SON!" Simba shouted, getting right into Kiara's face. She backed away and lowered herself in sheer terror. She had never known her father to be this aggressive. He turned around to walk away.

"Dad I-" she started. He growled in response and continued walking. Nala was lying down on the ground crying her eyes out.

"I told you she wasn't ready" he said to Nala. Kiara had been hit by the reality of what she had just done. Her heart dropped.

"Mom, I'm sorry..."

"JUST GO!" she shouted. Kiara was heartbroken. Normally her mother was the more compassionate of the two, but now even she was pushing her away. "This is why we didn't tell you. We thought you'd act just like this. We didn't think you'd be able to handle it. You wanna be treated like an adult?" Nala rose to her feet, face ridden with anger. She whispered in her ear. "Start acting like one." And with that, she ran off to Join at Simba's side.

_What have I done_ Kiara thought to herself. _I just destroyed my parents' hearts...Gods above...what am I going to do?_

**CHapter Eighteen. How do you like it?**


	19. The Mission, The Memory, The Thievery

**The Mission, The Memory, and The Thievery**

_Ugh, up at dawn? Can't I ever just take a day off? I know my mission is important, but is a _little_ free time too much to ask?_ a dark lion thought to himself. He was almost full grown now, his mane had nearly filled out. He was on his way to combat training with his mother and sister. _I think I'm far more than prepared for killing Simba, yet Mother insists on training me further. I don't understand it, but it's probably best not to argue._ He continued walking and eventually found his way to his training area inside one of the larger termite mounds. There sat his mother and sister.

"Kovu! Front and center!" Zira spoke sternly. Kovu sat directly in front of him. He looked straight. She began circling him. Vitani sat off to the side observing. She began chuckling and continued circling. "Impressive..._most_ impressive. Now, _what_ is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Scar. Take his place in the Pride Lands." he replied.

"Yes! What have I taught you?"

"Simba is the enemy."

"And _What _must you do!?" Zira asked excitedly.

"I must _kill _him" Kovu said, narrowing his eyes. Nuka was sitting in the corner listening to the conversation.

"Oh, it's great to see the _Chosen One_ has a firm grasp of the obvious" he muttered loud enough for them to hear. Zira growled loudly on his direction. Nuka erupted into nervous laughter. "I'll, uh, just be going!" he said and pranced out of the cave.

"Vitani!" Zira demanded. Vitani quickly stood up and placed herself in front of her.

"Mother" she said sitting straight.

"Take Kovu and walk with him around the lands. Inform him of the plan and cover _every _aspect. No details are to be spared." Vitani simply nodded and began to walk out of the den. Kovu quickly followed. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Conversing wasn't a big need for Vitani, but something was eating away at Kovu.

"Vitani? Can you tell me why Nuka hates me so much? I haven't done anything to him. I remember we used to be so close, then the training started and now, well, this..." he said, pain in his words. Vitani let out a deep sigh and stopped walking.

"Kovu, I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but Nuka isn't treated the best around here. Mothe outcasts him and pretty much disowned him. She only cares about you and me. This bothered Nuka. In case you can't tell, Nuka isn't exactly all there. He has been driven to the brink of insanity because of this. Mother favorites us, and couldn't give a _damn_ if he dropped dead right now or not. I feel so bad for him. I -"

"No, that doesn't sound right. Mother is always so caring and nice" Kovu said.

"Yeah, to _us_" Vitani retorted. "Isn't it strange Nuka never eats with us, sleeps with us, or even talks to us? And if he goes, Mother smacks him and chases him off?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But what? There has to be a reason?" she asked. Kovu nodded. "Well, you're right. There is one. I asked Mother about this a while ago. She told me that when Nuka was born, Scar saw him as weak and of no use. Mother thought of him as the same way. If he didn't matter to Scar, he doesn't matter to her. Quite sad. You guys used to be best friends...but now...You know somethin'? I was talking to Nuka one time and he told me Mother threatened him. Terrible things..."

"Well...now it all makes sense. I wish there was a way to set things right..."

"Believe me, I do too, but when I'd try to apologize, he'd tell me to shove it...he's gone..." she said, a tear forming in her eye. "But, back to business" she said, wiping her eye. "The mission is simple. We have heard that the princess' first hunt is tomorrow. The plan is that Nuka and I will set the plains on fire and _you _will rescue her." Kovu sat quietly and listened closely to his sister's words. "This should earn the trust of Simba. You must get him to allow you to join his pride. You must gain the rrust of the pride as well. Take a week or so to make sure they find you as a good Samaritan, then attack! Get Simba alone somewhere and end his pathetic life. End his reign as king and take the Pride Lands for yourself. Got it all?"

"Yeah, sounds easy enough. No problems. I can do this. But one question. Why do I have to wait so long to do the job? Why can't I just get in there and kill him?"

"Mother thought you might ask. Well, it is about making them trust you and betraying them all, tearing their hearts to shreds." She began walking away. "Oh, and there is one more thing..."

"What might that be?"

"You need to make the princess love you."

-out in the savanah-

Bahati was the first to wake. Snoring had woken him up. His eyes began to open slowly and lazily. He looked to his left to see who was snoring. Pembe was lying down, but it wasn't her. He looked over to his right to see Ajabu snuggled up with the two of them. He was shocked. _Gods above! She snores so loud!_ he thought to himself. It had been a few hours past sunrise, and they needed to cover as much distance as possible. Bahati smiled to himself. He inhaled a deep breath and held it in at its peak. He put pressure on his lungs and opened his mouth. A mighty roar escaped his mouth.

"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR"

The two girls jumped up and looked around vigorously until their eyes met the smiling face of a young lion. Ajabu pounced on him and growled in his face.

"You stupid son of a- Gods above! How immature are you? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she shouted. Pembe wrapped her trunk around her brother and raised him off the ground.

"Bahati, what were you thinking?! You almost scared me to death! Ugh, I would slap you if you weren't my brother!" she said, dropping him to the ground.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not!" Ajabu shouted, dropping into a pouncing position, backside up in the air.

"So, it's a fight you want, eh?" Bahati asked mischievously mimicking the position.

"Let's dance, pretty boy!" Ajabu shouted, leaping into the air. Bahati's eyes widened as he watched her drop onto him. The two began rolling around, batting and nipping at each other. Whenever one pinned the other, the other would roll out of it.

"Dirty bug eater!"

"Ghost!"

"Half-tail!"

"Pink-eyes!"

The two continued shouting and rolling around Pembe who just rolled her eyes. She finally spoke up to stop them.

"Look, you guys aren't getting anywhere with this, so why not call it a truce?" she suggested. The two immediately stopped and looked at eachother. Bahati let out a deep sigh/growl.

"Truce?" he asked, knowing there was no winning.

"Hmm...truce" she said. The two separated. Bahati turned around to talk to Pembe, but found himself on the ground beneath a white lioness. He looked into her eyes and a look of shock and familiarity overtook his face. He was plunged into an old memory.

_"You're IT!" Kopa shouted to his girlfriend._

_"NOT FOR LONG!" she shouted in return, chasing him around the waterhole. She suddenly stopped running, lowering herself to the ground, hidden by the grass, not making a sound._

_"Face it 'Tani, you'll never catch me!" the young prince laughed. He noticed she had stopped chasing him. " 'Tani?" he questioned. "Vitani? Hello? You there?" he asked, worried. He returned to the spot he had seen her last. " 'T-Tani?"_

_"GOT YA!"_

_"OOF!"_

_"HA! Who's the best pinner now?" she asked in a cocky manner._

_"Still me. You just caught me by surprise is all" he returned. "Now, could you let me up?"_

_"Hmm...nah, I think I like you right there" she smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm...now this seems familiar...ah yes, this is exactly how I used to look when you'd pin me."_

_"OK I think you've made your point..." he said, fearing what would happen next._

_"Now...say it" she said in a mocking tone._

_"NEVER!" he shouted, just as she had the day before._

_"Well, I guess you know what's coming next then" she grinned._

_"HA! Do you forget I'm not ticklish?"_

_"Interesting...well...the little chat I had with your mother told me something else."_

_His eyes widened, fear dilating his pupils. "You wouldn't."_

_"Oh", she said getting serious. "I would."_

_She flipped him onto his stomach and sat on his back, preventing his escape. She opened up a paw and reached for his ear and began rubbing it lightly. This caused him to erupt with laughter._

_"NO! NO! 'TANI STOP! PLEASE!" he laughed._

_"Not until you say it" she said, a hint of accomplishment in her voice._

"OK! VITANI YOU ARE THE BEST PINNER EVER!" Bahati shouted. He was brought back to the present and realised that it wasn't Vitani above him, but a white lioness with a confused look on her face.

"Um, who?" she asked.

"Sh-she's the one who I remember seeing before I fell...but...she was my...my girlfriend..." he said. Ajabu climbed off of him. "B-but why would she do that? I-I loved her so much..." he continued. He was lost in his own world now. He curled himself up in a ball. "Why? What did I do?" he began crying. "My own girlfriend tried to kill me? Was I a bad person? What did I do?"

"Bahati? You OK?" Pembe asked. He shook his head as tears poured from his eyes. "Brother, I'm sure you didn't do anything to her. You are the nicest guy I know! There is no way you could have made her want to kill you."

"Yeah, Bahati. You are so sweet, I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to kill you" Ajabu said.

"Well, why else would she be the one who pushed me off of the cliff? Can you answer that?" the two stood in silence. "I didn't think so."

"Wait, Baha, just relax and think. Try to remember. Take a day off. Just relax and try to remember anything else from your past. We'll leave you alone for the day. If you need anything, you know where to find us" Pembe said softly. She motioned Ajabu to follow her. The two girls walked over to their spot beneath the tree they slept under, leaving Bahati to gather his thoughts.

"Do you think he will be OK?" Ajabu asked. She waas deeply concerned about her friend.

"Well, only time can tell. We just need to give him his space. That's what will be best for the situation." Pembe answered.

"You're right. I mean, who better to handle situations with someone than their sister, right?" Ajabu asked. She chuckled nervously. Then, out of nowhere, something sting her. "Ow!"

"You OK, Aj?" Pembe asked.

"Yeah, but what's this?" she asked, holding out a paw. Stuck in it was a round see-through object with a liquid in it.

"I don't know, but- Aj, are you OK?" she asked again seeing Ajabu's mouth plastered into a goofy grin.

"Yep, yep! I feel great, hehe. You know, you are so adorable the way your tusks come out of your mouth! Hehe! Hey, you know something? We should try to-"she collapsed to the ground.

"Aja! Aja! Wake-OW!" Pembe shouted. She raised her trunk and saw something just like what was in Ajabu's paw. "Crap" she said, hitting the ground. Her vision was starting to go blurry, but she was able to see a truck pull up and four men jumped out. There was a big box with bars on it, and she was awake to see Ajabu thrown into the box.

"Can you believe it! A pure white Lion! An albino! We're going to be rich!" one man said before they loaded up the car and sped off. She drew in a large breath and trumpeted as loud as she could to alert Bahati. Everything went black.

**Well, Chapter Nineteen. Hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated. **


	20. Saving Ajabu and Kiara's First Hunt

**Saving Ajabu and Kiara's First Hunt**

Bahati woke up and found a few hours had passed. He felt a little better after sleeping on the matter. The whole shock of the situation had passed by and he had come to terms with his sister and friend. _They're right. There is no way I could make anyone hate me...at least not bad enough to kill me...right? Maybe we broke up and she got all crazy? Yeah, maybe. Well, I better go find the girls_. And with that, he began to head off to the tree the three had slept under the night before. As he came closer, he realized someone was snoring. _They must have taken a nap_ he thought to himself. _Probably should wake them up, tell 'em the deal_. As he came to the tree, he saw only Pembe lying under the tree. _Strange. Where is Aja?_ He walked up to Pembe and began shaking her.

"Pembe, get up."

"Mmm, not now..."

"Pembe, where is Ajabu?" he asked. Her eyes shot open immediately, being flooded by the memory of her friend being stolen by the humans.

"She-we were sitting-she got stung-the men came! They took her! THEY TOOK HER!" she began shouting.

"Pembe! I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened" Bahati said, pulling on her trunk and bringing her down to eye level.

"OK, well, right after we left you, we came over to lay like we said we were. All of a sudden, she shouted and she had this thing stuck in her paw. She got all goofy, then passed thing I knew, there was one in my trunk, then I fell over. I heard the people say that they would sell her cause of her white pelt. It didn't sound good...Oh Pembe, what are we going to do? We already lost mom, we don't need to lose Ajabu too!"

"I know Pembe, I know. Well, did you see where they went?" he asked, trying to hide the pain and concern in his voice.

"Y-yes, the truck took off this way" she said, pointing to the East. "They left tracks, why?"

"Well, we're going after her. Lets go" he said. He wasn't asking, he was telling. Pembe knew how serious he was, and didn't argue.

"Baha, do you think she'll be OK?" she asked.

"Well, for their sake, she better be."

-in the Elephant Graveyard-

Nuka and Vitani had arrived to the caverns which used to be populated by _hundreds_ of hyenas. Now, it was cold, empty, desolate.

"Egh, this place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off..."Nuka said, scratching at the termites in his fur.

"Ugh...sheesh..." Vitani said with a roll of the eyes, leaping down from the ledge they had walked in on. Nuka scoffed, almost offended by her action.

"I'm not scared, OK?" he stated, matter of factly. She almost believed him before a small geyser made him jump down, almost causing him to land on her.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted past the sticks in her mouth. She walked off, placing the sticks over a steaming hole in the floor.

"I just don't see why we have to be here, that's all" he said, causing Vitani to roll her eyes. _Here we go again_ she thought. "If Kovu is so _special_, why does he need us?" He was growing more frustrated. He lowered himself as is to fight some invisible opponent. "I never even had a _chance_!" Just then, steam rushed up from behind him, scaring him half to death. He ran towards Vitani and ducked down, covering his eyes. This caused Vitani to roll hers. Just then, the hole with the sticks over it erupted, igniting the two dead sticks. Vitani's mouth grew into a wide smile.

"That's it!" she exclamed, leaning down to grab a stick. "Now, come on! Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly." She began to run off but noticed Nuka wasn't following. She turned around to see him with the stick in his mouth, but his head was over the hole. Just then, it erupted once more.

"Ah FIRE!" he shouted laughing like a maniac. Vitani just rolled her eyes. _Idiot._ The two trotted off. Phase one was about to begin.

-back in the Pride Lands-

Kiara had finally caught up to the herd she had already alerted once. _I need to be more careful. I'll let them rest a while, give 'em the old 'False Sense of Security' trick. I can't believe it, though, I'm finally on my own! Daddy has finally seen how grown up I can be. _Layed herself down in some grass that kept her well-hidden from the herd. She decided it would help pass the time to groom herself. She had been running around all day, so she needed it anyways. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She glanced around at every sound she heard, ears twitching in every direction. She passed it off to just be the light breeze that was passing through, but little did she know, four eyes watched her closely through the grass.

She continued grooming until she was sure every last inch of her was clean. She peaked out over the grass and was happy to see the herd grazing peaceful, as if they had never been chased. Their heads stayed down, ears against them. Kiara took close notice of the fact that they hadn't even posted a lookout. _This is the perfect time_ she thought to herself. She lifted to her feet and a hungry smile made it's way across her face. _This should be easy. All I gotta do it sneak up on- oh, better step over that. _She continued walking until she felt something hit her foot. _Crap! I just stepped over that!_ The stone rolled and made a noise that seemed to echo over the soundless savannah. The herd all raised their heads and looked directly at her. _Son of a- Well, better start running_ her mind told her as the herd galloped off. She trust herself forward and gave chase. It was no use. She knew it, but kept running anyways. Just then, she saw them all jump up to avoid something on the ground. She prepared herself to jump as well, but then she saw just what it was.

"This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" shouted a voice she knew all to well. _Timon?_ _Pumbaa?_

"AH!" the two shouted as they saw the princess standing behind her.

"Timon, _what_ are you doing here?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uhh...shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a little popporie..." he continued nervously as Pumbaa nodded vigorously behind him.

"My father sent you" she said, cutting him off. "After he _promised_ to let me do this on my own, he _lied_!"

"No, he just...doesn't want you to get hurt..." Timon explained mootly.

"I should have known he'd never give me a real chance" she said, running off. "I'll do this on my own, _away_ from the Pride Lands!"

"Hey wait! Come back here!" Timon shouted, hopping onto Pumbaa for a ride. The two ran off taking turns shouting after her. "Oh, great, she's gone _again_! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid! Kopa never acted like this!"

Kiara continued to run over the hills of the Pride Lands, her mind flashing back to the conversation with her father this morning.

_The son was just coming up. Kiara had been woken up by the blinding light entering the cave. She was the first one to wake up. She headed over the the tip of Pride Rock and watched the sun rise slowly, creeping higher into the sky with every passing minute. She thought back to the night before. How she had shouted at her parents, disrespecting them, degrading them, all because they wanted her safe. They didn't want to lose another child. Her heart sank. She felt disgraced, low, dirty. A tear began to form in her eye. She knew what she had to do. _

_She turned around and walked into the den. She weaved her way around the other lionesses and made her way to the platform which held a sleeping king and queen. She walked up to the king and prodded him with her nose. He stirred lightly. She placed a paw on him s=and began to shake him. He lifted one sleepy eyelid, barely making out the shape of what had disturbed him. _

_'Nala?' he asked. Kiara giggled lightly at his tiredness. _

_'No daddy, it's me' she said, looking at him with sad eyes. 'I'd like to talk to you outside, if you don't mind.'_

_'Oh, ya sure' he said. He let our a deep roar of a yawn and rose to his feet. The two slowly made their way to the tip of Pride Rock. A few tails and bodies had been tripped over, and many apologies were given on the two sat for a moment in complete silence. _

_'Look, daddy, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I just- well, it was a lot to take in knowing that I almost had a brother to grow up with. I just...I don't know, felt life I was all a part of some big lie. And I've realized, that you are just looking out for me, but I am sure that I can handle myself. A-and part of the reason why I was running off and getting into trouble was because I had nobody to stop me. Sure, I'd get yelled at, but while you were off doing king stuff and mom was off hunting, I had nobody to stop me. I didn't have anyone to play with, so I had to make my own fun. If it meant I'd get into trouble, so be it. But I guess that's why you were so scared, right? I meant, Kopa right? He got killed doing nothing...'_

_'Yes, and that's why I'm so worried about you. He was very cautious and he was killed. You, on the other hand, have been reckless and threw caution to the wind. Imagine how much that scares us' Simba said seriously. 'It was so hard losing him, so I couldn't risk losing you too. I know I'm overprotective, but I'm doing it just as much for myself as I am for you. I love you too much to compromise your safety for anything.'_

_'Simba? Kiara?' a voice came from inside the den. Out walked the oldest lioness of the pride. 'What are you two doing up so early?' she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _

_'Kiara and I are having a talk. I'd like an outside opinion. Sarafina, do you think that I am too overprotective?'_

_'Gods above! YES!' she shouted and began chuckling. 'Simba, she's a growing lioness, she needs some space to find her independence. I'm not saying you should back out of her life at all, but you need to give her some time to be unsupervised. Let her be free' she said, winking to a wide smiled Kiara. Simba stared at her with wide eyes. 'Yes?'_

_'Am-am I really _that_ bad?' he asked._

_'I'd say no, but I'm not a liar' she said with a smile. 'Now, I'm off to get a drink. I'll leave you two to resolve the matter. Your majesties' she said with a bow before walking down the path that led down Pride Rock. Simba just stared at her with wide eyes. He shook his head and turned over to Kiara, who was desperately trying, and failing, at hiding the smile her grandmother had plastered onto her face. Simba let out a deep sigh. _

_'Well, I guess I don't have much choice. I will start to give you more space. At least, untill you give me a reason not to. Now-OOF!' he was tackled to the ground._

_'DADDY THANK YOU SO MUCH!' she shouted, nuzzling him hard. 'I WON'T MAKE YOU REGRET IT!' she said, climbing off of him. He got to his feet and had a huge smile on his face. _

_'Well, for your freedom's sake, let's hope not' he said with a laugh. 'Now, I have to go patrol the borders. I'll see you later. From now on, Timon and Pumbaa will not be following you around.' He nuzzled her and walked off._

"That liar!" Kiara shouted as she made her way out of the Pride Lands. Little did she know _just_ what was in store for her. On a hill not too far stood two lions.

"Lets, light, FIRE!" Nuka shouted. He and Vitani leapt off into the tall grasses lighting them ablaze. Vitani laughed wildly as she watched the stick turn the land into an inferno.

"Roasty toasty princess, roasty toasty princess!" Nuka said with a laugh, drawing a circle of fire in the grass. Bad news was, it was around him. "Hey, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw the wall of flames that surrounded him "FIRE! OW!" he shouted, jumping a great distance into the air, and collapsing onto the ground. He turned around to look at his work and snickered to himself. Then, he felt a yank on his shoulders and was dragged away by his sister.

"Come on! Let's watch from a safer spot" Vitani said to Nuka. His eyes widened and his grin stretched from one ear to the other.

"Yes...lets" he said in a tone that made Vitani shudder.

Kiara was just over the hill and had no idea a fire had even been lit. She lowered her body to the ground. She was completely hidden in the grass. A smile made its way to her face. _I'll get them for sure now_ she thought. Suddenly, the herd looked up and searched the area. _I didn't even move!_ she screamed in her head. They began running again. _CRAP!_ she shouted to herself. SHe took off once again to try to catch them, swearing to herself in her head. As she chased them she saw that her efforts were hopeless. The herd disappeared over the hill. She scrunched her face in anger, but then she noticed flames rising over the hill. That struck fear in her, but not nearly as much as the next thing she saw. _A stampede_! She shouted to her mind. She turned around and began to run, but the stampede caught up quickly. She leapt from the left to the right, dodging kudu, gazelle, and zebra at any given second. soon enough, she found herself surrounded by a wall of fire. Every way she turned to escape, more flames closed in. She screamed in a combination of fear and frustration. The, she saw it. A small cliff she could climb to escape the hellish inferno that quickly was surrounding her. She leapt up and grabbed a hold of the ledge. She felt the heat rising quickly at her tail and feet. _I will _not_ die like this!_ she thought to her self. The ledge she had a hold of began to crack and give way to the weight placed in it. _DAMN!_

"Grrrr-UH!" she shouted as she hoisted herself up onto the cliff. The coughed violently at the change in the air, then collapsed. The last thing she saw before passing out was a dark figure with bright green eyes standing over her. Then, darkness.

-somewhere in the savannah

A brother and sister had been hunting all day. Not for prey, but for a friend.

"Baha, I think we're getting close."

"What makes you say-oh" he said, looking up to see a large truck. "Is that the one?"

"No, the other one is smaller, kind of like a cave on the back. Kinda like, there! That's the one!" she said, pointing to what looked like a moving truck. "She must be in there!" Pembe shouted on a whisper.

"Well, let's get her out" Bahati said, sulking into the grass, almost invisible. Pembe followed suit. "OK, I'll go into the truck, you keep watch. Stay hidden."

"Eye-eye, captain" Pembe said with a salute of the trunk. Bahati hopped into the trunk. It was completely dark, but he could smell Ajabu out in the darkness. Ajabu was asleep, but was woken up by the sound of someone climbing into the truck

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" she shouted angrily.

"Shh! Aj, it's me" Bahati said in a whisper. "How do I unlock this thing?"

"There is a stick in the holes over here it's bent at the top to keep it from slipping through." Bahati found this quickly and pulled it out. Ajabu bursted out of the cage and jumped onto Bahati hugging him tightly. She cried. Her sobs were thrown deep into Bahati's chest. "Thank you so much! I thought I'd never see you again! Gods above, I was so scared!"

"Shh, shh, it's OK, I'm here. They can't hurt you any-"

"Baha, we got company!" Pembe shouted.

"Pembe, I want you to stay hidden. Get as far as you can, but stay close" Bahati said as he jumped to his feet.

"But that doesn't make any-"

"I know it doesn't, but just make some space between you and them" he shouted impatiently. Just then. the men appeared at the back of the truck. Bahati turned around to face Ajabu. "Aj, can you fight? Aj?" he said, realizing he wasn't talking to anyone. He heard a scream from behind him and rushed outside of the truck. He was frightened of what he had seen. There, not ten feet away, lying on the ground was a man. On top of him was a pure white lioness with jaws around his throat. That wasn't what scared him. Beside them, another man was preparing a gun to fire into the head of the lioness. _I have to stop him. _He took off in a sprint and growled loudly to grab the attention of the hunter. The man turned, but one second too late. On top of him now was a lion. The man shouted out of pure fear. Bahati laughed to himself. _Let's see just how bad I can scare him_. Bahati lowered his face to it was only inches away from the man's. He drew in a deep breath and released it into the man's face. A new smell filled the air. _What the...is that...it is! _ Bahati started to laugh uncontrollably, which to the man only sounded like angry growls. He fainted suit.

"Bahati, come on! let's get out of here!" Ajabu shouted. The two took off and Pembe soon saw them and followed. They ran for a good half hour untill they collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Ajabu was still utterly terrified. She buried her face deep into Bahati's chest once again and began to sob. Kidnapping tends to have that effect on you.

_He saved me. My hero. I can't believe he risked his own life to save me...my hero..._she thought as she sobbed harder and harder into his fur. _This Vitani girl has her self one hell of a man._ That was her last thought as she fell asleep with her head on his chest. Bahati looked to his sister.

"We did good today. I can't believe we saved her" he said to her.

"Yeah, that was pretty wild. She attacked that guy like he was prey...kinda scared me a bit."

"Yeah, I didn't think she would do that..."

"Yeah, I saw you roar at that guy too. You scared him so bad. Which reminds me...what were you laughing about?"

"Oh yeah! Haha, so I roared in his face, and I scared him so bad, he peed himself!" he answered, erupting with laughter.

**Chapter Twenty. Nice and long. Should ,ake up for the shorter chapters before. Read and review please. I hope you like it. **


	21. Seeking Council from the Great Kings

**Seeking Council from the Great Kings, And The first day in the Hill Lands**

Simba sat at Kopa's rock, seeking council from the Great Kings of the Past. He was worried about letting Kovu stay in the Pride Lands. He was worried that he was allowing an opportunity for Scar to gain control from beyond the grave.

"Father, how can I trust him? He is a part of Scar, and I can't help but feel like, I don't know, something isn't right. I mean, the heir of the throne to Scar just _happens_ to be right near by when the fire breaks out, just showing up in time to save her?" he asked the sky. The clouds began to shift as though a breeze had been carrying them into place.

"My son" they began to speak, forming an all-too familiar face. Simba smiled. "We must not only learn from the past, but forgive for it. He has done nothing to earn your distrust, yet you doubt him still. Tell me, Simba. Why?"

"Father, I lost you already, I cannot risk him being a threat. Wheather he shows it or not, he may be a danger to myself, and more importantly, my pride."

"Yes, well, there is something you must realize, my boy. Nobody is all bad. _Nobody._ I have forgiven Scar for his actions. He struggled for the longest time with his jealousy and anger. It was not his fault, or mine. I do not blame him. Do I think he could and _should_ have approached it better? Yes. But, you cannot change the past, only the future. Give Kovu a reason to hate you, and he will. Give him a reason to like you, and you could be very well surprised by the outcome" Mufasa said. His voice was still as caring, yet demanding as ever. "Promise me, Simba. Promise me you will learn to accept whatever fate has in store for you. Deal with it however you must, but always accept it for what it is."

"I will...try. Father? Why hasn't Kopa contacted me?" Simba asked, a sense of hurt in his voice. "I come here to speak to him almost every night, yet he hasn't said anything back." Mufasa chuckled lightly.

"My son, I cannot tell you that. I am not an open book of answers. Some things happen for a reason. You'll see in time." Mufasa turned to the side and nodded. "Yes, come over. I'm sure he'd like a word with the two of you" he said to nobody, shifting further to the side as if to make room. Then, the stars began shifting and reviled two more figures.

"MOM! And...Scar?"

"Yes, surprised to see me up here? Imagine how I had felt when I was at the gates" he said with his signature Scar chuckle. "I must apologize for my actions, Simba. I was jealous, hateful, and never _was_ the uncle you deserved. I always thought you were annoying, a brat" he continued, making Simba lower his ears in disappointment, "but I've realised that you were just being a cub and my animosity towards you was ill-deserved. I am truly, deeply sorry" he finished, whisping into the breeze, but not before wiping a tear from his eye. Simba was left in a deep shock of the statement. He stared wide-eyed at the space no longer occupied by Scar, deep in thought. There was a silence that rang over the land. It was soon broken, however, by the light clear of the throat. It was then that Simba had been reminded of his mother's presence.

"Mom! I haven't seen you in ages! What took you so long?" he asked with light humor in his voice.

"Well, apparently, you have to be here _so _long before granted access to the Ability of Earthly Connection. I just reached it today, and didn't hesitate to jump on board" she said with a smile. _Just as I remember it_ Simba thought to himself. "Oh, Mufasa, he looks more like you every day" she said with an almost cooing tone, as if she was talking to a new born cub. She rubbed her head under her mate's chin.

"Yes, indeed he does" Mufasa said in almost a whisper. "My son, it is time for us to go. The gods are calling to us. Be strong! And remember your promise!" he said with a smile.

"We love you Simba. We always will" Sarabi said, wiping away a tear, just as Scar had.

"Goodbye! I love you too!" Simba shouted with a smile. _She looks exactly as I remember her looking. I miss her, but I'm glad she is with dad again._ He continued smiling. His gaze fell from the sky to the large rock five feet away from him. His smile turned to a frown. _How much longer until he finally wants to see me? It happened two years ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. Will he even recognize me? Will anything be different? _Simba let out a sigh and began to sing.

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

Simba began silently sobbing. Tears were flowing from his eyes faster than he could hold them back. He collapsed onto the stone, embracing it in a hug as though it were Kopa himself. A paw began to rub up and down his back. It startled him slightly, but he was instantly calmed when he saw who it was.

"I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him. Don't worry, someday you two will be together again" Sarafina spoke in her usual smooth and relaxing tone. "You were the best father you could be, and he was lucky to have you."

"No, I was the lucky one. He was so much like me, but at the same time, completely different. Sure, he loved having fun, running around, exploring, but he would also _listen_. I think he got that from my father" he said with a laugh. "He just went too soon. He was so young..."

"Yes, indeed he was. But Simba, there is something you must always remember. What happened was _not_ your fault."

"I know it's not, but there is some part in the back of my mind that just won't accept it. There's just that tiny bit of doubt. That's why I'm so tough with Kiara. She is so much more disobedient. I just can't help but-"

"Simba, what you must realize is that she is almost an adult lioness. You can_not _keep her under your watch forever. She'll need some space, and soon" she said. "Remember that." She began walking off leaving Simba to his thoughts. He let out a deep sigh.

"If only it were that easy..."

-out in the savannah-

Ajabu's eyes slowly opened themselves up, still deeply ridden with sleep. _What time is it?_ She asked herself. She brought her gaze to the moon. _Hmm...about an hour past midnight..._ she thought. Suddenly, something beside her shifted. Her pink eyes darted to her side where she saw Bahati lying. Her eyes widened as she remembered the day before. She shuddered. _I can't believe they went through all of that for me...true friends. _She had never had anyone risk their lives for her before and was deeply touched by this. _I could never repay them. They took me in, allowed me to tag along, treat me as if they'd known me their entire lives, and save my life? I owe them mine..._her thoughts were broken by a groan and a yawn.

"Mmm...Aj? What are you doing up?" Bahati asked. His eyes were half opened. His face radiating exhaustion.

"I just, got a little thirsty is all. Care to join me?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" he said, rising tiredly to his feet. He began walking to he waterhole, stumbling with unbalanced feet. Ajabu giggled lightly at this and began following him. They walked for several minutes in silence. Ajabu could swear she had heard Bahati snoring as they walked. When they reached the waterhole, she even had to stop him from walking right in.

"You know, if you didn't want to come, you could have stayed back with Pembe..."she said.

"Well, if I stayed, who would save your butt?" he asked, laughing lightly. "Besides, I'm thirsty too."

"Yeah, about yesterday, I'm really grateful that you guys did that for me. I've never had anyone risk their life for me. Asante sana" she said with a bow. She took a few steps over towards him and gave him a nuzzle, rubbing her head under his chin.

"Hey, you're our friend. What choice did we have?" he asked jokingly. "You're part of our pride, and the pride sticks together, even if it means risking your life for someone else's." He returned the nuzzle. A pur escaped from her chest. She was truely happy. She finally found her place. Her madhumuni. A place she had truly felt accepted. She backed away and walked over to the edge of the waterhole and lowered her head for a drink. Bahati did the same. As the chilled water spilled down their throat, they couldn't help but get the feeling they were being watched.

A lioness stepped out from the grass behind them. She was a dark brown with bright yellow eyes. Her stomach was swollen with pregnancy.

"And what exactly are you two doing here?" she asked with a growl. Bahati and Ajabu jumped in fright, turning towards the source of the voice.

"N-not to be rude or anything, but where is here?" Bahati asked. As she saw his face, a look of recognition appeared on her face.

"Simba? You don't even recognize me?" she asked.

"Umm...I'm not Simba..." he said. A look of embarrassment came across her face.

"Oh...sorry...you just look like an old friend" she felt the skin under her fur begin to heat up. She was very easily embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. King Chumvi said the same thing" he said with a smile.

"Wait, you know Chum?" she asked with excitement.

"Yeah, we actually just left his kingdom a night ago, but ran into some...difficulties" he said, glancing over to Ajabu.

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" Ajabu asked with a nervous tone.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Queen Kula. My husband is King Malka. We are the rulers of the Hill Lands. We are to the North of the Pride Lands. That's where King Simba lives. There is a kingdom in between ours called the Grass Lands. So, what brings you to my kingdom?"

"Well, we weren't even aware this _was _a kingdom. My friend here, Ajabu, was taken by some men in a truck and we saved her. We ran and fell asleep not too far from here. My sister is still sleeping back at the tree" Bahati answered.

"Well, that sounds about right. We have lost quite a few of our pride to these humans. I understand your troubles. Why don't you stay with us for a while? Until the heat from that dies down. The humans should be gone in a week or so, and there is a better chance of you guys making it if you have a pride to help you. Why don't the two of you come with me and stay in our den until this whole thing blows over? You can bring your sister too."

"Y-you'd let us stay? Just like that?" Ajabu asked. This was her first time going to another pride.

"Well, why wouldn't I? You seem to pose no threat, and you've suffered something we've been suffering. It's only fair I try to help you through these times, seeing as how we are in the same boat on this one. Now, fetch your sister and meet me back here Bahati." With a nod, Bahati turned around to get Pembe. Kula leaned over to Ajabu and whispered in her ear. "Quite a handsome mate you've got yourself, there." Ajabu's eyes widened at this.

"Oh, no he isn't my mate. We're just friends" she replied nervously.

"Yeah, _just_ friends" Kula said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well, I mean, I guess I kinda like him, but he has a girl, somewhere" Ajabu said with a disappointed tone.

"What do you mean?" Kula asked.

"Well, when he was young, he was in an accident. He couldn't remember anything from his past. His sister is from an adoptive family. They found him on a river bank, nursed him back to health, and took him in. They were traveling across Poacher's Plain when their mother was killed. They decided to travel around and stumbled across my pride in the Marsh Lands. They said they wanted to travel from pride to pride, meeting new people and stuff. Now and then he has these flashbacks from his past. The only ones he has though revolve around this one girl. Her name is Vitani." At this, Kula's eyes widened. "And she...you OK?"

"No..I have no idea" she lied. Her face contorted into a look of confusion"I-is that an elephant?" Kula asked, leaning to the side to get a view of what was behind Ajabu. Pembe walked out of the grass surrounding the waterhole. Bahati was at her side.

"Yes, your majesty. She is my sister. She is the one who foun me on the river bank. Her and mom helped me. I heard Aj telling you about it. When they found me, I had cuts and gashed all over me and half a tail. I have no idea who did this or why, but I have a pretty good idea. This girl, Vitani, is the one and only thing I can remember"he said with an almost saddened voice.

"Well, why don't we head back to the den? I think we all could use a little sleep" Kula said, trying to change the subject. "Follow me" she said, beginning to walk the way she had come from. The three followed suit.

"Who's she?" Pembe whispered to Bahati.

"She's the queen. Her name is Kula. Apparently, we ran to her kingdom yesterday. We told her about Ajabu's capture, and she said that has been happening to her pride for quite some time, and has offered to let us stay here until the humans leave. She said it could take a week or so" he whispered back.

"Well, how very generous" Pembe said with a grin.

"Yeah. Hey, guess what she said to me" he said to her, still whispering.

"What?"

"She said I look like this Simba guy. Pretty weird, huh?"

"Yeah, really weird. Maybe we should check it out sometime?" she said with a yawn.

"Yeah I guess" he said, returning a yawn himself.

"Will you two hurry up?" Ajabu shouted back to them. Pembe and Bahati had fallen quite far behind Ajabu and Kula. They noticed this and quickened their pace, eager to find a place to fall back asleep. Soon enough, they reached the den.

"OK, you three wait out here. I have to tell Malka about you. I'll come back out for you when I get the OK. OK?" Kula said the trio. They nodded back to her. Kula walked back into the den. A few minutes passed and she came back out."Alright, well, it took some _convincing_, but you're good to go. Come on inside. Just, you know, watch your step. Don't want an angry lioness on your bad side, do ya?" she asked with a chuckle. She walked back inside and the other three followed. She pointed to a corner. "You three sleep here. Now, goodnight" she said, turning and walking to her mate, lying down and falling asleep. The three assumed the normal sleeping arrangements. Pembe was the first to lay down, her side against the wall. Bahati was side by side with her, and Ajabu side by side with him. The three drifted off to sleep, wanting to take in as much as the few hours before sunrise they had left.

Ajabu was the last to wake up. She looked around herself to find everyone had left the den besides her. She stood up groggily. She was by _no _means ready to start the day. She let out a big yawn, stretching her forelegs and extending her claws. She walked casually outside of the den. She saw Bahati and Pembe talking with a rather large lion. She decided to join them, but her trip was cut short.

"HI! OOH! YOUR FUR! IT'S SO WHITE! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! yOU MUST BE AJABU. I'M HARAKATI! I WAS NAMED THAT BECAUSE IT MEANS MOVEMENT" the lioness no older than a year old spoke quickly as she bounded around Ajabu. Ajabu smiled and giggled lightly at the young lioness' energy. "I WOULD ALWAYS GET AWAY FROM MY MOM WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND SHE WOULD ALWAYS YELL AT ME BUT I'D FORGET. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? WHO'S THAT GUY? IS HE YOUR MATE? HE'S CUTE. IS HE SINGLE? HE HAS A LOT OF MUSCLE AND-"

"OK Hara, I don't think we shold overwhelm our guests just yet. Run along now" a red lioness said to the yearling. Harakati tan off and she could barely be heard energetically conversing with another pride member. The red lioness smiled and shook her head. "Ball of fire, that one. Hi, I'm Aina, Hara's mother" she said, extending a paw. Ajabu reached forward and shook it.

"I'm Ajabu" she replied nervously.

"Ah, no name has ever suited anyone as perfectly as yours. That pelt, truely is a wonder. It makes you unique" Aina said. Ajabu began to blush. It was quite noticable through her fur.

"Th-thank you. But you should try telling my father that" she said with a pained chuckle.

"Hey, Aj! It's about time you got up! I thought you were going to sleep all day!" Bahati joked with her.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand the concept of 'beauty sleep' " she said back, licking a paw and running it through her fur. The others around them began to chuckle lightly. Ajabu looked on with a smile.

"Ah, so _you_'re Ajabu. Quite a wonder indeed. I'm Malka. Welcome to the Hill Lands. I'm sorry about the kidnapping. It has been happening far to much. Why, a lioness of ours was taken just the day before last. Anita, poor thing. She was pregnant. Gods only know what has been done..." his eyes grew from a cheery welcoming to a deep depression. He stared for a few seconds. He shook his head to clear it out, then his eyes returned that cheery look. "Well, anyway, once again, welcome. What's ours is yours. Hunt as you need, drink as you need."

"Thank you very much, King Malka" Ajabu said with a bow. He nodded in response and began to walk off.

"Kula, I'm off to patrol the borders. I'll be back later" he said, giving his queen a lick on the cheek and continuing away.

"King Malka? Would you mind if I joined? I've been around women my whole life, and quite frankly, II need a break" he said. He heard a growl and an angry trumpet. He turned around to see his two companions glaring as him maliciously. "Oh, act like you aren't relieved."

"You certainly can join" Malka responded, preventing further conflict. As Bahati walked up beside him, he wrapped a paw around his neck and pulled him in close. "Between you and me, I need a break too. Why else would I spend half of my day in the blistering heat? It's certainly not for my health I can tell you that. Trust me, when you're king of a pride with several pregnant lionesses that only come to yo with their troubles, you tend to find yourself trying to get as much distance as possible" he said. Bahati erupted with laughter. Malka joined.

"You know, _darling_, you've never been a good whisperer" a voice said from behind. The queen huffed impatiently.

"Oh no. RUN FOR IT KID!" Malka shouted, bolting off towards the border. Bahati followed suit, laughing all the way. Before they were just out of earshot, Kula decided to threaten.

"You can run all you want, but you gotta come home sometime!" she mocked. The two just continued running. Their laughter was becoming less and less audible as the distance between them grew. Kula just laughed quietly, turning to Ajabu and Pembe. "Sure, he's grown up, but deep down inside, he's still a cub. I love that" she said with a light pur. "When you find the one, never let 'em go" she said to the girls. "Find the one guy that always makes you feel special, tells you he loves you, and just all around cares." She walked away, leaving the two girls blushing lightly.

"Well, that was...interesting" Pembe said. She turned to face Ajabu. She was pink all over. It was easily visible through her white fur.

"Yeah...interesting..." she said with a far off look. "Had a guy like that once. He was my best friend back when I was in Chum's pride. He was a rogue, but I'd always meet with him just outside the border and hang out with him. I ended up falling in love with him. One day, I finally told him. He got all nervous, so I though, ya know, 'hey, maybe he likes me back'. Heh, wanna know what he told me? He looks me straight in the eyes and says, 'Look, Aj, I like you, but just not like that. I can be your friend, but I mean, what would people think if they saw us, you know, together?' Sounds like true love right?" she said with a scoff. "You know, I really don't understand why people have to be so judgemental just because of how someone looks. I mean, I'm white. I got kicked out of my old pride by my own father, my heart-broken, and I can't even hunt. I mean, I'm pretty much..."she sat down "...useless..." Her eyes teared up. She felt something rest itself on her back. She turned her head to see that Pembe's trunk was rubbing through her fur.

"Hey, he was a jerk. You would be better off with someone who is actually nice. Not someone worried about appearances. I mean, there has to be _someone_ who likes your pelt, or sees you for who you truly are. I mean, hey, you've got a great personality, you're caring, kind. I mean, hey, color is just a visual, right? It's what's on the inside that counts. And sister, you've got a _great_ inside" Pembe said. She put her trunk under Ajabu's chin and lifted her face to lock eyes with her. She wiped the tear-ridden eyes dry and smiled. "Promise me you won't give up." Ajabu sniffled.

"I promise" she said with a smile. "Pembe, your wisdom truly does go past your years. You are always so good at giving advice. How do you do it?" Pembe chuckled.

"Well, now, if I told you how to do that, you wouldn't need me anymore to make you feel better, would you" she said with a playful shove. "Come on, let's go find some food. I'm starving."

**Chapter Twenty one. Tell me what you think. This has the first song I've put in this story. I felt it was a good way for him to truly express himself. Eric Clapton Wrote 'Tears In Heaven' for his son who died at a _very_ young age. He is asking if with all the time that has passed, he would even know if he has his father. This song has deep personal meaning to me, and I couldn't figure a better way to put it. **


	22. Contractions and Confrontations

**Contractions and Confrontations**

"So, you can't feel it at all?"

"Nope. Just kinda, you know, hangs there. Kinda annoying sometimes."

"Hm."

"Yeah. What's it like havin' one that actually works?"

"Well, I don't really know how to describe it. I mean, it helps when running, but other than that, I can't think of anything."

"Well, you know what really sucks? Not only can I not feel it, but it's only half, ya know? On top of the scar _and _limpness, it's only half a tail. Now, I want an honest answer. What was your first impression when you first saw me?" Bahati asked Malka. That two had been lounging on two rocks for a few hours, just chatting away.

"Well, I was like 'Holy Hell, Simba, what happened?' but then you were all 'I'm not Simba' "he said.

"Do I really look that much like Simba?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, buddy. I could even go so far as to say you were his son, but everyone knows he only has a daughter now" Malka said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Now? Why? What happened?" he asked curiously. "I mean...if you don't mind..."

"Oh, no not at all. You see, Simba's father was killed when he was a cub by his jealous uncle, Scar. He told Simba it was his fault, and Simba, being a cub, believed him. Scar chased him off to never return. He lived in the jungle with a meerkat and warthog. He ate bugs, like you. After being fed up with all the crap Scar let the Pride Lands fall into, you know, a desolate wasteland. No food, no water, The now queen, Nala went out looking for help, found Simba, brought him back, he beat Scar, took back the kingdom, and popped out a kid. But sadly, there were some who still were loyal to Scar, gone or not. One day, a lioness killed the young prince when he was only a few months old. I think he was maybe seven, nine months? I'm not sure. But they soon found out Nala was pregnant, and had a daughter" Malka finished. "Yeah, quite a sad story. From what I know though, she tore him up pretty good...come to think of it, which river did they find you in?"

"The Zuberi" Bahati answered. "Why?"

"Well, the falls in the Pride Lands...leads to that river. How old were you when they found you?"

"Around eight months I think" Bahati said, growing confused.

"Interesting. Where did you plan on going after this?" Malka asked.

"Grass Lands. Why?"

"Well, after there, I'd stop into the Pride Lands, see Simba yourself. See if it strikes any memories, just to be sure. Take a walk around them, see if you recognize anything" Malka said.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, hey, if I could get my memory back, should probably give it a try. Say, Malka, I gotta ask, what was everyone like as a cub? Kula said you guys used to hang out with Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Tamu, Tojo, and Tama. So, what kind of personalities am I going to be walkin' into?" Bahati asked.

"Well, Simba and Nala always got into trouble. They got yelled at a lot. Apparently, their daughter is the same way. Heh, it's kinda like a kick in the face to Simba, getting a little bundle of trouble like he was, putting him through everything he put Mufasa through. Nala was quite the spitfire until Simba disappeared. Then she was all seriousness...it sucked. Chumvi and Kula, man. _There_ was a two-lion bottomless pit. The two of them would have a competition every meal to see who could eat the most. Chumvo was always a jokester. Quick with a smart remark, but not exactly a thinker. He's not stupid, just oblivious. Tamu was relaxed mostly, until Chum would come around. She'd get all gitty and giggly. She made it very obvious she liked him, but he never really noticed. Ah, Tojo. He was a genius, Very smart guy. Also very goofy. Fell down a lot too. We did kinda pick on him a bit. Quite a clutz. Tama was a very short tempered cub. She had a way of threatening you to where she'd do this thing. She'd start sounding all sweet and caring, but say something the exact opposite of sweet and caring. _That_ dear boy, is how you _knew_ you were in trouble. It was terrifying. I learned the hard way that she can back up that tiny roar. I was missing fur for weeks... Anyways, Kula was always a very...hmm...outgoing cub. She was loud, very energetic, she loved getting dirty. Her mother would give her a bath, and she'd need another one in ten minutes. I think she's probably rolled around in just about every kind of dirt and mud you could think of. Even if it wasn't _real_ dirdirt and mud, if you catch my drift. She hates when you bring it up. Matter of fact, I think the only thing that stops her from doing it all now, besides the pregnancy, is the fact that she has to bath herself. She tried making me do it one day. I told her 'that's so adorable that you think I have the energy for that'." Bahati chuckled.

"But what about you? What were you like?" he asked.

"You're lookin' at it. I've always been goofy, strange even, but was serious when I needed to be. I would say, the only difference is this" he said, twirling his mane. It was a deep black which stood out against his golden fur. "How about y-oh yeah..."

"Yeah..." Bahati said with a sigh. "Hey, we should be getting back now, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, probably. Time to face the music. Kid, I wish I could tell you that if I don't make it out of this alive, tell my wife I love her, but she's the one about to kill me" Malka said with a chuckle.

"Wanna race?" Bahati asked, trying to keep entertained for the long journey back.

"Look, Bahati, I'm not in any hurry to be killed, so I'd like to prolong my death for as long as possible" he said with a smile. He began running at his top speed. "But if you insist!" he shouted over his shoulder. Bahati growled playfully and began following him. After a while, the two tied back at the den. Upon their arrival, a lioness ran up to them.

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN? WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU! BUT WE COULDN'T FIND YOU I MEAN WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! AT THE WATERHOLE, IN THE WATERHOLE, IN THE TREES, I EVEN CHECKED UNDER SOME ROCKS! KULA NEEDS YOU SHE'S IN-" Harakati was cut off by a low, pained roar. "Labor..." Malka's eyes widened and darted over to Bahati.

"What are you looking at me for? Go to your wife!" he said with a smile. Malka nodded to him and took off. More moans and roars were heard around the lands.

"Kula? I'm here now" Malka said nervously.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN! UGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AH!" she shouted as the pain from the contractions took over.

"You know, last time I checked, this was a two person job" he said with a smile. He was going to get it for that.

"Ehehehe. Simba said deh same ting when Nala was in labor wid Kiara" a voice said at the entrance.

"Rafiki! It's great to see you again" Malka said, hugging the shaman.

"Likewise, old friend. Now, Kula, how long have deh contractions been occurring?" he asked.

"About a half hourrrAH!" another pain filled contraction.

"Well den, we can expect deh new cub just about any time den. I must ask all to leave" he said waving a hand towards the opening of the cave in a shooing motion. The three lionesses that were there left. Malka made towards the door, but stopped and turned back. "Go on, get outta here!" Rafiki shouted, walking towards Malka, waving his arms around.

"I'll be back, love" he said to Kula.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted.

"Yeah I know" he said with a smile. He walked up to her and licked her forehead, then left. He could have sworn he'd seen her smile just before he left.

-back in the Pride Lands-

"What a BLAST!" Kovu shouted as he, Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa just barely crammed into a small crevice in the wall of a small gorge while fleeing a herd of rhinos.

"Sorry..."Pumbaa said apologetically, causing everyone to erupt with laughter.

"You're all right kid, you're all right" Timon said, rubbing the top of Kovu's mane with his knuckles. Pumbaa started tugging his way out. Being on bottom, he was the only thing keeping space between Kovu and Kiara. When he finally pulled himself out, Kovu fell towards Kiara, bringing their muzzles together. Kiara began to laugh nervously.

"Oh, um, I, uhm heh..." she muttered. After a slight struggle, the two managed to squeeze out of the crevace, still mumbling awkwardly.

"You two comin'?" Timon shouted from ahead of them.

"Yeah, we're comin' " Kiara said. The two lions trolled uo to the warthog and meerkat.

"So, what are we doin' next?" Pumbaa asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, buddy, but I'm starved!" Timon said to Pumbaa.

"Oh, Timon, you aughtta know me by now. I'm always hungry!" Pumbaa responded, earning a laugh from the lions.

"Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love 'em" Kiara said with a playful roll of the eyes. "So, what's next on the list, teacher?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, you still need to work on your stalking. I'm going to lay over there in that small clearing. You are going to try to sneak up on me. Remember what I said. Quiet breathing, feel the earth between your toes. Move slowly" Kovu said, smiling lightly. He walked forward and layed himself down. He closed his eyes and put his head down in his paws. He could still hear her rustling around in the tall grasses. After a few minutes, nothing. "Kiara? You there?" he stood up and darted his eyes around. "Kiara? Come on, this isn't funny! Kiar-Off!" He suddenly found himself under a lioness. She stared at him with a big grin across her face.

"I did it...I DID IT!" she shouted happily. She began leaping around like a cub. "I did it! I can't wait to tell daddy! Thank you Kovu!" she shouted. Kovu stood up to be met by a nuzzle. "I can't thank you enough!" Kovu backed away slightly.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" he said.

"Oh, Ok...well, it's almost sunset...we should probably head back..."she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess" he said.

-in the Grass Lands-

Tojo and Tama were sitting on a rock outside the den watching the sunset.

"Great view, don't you think?" Tojo asked with a smile. His mate turned to him.

"Yes, yes it is" she said, giving him a lick on the cheek. Suddenly, a crowned crane dropped down in front of them.

"Good evening, Sir Tojo, Madame Tama. My name is Mjumba. I have been sent by Master Malka on behalf of the Hill Lands. Queen Kula has gone into labor and has requested I inform you. Good day" Mjumba said, flying off back towards the Hill Lands.

"Those two are having a cub? About time" Tama said. Then it hit her. "Tojo, why don't we have any cubs?" Tojo jumped slightly and began fidgeting nervously.

"Oh, well, I, uh...pass?" he said, putting his paws over his eyes.

"Now, Tojo dear, if you don't tell me I'll have to-" Tama started before being cut off.

"OK! OK! Because I'm nervous..." Tojo said, placing his paws back over his eyes in shame.

"About being a father?"

"No..."

"About what the cub will think about you?"

"No..."

"Well than, what can , Gods above Tojo! Are you serious? Please tell me it isn't _making_ the cub?" she asked hopefully. He uncovered his eyes and looked into her eyes, then covered them again.

"I just...I don't know...don't know what to do. It's just-"

"Hey guys!" Hasari said, walking up to the King and Queen. Tojo began speaking quickly.

"OhthanktheGods Hasari! How are you this beautiful evening? Care to join us? We weren't talking about anything special at all" he said, eager to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't. Hasari. Maybe you can give an outside opinion on the matter?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Tojo.

"Tama don't..."

"Nonsense. Hasari, Tojo here is nervous about making cubs with me. What do you think?" Tama asked.

"Well, I would be too" Hasari answered. Tama looked at her with shock.

"You would?" she asked.

"Well, yeah...I would be...if I was an adolescent" she replied. She began laughing and Tama joined in.

"Yeah, yeah let's all pick on the guy who doesn't know what to do. Let's all make fun of the guy who still gets nervous being alone with his wife. Hey Tama, why don't we talk to the whole pride about this? Maybe they can see what a little pussy cat their king really is? Hell, call that crane back! Maybe we can send him on a mission to tell all of our friends? Sound like a plan?" he said with embarrassment and anger. His face was flushing red, making his fur darker than usual. "Yeah, keep laughing...it's all you guys used to do anyways..." he said. The anger left his face and was replaced with sadness. Once he said this, Tama stopped laughing. She nudged Hasari to stop. The king's eyes teared up.

"No, Tojo I-" she began.

"Save it, Tama. All I ever was to you guys was a joke! Do you think I just forgot all of the jokes you pulled on me? All the pranks? The countless baths I needed from all of the times you guys pushed me into the mud? Or how about the time I had to dig a hole and sleep in it for a week? Because you guys told me Mufasa exiled me for a joke I told about Simba? Does that sound like a fun cubhood to you Tama? Hey I got a funny one! Tama, remember how clumsy I used to be? And when you, knowing this, decided to trip me down the stairs of Pride Rock? Yeah, that was a good laugh. I had plenty of time to laugh about it while I was waiting in the cave for three weeks for my broken leg to heal. Yeah. I never got an apology for that either. Isn't that just the funniest?"

"Well, _who_ waited with you for your leg to heal?" she asked defensively.

"Simba and Nala! Honestly, Tama. When have you ever done anything or me? All you guys ever did was make me miserable. Did you guys ever think 'Hey, we might just mess this kid up so bad, he'll be terrified of failure? Of not being able to be a good king? Father? Husband? _Lover?!_" he shouted to her. He began to walk off.

"Tojo, wait!" Tama shouted. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, geez, Tama. That makes all of those years just disappear now, doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically. He got right into her face. "Just makes it all go away. I feel so much better now, don't you?"

"Tojo, why are you being like this?" she asked, on the verge of tears. "You aren't the Tojo I love right now."

"Well, guess what. You have nobody to blame but yourselves. The only people to ever apologize to me were Simba and Nala. Everyone else, yourself included, just pointed and laughed as another day ended with me running home to my mother..." his eyes began to tear up again. "And even after she passed, you continued the mockery. Guess who I had to turn to after that? Nobody!" he shouted in her face. "So you can take your sorry, divide it into five even pieces, and you, Chum, Kula, Malka, and Tamu can shove them up your-"

SMACK

His head was turned by a blow to the face. He turned it back to reveal three claw marks diagonally across the right side of his face. Blood began to drip from his face. Tama brought a paw up to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"Gods, I am so sorry, Tojo I-"

"No. Just...just don't" he said, shaking his head and walking away. Tears flooded his eyes as he walked off into the night.

_What have I done..._

**_Chapter Twenty Two. So, Tojo's history gets revealed here. Quite sad. Poor guy..._**


	23. Apologies, Newcomers, and Nightmares

**Apologies, Newcomers, and Nightmares**

"Tojo!" she shouted out into the plains. "Tojo I'm sorry!" she cried loudly. "Great...he's gone. My love...gone. Oh, Tojo. I'm sorry. If only you knew why I wouldn't come see you when I hurt your leg...I wish I could take it all back...I never knew those things really bothered you. If I did I wouldn't have done it..." she plead. But it all fell upon deaf ears. There was nobody around. Slowly, the sobs started to build. Soon she was crying loudly, pleading forgiveness, hoping somewhere he heard her. But he didn't. He couldn't. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He had his eyes locked on a stone. There was a rustling in the grass around him.

"I know you're there, so you might as well come out" he said, throat sore from crying.

"Tojo...I'm sorry for picking on you earlier...I had no idea..." Hasari said. Tears welled in her eyes, sorrow and remorse filling her heart. Tojo let out a large sigh.

"Hasa, I should not and am not angry with you. You had no idea. I know it seems petty, but I really was alone my whole childhood. I lost my mother early, and after that, the only person I had to turn to...was myself. I had no choice but to bottle up my feelings and laugh it all off..." he said, turning towards her. He revealed the three long cuts down his face. Hasari gasped. "I acted like it was all OK...because I didn't have a choice." There was a long silence between them.

"Well...if you hated them all so much, why did you marry Tama?" Hasari asked. Tojo's eyes widened.

"Woah, I don't hate Tama at all. I just...I just need her to grow up once in a while. The whole 'picking on me' thing is acceptable as a cub, but there has to be a line somewhere. But, what hurts the most out of it all...is that back there, _that_ was the first time she had ever apologized to me. It wasn't enough for me to run home crying almost every single day. It took me blowing up at her to finally get it through her head that she _hurt_ me. It still hurts to this day what they all did. Sometimes I wonder why I even..." he paused for a moment.

"Why you even what?" a new voice asked. The two looked over to see a brown lioness standing not too far from them. Tojo's fur began to bristle, but he took a deep breath and it flattened back out.

"Why I even asked you to marry me..." he said, remembering the day he had first asked Tama to go on a date.

_A dark brown lioness was sitting by a drying waterhole. Scar's reign as king had been going on for almost a year now, and a drought was beginning to set in. The dark lioness was grooming herself for no reason in particular. She heard a rustling in the bush behind her and faced an ear in that direction. After a moment of silence, she licked a paw and rubbed it against her ear. Footsteps came from behind. She spun quickly to face the person behind her. He jumped back from her and stumbled onto his backside. _

_"Tojo...what are you doing here?" Tama asked, slightly surprised by the usually shy cub approaching her alone. _

_"H-hey, Tama! N-nice day, isn't it?" he asked nervously. _

_"Well, yeah, the clouds do help cool the land down a bit...so, what do you need?" she asked with a grin. "I know you wouldn't just walk up to me alone unless you needed something." She stood up and walked towards him. "Well?"_

_"L-look, Tama. We've known each other for a long time. I know I may not be the bravest, strongest, or most coordinated..." she chuckled. "But, l-lately I've been having these feelings. I mean, when I'm around you, I just feel so happy. I can't help but smile! I mean, your fur is always so smooth...and your eyes...just so..." he paused as a smile crept across his face. He shook his head to regain his concentration. "Anyways...I was wondering if you'd like to...I don't know...maybe go for a walk?" He shifted nervously, dragging his paw in circles on the ground. His eyes had never left the focus of a small pebble a few feet in front of him. _

_"All right" she said with a smile. _

_"It's OK, I underst-wait, what?" he asked confused._

_"I said alright" she said smiling. "I knew you liked me. I was just waiting for you to ask first."_

_"You mean, _you _actually like _me?_" he asked, surprised. _

_"Well, yeah. Sure you're clumsy, not too strong, and easy to scare, but you're also smart, funny, and cute. So hey, why not give you a try?" she asked, walking past him, making sure her side brushed up against his the whole way down. She finished off by bopping his nose with the tip of her tail. The poor boy nearly fainted. With a big, goofy grin plastered on his face, he turned around and began walking after her. "So, you got anywhere specific in mind?" _

_"Nah, I figured just walk around until I fall enough times that we _both_ get sick of it and wanna go home" he said, catching up to her and walking beside her. That same goofy grin still stretched across his face. _

_The two continued meeting for their walks around the Pride Lands once every couple of days for the next few months. Deep down in Tojo's heart, he knew what he wanted. He would want nothing more than to take Tama as his mate. Tojo paced around back and forth at the waterhole, eagerly awaiting Tama's arrival._

_"OK, OK, today is the day. I'm going to do it" he said to himself. "I'm going to walk straight up to her and ask her..."_

_"Ask her _what_?" a voice asked from behind_

_"AH! Geez, Kula, don't sneak up on me!" Tojo shouted. _

_"Sorry...so...who are you asking?" Kula asked, tilting her head in curiosity. _

_"Well...not that my love life is a public matter, but today, I'm going to ask Tama to be my mate" he said, puffing his chest out lightly. His mane had begun growing in and it was covered in black hair. _

_"OH WOW TOJO! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" Kula shouted, bouncing around like a cub. "I'm so happy for you!"_

_"Yeah, thanks Kula" he said. There was a rustling in the bushes. Tojo twitched his ear in the direction of the noise."OK...I think that's her. Scram!" he said with a smile. Kula ran off towards Pride Rock, giggling all the way. Almost immediately after she was out of sight, Tama stepped out in front of Tojo. _

_"Hey you" she said with a flirtatious grin spread across her face. "Come here often?"_

_"Well, if they got pretty little things like you runnin' around, not often enough" he said, giving her a lick on the cheek. There was a silence between the two as Tama down beside Tojo, bringing her head under his. Tojo cleared his throat. "So...h-how was the hunt?"_

_"Oh it was terrible...we found some stray warthogs, but the hyenas took 'em before we could get a bite ourselves..." she said. He stomach rumbled and she wrapped a paw around it. _

_"Well, then, are you in for a treat!" he said brightly. Tama turned towards him, a look of confusion across her face. "Wait here." With that, Tojo bounded off into the bush beside him. He backed out of the bush, dragging an antelope carcass. He layed it at Tama's feet. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I got this for you. I know the hunting party hasn't been having much luck, and it may not be much but-" he was cut off by a paw toe pressed to his lips. _

_"Hush. It's perfect, Tojo. Thank you so much" she said, giving him a lick on the cheek. She leaned her head down and began eating it. Tojo began to shift nervously. He was starving, himself, but wouldn't admit it. Not to Tama. Not now. As if by fate, an old enemy appeared, ready and willing to spill his secret. His stomach gurgled loudly, causing Tama to look over at him. He blushed, his eyed widened by the surprise his stomach had in story for him. "Tojo, are you hungry?" she asked._

_"No, why?" he responded. Another gurgle erupted. "Curse you" he whispered._

_"Tojo, why don't you eat with me? I won't be able to finish this alone...come on. Take some" she said. _

_"Are you sure?" he asked, feeling guilty about taking part of her meal. She giggled._

_"Positive." _

_The two ate the carcass down to the bone, picking every last possible shred of meat off to fill their food-deprived stomaches. _It's now or never_ Tojo thought to himself. _

_"Um...hey Tama?" he asked. He nervously shifted his weight back and forth, lowering and raising his ears every few seconds. _

_"Yeah Tojo? What's up?" she asked._

_"Well, we've been dating for a while now...and I was wondering...if you'd be my mate?" he asked. His body had given way to his nerves and he was shaking at his knees, tail shivering as though the Pride Lands had dropped to a below freezing temperature. Tama's eyes widened. Tojo thought her eyes were going to fall out at any second. "I mean...if not, that's cool...we could take it slow...I mean you don't gotta-" suddenly, a pair of lips were pressed against his own. _

_"Tojo...I thought you'd never ask..."_

Shaking his head, Tojo brought himself back from the memory. He found he was being given odd stares by the two lionesses before him.

"Sorry, I was just...nevermind..." he said, shifting nervously.

"Look Tojo, please let me explain...I-I can explain everything I mean-well I-Ugh! I don't know where to start..." she said, shifting her gaze from Tojo to the grass to the trees to the pebble between her and Tojo.

"Well, the beginning would be nice" he stated without emotion. "Hasari, please excuse yourself." With a nod, she was off. "Well? Care to explain?" he asked coldly.

"Look, Tojo, I don't know if you'll really forgive me or not...but I really am sorry. I know I never showed it, but I did always like you..."

"How? You picked on me every single day! I cried every night because of what you guys would do!"

"I know, I know. I always felt so bad after, I'd often cry myself. I never liked doing what I did because I was afraid to let anyone, especially you, know."

"Well? You pushed me down Pride Rock, broke my leg, and never apologized. Explain that."

"Tojo, that was an accident. I'm the one who tripped that day. I tried grabbing onto you so i wouldn't fall. I never meant to make you fall, or break your leg. I'd never do that..." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, even if it _was_ an accident, you still never apologized, and left me in the den for three weeks alone most of the time. Why? Huh, Tama? Why?!"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO IT! OK? I COULDN'T FORGIVE MYSELF! I COULDN'T ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS BECAUSE...becuase I was afraid I wouldn't get it" she said, turning away from him, her sobs preventing the silence from taking over the lands. "I couldn't bring myself to even look at you...I felt so bad that I-I even tried running away..." Tojo's face grew a new softness to it. She wasn't lying, and he knew it.

"T-Tama...I had no idea..." he said, walking over to her. He put a paw around her and pulled her in closer. She turned and buried her head in his mane, crying loudly and soaking it with tears.

"TOJO, I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU! I WAS SO STUPID BACK THEN..." she continued crying for a few minutes. Tojo managed to calm her down, rubbing her back with a paw. She looked up into his eyes. Hers were red and swollen from crying. She sniffled lightly.

"Tama...I don't know what to say...you should have told me how you felt...but...I forgive you" Tojo said to her. Her face lit up into a smile. She buried her head into Tojo's mane.

"Oh, Tojo! Thank you so much! I-that's been eating away at me for years...I really do appreciate you forgiving me. Honestly I do. I-I feel so much better now" she looked up into his eyes. "I really do..."

"Hey, Hakuna Muhtata, right?" he said, licking her on the forehead.

"Hakuna Muhtata" she said, smiling.

-In the Pride Lands-

"Wha-?Cuh! He-he-he let her go! If that were me I'd-"

"Hush. He knows what he's doing. The closer he gets to the daughter...the closer he gets to Simba...then..." with a growl, Zira swung at a branch, just in time for Nuka to duck and avoid being struck himself.

-In the Hill Lands-

The hills hav been rolling in roars the entire afternoon. Malka had been pacing since he and Bahati returned earlier in the afternoon.

"Malka, calm down. You've worn a trench in the ground from all this pacing" Bahati said.

"Huh?" Malka said. Looking down, he saw he was an inch into the ground. He walked over and sat with Bahati. "I'm just nervous. This is our first cub. I'm just worried about if I'll be a good father. I mean...I have nothing to work off of. My father was a traveling rogue. I have no idea how to-"

"Malka, relax. It'll all just kinda, come naturally. You'll know what to do. Trust me. Besides, you said Tojo raised those blue birds right? And he was only a cub! You're a big boy now, I think you'll know what to do" Bahati told him, nudging him playfully. A smile appeared on Malka's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Baha-"

"ROAR!"

Silence. Rafiki walked out of the den slowly. His face was radiating exhaustion.

"It is done" he said, smiling to the king. Malka was in shock. _I'm a father_ was the only thought he could think of. "Well, don't just stand dare, go see yar cub!" Rafiki shouted, cackling wildly. Malka shook his head, bringing his senses back about. With shaky knees, he started walking into the den. His eyes were widened and nerves wracked. In he walked. His mate was lying on her stomach, licking a small ball of fur in her front paws. She noticed him and looked up, eyes red with bags under them from lack of sleep. The hours of labor had brought them well into the night in anticipation of the new arrival.

"And that's your daddy" she said to the ball of fur. She quickly placed a paw over the cub to hide it from it's father's eyes. "Get Ajabu in here too please." Malka looked at his mate with confusion. She giggled. "Trust me, she'll want to see this too." Malka nodded.

"Ajabu!" he called. a few moments later, Ajabu came trotting into the den nervously.

"Yes your majesty?" she asked.

"I've got something to show you. Both of you. Come here" Kula said softly. Malka came to her right side, Ajabu to the left. Kula looked up at both of them with a smile. Slowly, she lifted a paw, revealing the cub beneath.

"I can't believe it...she's just like-like..."

"Me..."Ajabu finished. Her eyes were widened as she looked at the cub. It's pelt was pure white, just like hers. The cub rolled over and yawned, mewing lightly. The cub's eyes opened, revealing baby-blue eyes. Kula giggled softly.

"Well, almost...Malka?" she asked. His eyes were just as wide. A single tear rolled out of his eye.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinkin'...maybe we could let her name our daughter?" she asked. "That is, if you'd like to?" she asked, turning to Ajabu.

"Kula, it'd be an honor" Ajabu said, still awestruck by the pure white bundle of fur lying in Kula's paws. "Usafi...Purity..."

"It's perfect..." Malka said in almost a whisper. He reached his muzzle down to the cub and gave it a lick on the head. "Hello Usafi, my daughter... Kual, she's perfect." This made Ajabu's heart melt. A lioness with such an odd coat being called perfect. She smiled at the thought. _Maybe one day, I'll be perfect to someone._

-in the Outlands-

SMACK

Chuki jumped to her feet. A blow to the head woke her up instantly. Her head darted around, looking for her attacker, but only found a termite mound of sleeping lionesses.

SMACK

A kick to the leg knocked her over.

"Ugh..." she groaned. She looked to find her attacker was nothing more that Vitani, kicking in her sleep. A smile grew across her face as Vitani started kicking more and more. "Heh, she's dreaming she's running." She started giggling. She got back down onto her stomach and rested her head down on her paws. Seconds later, a voice made her lift her head again.

"Oh, no you don't...that's my butterflymmm..." Vitani said, deep in an old memory. Chuki had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter. "I'll get you Kopa" she said. A smile stretched across her face. "Yeah, we'll be together forever...Kopa? No-look out...no..mom no..." The smile left as quickly as it came. Vitani's face contorted into anger. The began kicking wildly. "No..no..NO!" she shouted. She began breathing heavily. Chuki looked around to see nobody had woken up from her outburst. She put a paw on Vitani and began shaking her.

"Vitani! Vitani wake up!" Vitani just continued shaking and saying no. "Come on girlfriend, you gotta wake up!" Nothing was working. An idea suddenly came to her. Lifting her hind leg, Chuki slammed it down onto Vitani's tail.

"OW!" she shouted, jumping onto Chuki. "What was that for?" Rain began pouring outside.

"You were talking in your sleep and I had to wake you up." Vitani's face sank.

"You-you heard that?" she asked.

"Just everything after the butterfly...You OK?" she asked. A single tear came to Vitani's eye. She shook her head and ran out into the rain. "Vitani!" Chuki ran out after her. Looking around quickly, she managed to catch sight of her just as she ran around another termite mound. Chuki gave chase to her once again, eager to stop her from doing anything irrational. The rain began falling harder as she ran, soaking her fur. She was able to track her due to the rain softening the mud and leaving tracks. Vitani was fast, there was no doubt, so keeping up was out of the question. After a few minutes of following tracks, Chuki was finally able to find Vitani. She was in a small cave almost hidden by the dried brush around it. Shifting her way through the bushes, Chuki made her way inside. "Vitani?" She jumped, whipping her head around to Chuki. Her eyes stained with tears.

"Chuki, please leave..."

"No. I won't leave you Vitani. What's wrong?" Vitani turned away.

"Forget it..."

"No I wont" she said, stepping forwards. "I'm your friend. Friends just don't 'forget it' when something is wrong." She walked up beside Vitani, bringing a paw around her back. "You were so happy in the dream...but then...anger, hate. What happened?"

"I-I was having a memory, a day I spent with Kopa once. We were chasing a butterfly, and we ended up fighting over it. We tumbled down this hill and he landed next to me. He asked me if we'd be together forever...and I-I said yes." Vitani turned to lean her head underneath Chuki's chin, burying herself into her shoulder. "My mother just came along...and...Oh, Chuki I miss him so much!" she cried. Tears were flowing once more from her eyes. They were coming fast and hard.

"Oh, that's it Vitani...let it out. Let it out" Chuki said, patting her long time friend on the back.

"Chuki, I wanna stay here for the night...will you...stay with me?" Vitani asked between sobs. Chuki smiled.

"Of coarse, 'Tani. I'll-"

"Don't call me that..."

"What?"

"Please...please don't call me that...it was..._is_...his name for me..." she said, sniffling.

"Oh, I understand. OK. Well, we should probably get some sleep" Chuki said, feeling tired.

"Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?" Vitani asked.

"Sure" Chuki answered hesitantly. The two sat side by side, Vitani held in Chuki's embrace. After a few moments, Chuki layed down to sleep. She was surprised to feel Vitani creep up next to her.

"Thank you Chuki..."

**Chapter Twenty Three. Not my best work inn my opinion, but I figured I've been neglecting Vitani a bit, so I needed to throw her back in. Also, just to clarify, there is no interest in Chuki on Vitani's side, or interest in Vitani on Chuki's side. Vitani is somply seeking comfort. Tell me what you think.**


	24. Days Pass

**Days Pass **

Kovu was lying at his assigned rock, resting after a long day of teaching Kiara. He rested his head down onto his paws, looking off to the sunset.

"Man, I gotta had it to these guys. They certainly have better view than the Outlands. That's for sure" he said to himself. _Well, it'll all be mine soon enough._ Suddenly, cackling was heard from the steps of Pride Rock. Three hyenas made their way over to the dark lion.

"Well, looks like Ed was right" Shenzi said.

"No foolin'! He looks just like him!" Banzai said. "I guess I owe you three rabbits, Ed." Ed just laughed, tongue flopping about.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kovu asked, slight impatience in his voice. "Or are you just here to cover the place in drool?" he continued, glaring at Ed.

"Woah, buddy. First off, if anyone asks questions around here, it's us" Banzai said snarling. He hated when people messed with Ed. They had been friends since pup-hood. Shenzi put a paw out to shop him from charging Kovu.

"Look, I'll handle this. Who are you? And why are you here?" she asked sternly.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here to avenge your old pal, Scar. I'm going to overthrow Simba" he said with a straight face. The three hyenas faces dropped. They began to snarl at him. Suddenly he burst out into laughter. "I can't believe it! You fell for it! Haha!" He continued laughing, leaving the hyenas confused. They looked back and forth between each other.

"What do you mean?" Banzai asked.

"I was just kidding! Even if I _was_ here to take over, why would I tell you so easily?" he asked. "Look, I left the Outlands behind me. I didn't like how life was, so I decided to try my luck here! I just happened to find Kiara on the way and save her is all. I'm here to start a new life, leave my mom's bad reputation behind." The trio stared at him questioningly. "I'm serious."

"You expect us to believe that?" Banzai asked.

"I don't know, Banzai. He doesn't seem to be lying" Shenzi said, raising paw to her chin.

"Do you believe him Ed?" Banzai asked, turning to him. Ed nodded vigorously. "Hmm...well I geuss I have no choice. Well, I guess you're cool with us" he said in defeat. He turned back to Kovu, stepping towards him. "Just know this. The last lion who betrayed our trust, ended up in our stomachs." Kovu gulped in false fear.

"Understood" he said. The three turned and made their way down the steps. _Good thing mother taught me how to lie. Otherwise, I'd be toast_ he thought, lying his head back onto his paws. The sun was just about to set on the Pride Lands, covering the land in a sapphire sky. Kovu smiled lightly. _I could get used to this._ _It's a shame that 'Little Miss Princess' has to die. She doesn't seem all that bad..._

A few days passed without incident. Usafi was a very calm and relaxed cub. Malka had gotten over his worries of being a father. Bahati and Pembe mingled with the pride for the few days. Ajabu was almost inseperable from Kula's cub. Tojo and Tama had gone back to their normal selves. Kovu continued helping Kiara with hunting lessons, her feelings growing for him, his for her. Neither would admit it though. Vitani had pushed her dream back into her mind, trying desperately to forget it. Simba had learned to trust Kovu a little further.

-In the Hill Lands-

Bahati sat with his sister, watching the same sunset that was captivating the Pride Lands.

"Wow. I never took the time to actually watch the sun set..." Bahati said, eyes widened in awe at the beauty that stretched over the sky before them.

"Really? I do this all the time! Every night, it changes. Not much, but enough to never see the same thing twice. Sometimes, it gets more purple, sometimes, more yellow. It's just one of those things we take for granted."

"Yeah..." Bahati said, eyes locked on the setting sun. "Ajabu has been spending a lot of time with Kula and Usafi..." he said with a slightly disappointed tone.

"Well, can you blame her? I mean, the cub was born with fur as white as hers. She probably feels, I don't know, connected."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey guys!" a voice called over. Bahati and Pembe both turned around.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come" he said with a smile.

"Aha very funny" she said with a grin. "So, what's up?"

"Watchin' the sunset. Care to join?" Pembe asked, patting the spot next to her as a signal for Ajabu to sit. Ajabu trotted over to the spot, flicking Bahati's ear on the way over.

"If I was a devil, I would have already had your head" she said with a laugh.

"Ooh, I quiver with _fear_" he said in a dark tone, turning and prowling towards Ajabu.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Slowly, she lowered herself and her rump was sticking into the air. Bahati copied this movement. At once the two lunged towards each other.

SMACK

The two hit the ground.

"Ow!" Bahati shouted, placing his paws over his head.

"Man, that sucked!" Ajabu shouted. Both were bleeding lightly from the area their heads collided. Pembe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Geez, when will you two ever learn?"

Jus then, the two shared a glance.

"GET HER!" they shouted together, leaping onto Pembe. She squealed in surprise. The three rolled around for several minutes. A red lioness sat watching them. She tilted her head to the right in curiosity. She gave up on trying to figure it out and shrugged her shoulders.

"CAT PILE!" the red lioness jumped on with the three of them. The three continued laughing and shouting till the sun was at it's last visible moment. The pile of flesh fell apart, each of the involved panting heavily, trying to push out a laugh between breaths. "That...was...fun..." Harakati said. "For once, I think I'm actually exhausted" she said, making everyone laugh. Over the past five days, Harakati had been hanging out with the trio a lot. She was the only lioness in the Pride of her age, which happened to be the same age as Bahati and Ajabu. The four friends looked towards the horizon, watching the sky for the last moments of light it shed over the land, before allowing the moon to illuminate the savannah. Ajabu let out a yawn.

"I think we should get some sleep" she said with a tired voice.

"Yeah, probably. Hara, you comin'?" Bahati asked. The only response he got was light snoring. He sighed. "Pembe, wanna-"

"I'm on it" she said, walking over to Harakati, wrapping her trunk around her midsection, and hoisting her onto her back.

"I can't believe it. We actually tired her out!" Ajabu said almost triumphantly as they walked to the den. As they entered the den, they saw everyone was just beginning to settle in for the night. Harakati was placed down in the spot Ajabu, Bahati, and Pembe usually slept. Since their friendship began, she had been sleeping with them. Pembe layed first, then Bahati, then Ajabu, then Harakati. From the back of the den, the king looked on at the group as he placed himself beside his mate and cub.

"Such an odd bunch" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kula asked.

"Well, first off, our little ball of fire, Hara, being a red lioness, a very rare color. Then we have Ajabu, an albino, also rare. Bahati, having no memory of his past, half a tail, being covered in scars, and eating bugs. On top of that, all three are accompanied by an elephant. If I didn't know them better, I'd be awestruck by the sight" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more. I'm still awestruck at our little Usafi. I'm brown, you're gold, so how?" she asked, looking at her cub in curiosity. Usafi, in return, looked up to her mother and smiled. Kula smiled back, a small giggle escaping her throat. Malka couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned down and rubbed his head against his mate's.

"Well, whatever the cause, I wouldn't trade her for all of the antelope in the world" he said. Kula laughed too.

"No, but you probably would if it was zebra" she said, knowing it was his favorite.

"Hmm...now _that'd_ be a tough decision" he said, laying his head on his paws.

Bahati was the first to wake. He felt his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. _Water._ He shimmied his way out from in between Pembe and Ajabu. He thought about small matters for his walk to the waterhole such as the weather, where to find bugs, reminiscing the journey so far and what the future upholds. He soon reached the waterhole. He leaned his head down to the water, but jumped back when he saw what the water held before him. There was a full grown lion staring back at him. His full grown brown mane waving from the gentle breeze, brown eyes widened with shock, golden pelt shining in the early morning sun, but what surprised him the most was that he was quite muscular. He stared at himself for a long time. This was the first time he'd actually paid attention to what he looked like in a long time. The last he knew, he only had a small tuft of brown fur on his chest and head.

"I-is that...really me?" he asked himself. He looked familiar to himself, but he just couldn't put a paw on it. The longer he stared, the more familiar his face came. He couldn't help but believe he had seen this face somewhere else. He leaned closer to his reflection, but the harder he stared, the more it changed. A large brawny lion appeared infront of him holding a stern expression. His fur was golden, much like Bahati's, but his mane was maroon, his deep brown eyes staring back into Bahati's.

"See something you like?" a voice called from behind. Quickly, he snapped out of his deep thoughts, turning around to a pair of pink eyes staring at him. "Well?"

"Um...no...I just, this is the first time I looked at my reflection in a long time. I never realized how big of a mane I have" he said with a smile.

"Yes, well, Mr. Big mane, don't get too cocky. I can still whip you into place" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you could" he said sarcastically. "What woke you up anyways? You're normally asleep 'til a few hours past sunrise."

"Well, it's simple. You got up, I got cold" she said with a giggle. "You leave quite a big space between me and Pembe there."

"Well, I guess so. So, enjoying it here?" he asked.

"Well, yeah! These lands are just gorgeous!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice you warming up to the princess" he said with a smirk.

"Look, if you were the only one of your kind, wouldn't you take the interest in that other person?" she asked with a smile.

"I couldn't tell ya. I haven't exactly met many lions with memory loss" he said, causing Ajabu to giggle again. "Besides, you seem to forget something very important."

"What's that?"

"Well, if an outcast surrounds themself with outcasts, she's not her own kind. Us outcasts are all the same. We just have different reasons for being...shunned...I guess you could say. You and me? Not very different from each other. Take a look at us" he said with a big smile. "You're a ghost, I look like croc food, Hara can't sit still for ten seconds, and the three of us sleep with an elephant!" he chuckled. She joined in on the laughter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We must look like quite a sight, huh?"

"No doubt! I mean, I even look at us funny. Seriously, if you ever see us together, just take a few steps back, and really _look_. You'll laugh. I have. I do. It never amazes me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything" she said with a smile.

"Hey handsome!" a voice called over.

"Harakati, how many times do I have to tell you, he's taken!" Pembe shouted with a laugh at the red lioness.

"Well, a little flirt never hurt, right?" she said, blushing. Harakati had really calmed down over the past few days now that she had new friends to burn off some energy, but her fiery personality was still persistent.

"Oh, come on! Who wants to see someone flirt with their brother anyways? How are you two this morning?" she asked, turning to Bahati and Ajabu.

"Well, I just caught Mr. Big Mane ogling over his own reflection like it was a young sexy lioness" she said with a laugh.

"I was _not _ogling! Just...admiring..." he said defensively.

"Now Pembe, let me ask you something. Is it _admiring_ if you are trying pick up lines on it?" she asked. She always tried to tease Bahati one way or another. By now, Ajabu, Pembe, and Harakati were rolling with laughter.

"Pick _this_ up!" he shouted, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and tossing her in the water. She quickly pulled herself back onto dry land, sputtering and mumbling about something Bahati couldn't quite make out. "Anyways, I think we should move out tomorrow, head over to the Grass Lands, then head to the Pride Lands. We should-"

"W-wait, you're _leaving_?" Harakati asked. "Y-you can't leave! You just got here!"

"Look, Hara-" Ajabu began.

"No-no you don't understand! You guys-you're the only ones who actually play with me...or even talk to me" she said, beginning to tear up. Pembe played her trunk around her shoulders.

"Hara, this is much bigger than us. Bahati is trying to find his memory. He is traveling around to try to remember who he used to be."

"B-but what if I come with you?" she asked, smiling up to Bahati. Her eyes searched his hopefully.

"W-well, I mean, I don't mind. You guys?" he asked turning to Ajabu and Pembe. Harakati's face lit up.

"Not at all" Ajabu answered. Harakati's face lit up more.

"Well, that settles it. We all want you to come along" Pembe said smiling. She soon found a red lioness wrapped around her shoulders.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she shouted out in joy.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Ajabu said with a smirk. Harakati jumped down from Pembe and got into a pouncing stance, and lept onto Ajabu, knocking Bahati over too.

"You guys are the best" she said, nuzzling the two of them.

"Yeah, I know" Bahati said, smirking.

"Great, feed his ego more" Ajabu said, swatting him with a paw.

-in the Pride Lands-

Kovu lied at the waterhole. He had a very strange dream the night before. It had awoken him to feelings he didn't know he felt. In his dream, he had become king, and when he looked at his side, his queen sat staring into his eyes lovingly. The problem was his queen was Kiara. _How can she be my queen?_ he thought. _She has to give die with the others...but...I can't kill them. They are nothing like mother said. They have shown me such hospitallity. Why would mother lie?_

"Good morning" a smooth and relaxing voice said from behind. Kovu turned around to see the queen's mother standing there with a warm smile on his face. She padded over to him and sat beside him. "Enjoying the change in scenery?" she asked.

"Yeah. This place looks a hell of a lot better than the Outlands" he said. Suddenly, he was swatted by a paw. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Language, young man."

"Who are you, anyways?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"My name is Sarafina. Nala is my daughter" she said with a proud smile.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do see the similarities. So, what makes you wanna come over and talk to me?" he asked with honest curiosity.

"Well, you're a newcomer. I haven't had any time to get acquainted with you, so I figured I should start now. Kiara has taken quite a liking to you, you know..." Kovu's ears perked up slightly.

"She has?" he asked. This excited him a little. Even though it was part of the mission, he was happy for another reason. He had taken a liking to her as well. Sarafina giggled lightly.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, so have you."

"Well, I-uh"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me" she said with a wink. She stood up and walked back towards the den. Kovu was left in a fit of confusion. His head tilted to the side as he thought about what the old lioness had said to him. His head slowly drifted back down to his paws as he layed himself down once again. He let his eyes close to try to get a little more sleep when a new voice entered the area.

"Come on, sleepy head!" it said. He soon found a lioness leaping through the air, landing on his back.

"OOF! You know somethin' Kiara? We _aren't_ cubs. We aren't exactly _light_" he said, groaning in a mixture of pain and lack of breathing ability,

"I know, but it's still fun!" she giggled, climbing off of him. "Come on, today, I wanna teach _you_ something."

"Oh, and what could _you_ possibly teach me?" he asked.

"How to have fun! That rhino stampede was just the beginning. 'Basic Training' you'd call it." She began walking off. "Well, you coming?" He let out a deep sigh.

"Right behind you" he said, lowering his head to hide his smile.

-in the Outlands-

"So...how did you two get those marks again?" Chuki asked the two lionesses with dots under their eyes.

"Well, when we were cubs, our father was very...angry...you could say-"

"And one day, he swiped at us. Me first with the left-"

"And me with the right. He just happened to-"

"Catch us in the same spots, just opposite sides. My eye was severely damaged. See how it's always half-closed? He messed up the nerves in there. My sister, however, was lucky enough not to get anything but the three scars under her eye."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Now...which one of you is Spotty?" Chuki asked.

"That would be me" the lioness with the dots under her right eye said.

"Zira wanted to see you" Chuki said with a smile.

"Thank you" she replied with a bow and walked into the termite mound. Just then, Chuki spotted a lonely looking lioness walking with her head down.

"Good bye Dotty" she said with a bow and pranced off after Vitani. "Hey, 'Ta-uh, Vitani! What's wrong?" The blue-eyed lioness looked up at her friend and smiled.

"The usual. Not enough food, not enough water, too much heat, sand everywhere, sand _getting_ everywhere. Other than that, not much. How about you?" she asked.

"Well, other than the same thing, nothing. just thinking about how miserable it is here. Vitani, you lived in the Pride Lands, what was it like?" Chuki asked. Vitani sat down and looked towards the sky, a smile stretching across her face as she began to talk.

"Ah, the Pride Lands. It truly is all everyone says it is. Lush grass, so soft to the touch, cool, crisp waterholes everywhere, plenty of food. Never once did I go to bed hungry. The people are nice, all besides Simba. But on time, he will get what's coming to him, and you'll be able to experience all of this. My words pale in comparison to the experience of seeing the sunrise in the Pride Lands. The sun peaking over the horizon, turning the sky a gorgeous sapphire. I tell ya, Chuki, there is nothing like it."Vitani brought her gaze back towards her friend, who was staring at her in amazement.

"That sounds incredible..." Chuki said in a spaced out tone. "So Zira really wasn't lying about it?"

"No. My mother would never lie about the Pride Lands. They are too precious a land to ever spread bad lies about."

"I can't wait to get there" Chuki said.

"Yeah...me too. Kovu should be making his attack tonight. Then we will come in tomorrow to clain what is rightfully ours" she said with a smile. A roar rang out through the lands. Vitani let out a deep sigh. "OK, Chuki. Let's go see what we can scrounge up for a meal today."

**Chapter 24. How do you like it? Leave comments, questions, concerns.**


	25. In Upendi

**In Upendi, A Change in Plans, And a Bad Feeling About This**

"So, um...what exactly are we doing in this field?" Kovu asked. Kiara had been bringing him all over the Pride Lands doing just about everything fun possible. They had been swimming, tree climbing, rabbit chasing, and fishing. He had been following Kiara for twenty minutes now and she never gave an explanation as to where she was taking him.

"Well, lay down and you'll find out" she said, dropping to her stomach and rolling onto her back. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. "Just do it." Hesitantly, he followed her example. "Good boy" she said with a giggle. "Now, look up to the sky and tell me what you see." Kovu looked up.

"I only see clouds" he said, unenthusiastically. Kiara groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Look into the clouds. What shapes do you see?" she asked. The sky was a deep orange, the clouds a dark red. As the sun was setting, shapes became easier and easier to define in the sky. Kovu let out a deep sigh and turned his eyes back up to the sky.

"Well, that one kinda looks like a giraffe I guess" he said, slightly embarrassed by how childish the game seemed and how he enjoyed it.

"Yeah, I see it too! That one right there?" she asked, pointing towards the sky. Kovu was surprised.

"Yeah, that's the one" he said with a smile. "Your turn."

"Hmm...let's see...well, that one looks like a flower" she said with a giggle. The two went on and the sky grew darker and darker.

"Kiara, shouldn't we be getting back?" Kovu asked, nervous to get on Simba's bad side.

"Nah, I told him what I had planned. Besides, I waited to do this to late because when the clouds are gone and it gets dark, you can do the same thing with the stars" she said, looking over to him with a smile. Kovu looked back to the sky. His mouth would hit the floor if it could.

"Wow...this is...amazing! I never really payed attention to the stars...I'm usually asleep by the time the stars come out." His eyes were widened as he gazed at the sky above.

"It really is amazing. Ooh look! That one looks like a baby rabbit! See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah. Hey, that one looks like two lions fighting over a scrap of meat! Haha, I've never done this before."

"My father and I used to do this all the time. He says...the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching over us" she said. She was slightly embarrassed to reveal this because she was not sure how Kovu would react.

"Do you think Scar's up there?" Kovu asked, making both of them jump at the question. He immediately got up and walked a few paces away. Kiara rolled to her side and followed him with her eyes. "He wasn't my father, but he was still a part of me..." he said with a sigh. Kiara stood up and walked over to him, sitting beside him.

"Daddy says there was a-a darkness...in Scar...that he just couldn't escape." She felt a little sympathy for him.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too.." he said turning away from her. He soon found her head rubbing the underside of his chin. He jumped at first, but embraced the affection.

"Even if there is...nobody's _all_ bad..." she said, purring with happiness. The two continued to nuzzle.

_Mother couldn't have been right about these Pride Landers. All she ever told me was they were stuck up, vengeful, and vicious. Not once have I been mistreated. It's almost as if I'm one of them. Maybe...I am... Ugh, I can't do this! They have done everything for me and all I've done is lie. I need to tell Kiara. I love her and I could never hurt her..Wait, I love her? I love her. I LOVE HER! I need to tell her...and if she loves me, she'll understand. Well, here it goes._

Kovu got up and stepped a few paces away from Kiara.

"Kiara, I've been sent here to...I-I mean, all my life, I've been trained too..." _SPIT IT OUT!_

"Kovu, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"N-nothing..." _Why Can't I Just Say It?_ "Look...I gotta go..." he started walking off.

"Kovu, wait..." He turned to see Kiara standing up, staring deep into his eyes, a look of longing and want filling them. He turned to walk away once more.

"And where ah you going?" a voice asked as Kovu found a finger pressed against a nose. The arm leading straight into the grass.

"Nuh..hmm...nowhere..." Kovu sighed. Suddenly, a mandrill appeared out of the grass right infront of him.

"HA! Dat's what you tink" he said, laying into the grass, becoming invisible. The grass began to shift as he slid through unseen.

"Who was that?" Kovu asked, burying his face in the grass, looking for a sign of the ape. Kiara trotted over with slight nervousness/embarrassment.

"Aaa...friend of the family" she said with a chuckle. Humming came from behind them and they turned around to see Rafiki lying on Kovu's back with his tail in the grasp of his foot. Rafiki hopped down and tugged on Kovu's tail.

"Come on, you follow old Rafiki! He knows deh way!"

"The way to where?" Kovu asked.

"You follow, you see! Hurry now!" he shouted, swinging from a vine.

-in the Outlands-

Nuka sat alone outside. He was thinking over his life and just how thinks got to be how they are. _I don't understand where I went wrong...I've always done whatever mother asks, but she still never shows me any love. What is wrong with me? I mean, I must be pretty bad if she chased off my only girlfriend, beats me out of anger at Simba, and threatened to kill any cubs I ever have...I only want her to love me back, is that really too much to ask? I'm Scar's _real_ son. Shouldn't I be getting special treatment? Mother doesn't even remember who Kovu's father is, but she still treats him like a precious gift. If he was so special, you'd think she'd remember his father. Ugh! And Vitani! She used to be my friend...but now, ever since she picked Kovu and her to take down the Pride Landers, she just acts like I don't exist. I'm not even allowed to fight! Mother hates me so much that she would rather have me sit out than risk me out-shining Kovu or Vitani..._Tears began to form in his eyes. _I-I just want her love..._

-in the Pride Lands-

"In Upendi, Ihin Upendi" Kovu and Kiara sang and chuckled making their way up Pride Rock. Rafiki had opened their heart to the world of love and compassion. Rafiki sat in a tree not far away, watching the two as they made their way up the stone steps. He smiled to himself, raising his head to look towards the sky.

"Oh, Mufasa. I believe we have done it! Now, we just need to make Zira see deh light. Dis may just be duh tin ta do it!" he shouted to the heavens. A wind ruffled through his beard and he just laughed. "Asante sana, Mufasa."

As Kovu prepared himself to sleep under the sun, he reflected on the day's events. He layed his head onto his paws as Kiara made her way into the den.

"Hey, it's pretty cold out here tonight...why don't you come on in?" Kovu looked up to see Simba talking to him and his ears perked up. He rose to his feet and followed Simba into the den. Kovu followed hesitantly, unsure of the king's sudden change of heart, but was grateful nonetheless. Then, it hit him.

"Um...Simba?"

"Hmm?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked nervously. Simba chuckled lightly,

"I think you know where" he said with a smile, walking back towards the royal platform. Kovu's head was whipping around, looking for a specific lioness. He saw Kiara lying beside the royal platform. Quickly and quietly, he weaved his way through the lionesses strewn about the cave of the floor, making his way to the princess, Nervously, he approached her and brought himself to his stomach at her side. He rolled over to his side and stretched his arms, accidentally brushing onto Kiara. A smile crept across her face and she scooted over to him, her back against his stomach. Kovu's heart lept and a smile made it's way to him too.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Nala whispered into Simba's ear as they watched the ordeal unfold, pretending to be asleep.

"Well, if my father wanted me to forgive the hyenas, I figured, it's probably the right thing to do here. Zira may have done what she did, but that doesn't mean Kovu is necessarily the same" Simba said, yawning.

"Well, I think you did the right thing" she said, licking his cheek.

Little did they know a pair of blue eyes had seen the whole thing, not particularly pleased with the events.

Vitani turned and began running back towards the Outlands border. _Kovu, why couldn't you do it? You had one job. ONE JOB! Mother is going to kill you...she trained us for this, yet you can't finish it when it comes time?_ After a while, she found her mother perched atop a rock.

"Mother, Kovu has become one of them" she said in a monotone, military fashion, one she always used with her mother. Zira's mouth went agape.

"Vitani, explain _exactly_ what you saw" she demanded.

"Kovu had the perfect shot. He and Simba were alone on the platform of Pride Rock. Simba came up to him, said something, and they went inside. There were no screams, no bloodshed, nothing. I think that the princess may have somehow gotten to him." Zira roared out in anger.

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes" she answered with a nod.

"Kovu can_not_ betray me" she said, narrowing her eyes in anger. "Vitani, gather the pride. We need to have an emergency meeting." Vitani gave a nod and headed off to the termite mounds. She ran for several minutes before finding the massive structure silhouetted against the moon. She slowed to a trot and headed inside.

"OK, OK, everyone up!" she shouted to the sleeping lionesses. "Come on! Mother wants a meeting in the Militia Mound!" she shouted with a slight roar at the still sleeping lionesses. She groaned in frustration. Inhaling deeply, Vitani let out a massive roar. The lionesses all jumped to their feet, ready to fight. Vitani chuckled to herself. "Now that I have your attention, Mother wants us to meet in the Militia mound."

"Now?" a lioness shouted out.

"Yes, now. If she _didn't _want you to meet now, why would she send me in here to get you?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Now, come on." She turned and began walking out of the den. The rest followed her. They soon arrived at the Militia Mound, where the lionesses trained to become excellent fighters/huntresses. This was also where meetings were held. The lionesses walked in and sat around a large stone in the center of the mound. Zira sat atop the stone, waiting for the lionesses to find a seat. Vitani hopped onto the stone, taking her usual place beside her mother on the right side. Zira turned towards her and whispered.

"You're later than you should have been."

"Yes mother, the lionesses would not wake, and I had to roar to get them to their feet" she replied in her military tone she has taken up around Zira.

"Very well. Mishap excused." She turned back towards the lionesses. "My loyal followers! Simba has yet to be destroyed! His daughter has managed to turn Kovu from his mission! Tomorrow, we take matters into our own paws! Scar shall be avenged!" she shouted to them, being answered with roars of anger and determination. "Tomorrow, we will attack Simba ourselves!"

-in the Marsh Lands-

Tojo was tossing and turning, having trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't help but get the bad feeling something bad was going to happen. He decided to take a walk to cool his head. He nudged Tama lightly to wake her.

"Mmmwha?" she replied sleepily.

"Tama, I'm going for a walk" he told her.

"Tojo, you're a big boy now, you don't need to tell me where you go" she said to him, slightly annoyed that she was woken up for that.

"Well, I didn't want you to freak out because I was gone if you woke up or anything" he told her.

"Look, you can take care of yourself. I know you can. Besides, the _last_ thing that would happen to us is an attack. We have a small kingdom with an alright fertility. Now, if you were king of the Pride Lands, I could see your point."

"Fair enough" he replied in defeat. "Well, regardless, I'm headin' out." He turned to walk out of the cave when a voice stopped him.

"Toj, wait up!" It was Hasari. She stood up from her mate, Moko. "I'm havin' some trouble sleeping myself" she said, following him out of the cave.

"How did you know?"

"Well, when you're dooing the same thing someone else is doing, it's probably for the same reason" she told him with a chuckle. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I can't shake the feeling that...something...bad is going to happen." Tojo let out a sigh. "It sounds strange, but I feel something's coming. Something bad...soon."

"It doesn't sound as strange as you'd think" she told him. "I've been getting the same feeling."

"I just wish I knew what it was...maybe I'd have a chance to stop it..."

"Tojo, there's a saying that goes like this. Control what you can. Trying to control things you can't is simply impossible. Otherwise, you'd be able to control it."

"Well, I can't just sit here knowing something bad is going to happen, and not try to figure out what it is" he said with a sigh.

"Why not? That's what I'm doing. I know there is nothing I can do. Just kinda...you know...wait it out." Tojo sighed.

"Well, I guess there is nothing we can do..." he admitted in defeat. "I just wish I could at least know..."

"Oh, Tojo, if you knew, you'd be able to prevent it. Maybe the Great Kings don't want you to know because it's happening for a reason" she said with a smile.

"True, true. Well, I guess I'll just wait it out." Little did they know what events were in store for the Pride Lands the next day.

**Chapter 25. The story should be wrapping up in the next few chapters. Thank you to my readers who have been giving me feedback! It is very appreciated! Tell me what I'm doing right and wrong!**


	26. The Truth about Scar, Worlds Crash Down

**The Truth about Scar, and Worlds Colliding.**

Kovu was pacing the area outside of the den. His guilt was eating away at him. He no longer wanted to be a part of Zira's big plot to overthrow the Pride Lands.

"I have to tell her today. I can't just hide this forever! Ughm, but how to make her see...If she knew why I was _really _here, she wouldn't want anything to do with me..." he let out a deep sigh. "OK, I'll just take my chances. But what do I saw? OK, I'll just say 'Kiara, Zira had a plot, and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be anymore...and it's because I love you..." he looked towards the den, seeing Kiara making her way outside. "Well...here it goes..." He walked towards her, meeting her just inside the den. "Kiara, I need to talk to you" he began.

"Kiara, I don't want you talking to him" Simba interrupted. "I want to talk to him" he smiled, winking to Kiara. She flashed a smile. Simba began walking out of the den. Kiara reached over and nuzzled Kovu just before he took off after him. They walked in silence until they reached the bottom of Pride Rock. "Kovu, just how much do you know about Scar?" Simba asked. Kovu grew nervous. All his life he had been raised to praise Scar, shunning Simba for his actions against him. He was at a loss of works.

"I-uh, well, I really don't know what to think about him anymore..." he told him.

"But how much exactly do you know?" he asked again.

"I know he took over the Pride Lands after the death of Mufasa, after that, the land was put into a drought, then, you came back, killed him, and everything was back to normal..." he said hesitantly.

"Kovu, I'm going to tell you the truth about Scar, from beginning to end. You see, Scar, or Taka, as you will hear me say, had a rough childhood. My father and him were twins. My father being born first, twins or not, was named future king by law. Taka grew jealous of him. While he still carried the prince title, he was treated unequally. The herds stayed respectful towards Mufasa, but treated Taka as they would any other lion. He always believed he was living in his brother's shadow, being outshined and overdone by him. His own father would barely pay attention to him. He focused on Mufasa. Mufasa would always try to stay close with Taka, asking him to play and walk with him, but that only made Taka's resentment grown. He believed he was only trying to look good for the others. The darkness in his soul began to corrupt his heart. He began shutting out his family, friends, and loved ones. One day, he openly challenged his father for the position as king. While he didn't want to fight, he had no choice but to defend himself against his son. " Kovu hung on to every one of Simba's words. "Taka went at him, and during the battle, got his Scar. It was from that point on that he adopted the name. His battle inside only took off from there. He had killed Taka, and had taken over the new persona of Scar. Over time, King Ahadi, their father, had passed, my father succeeding him for the throne. Scar only got angrier and more jealous. Eventually, he had killed his brother, taking his place on the throne, believing I had died as well. He was so eager to get the throne, but had no idea on how to run a kingdom. He allowed the hyenas into the Pride Lands, forcing the lionesses to need to hunt far more than what they had before. The rains stopped coming, driving away the herds, allowing waterholes to dry up. Starvation spread throughout the lands. He was ready to let the pride die before he would leave the Pride Lands in search of a livable place. I came back and overthrew him to give my pride, my home, the rightful treatment. During our battle, I ended up tossing him over the edge of Pride Rock. He survived the fall, but had turned against his own hyenas. They are he ones who had killed him, not me. Scar allowed his darkness to take over, and his jealousy controlled him. He couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end, it destroyed him." Looking around, the two noticed they had reached the plain that had been set ablaze just a week ago.

"I never heard the story of Scar told like that before...he truly was a killer..." Kovu said, deep in thought.

"Fire is a killer. And sometimes, what grows back is better than the generation before, if given the chance" he said, brushing away the ashes, revealing a green flowering bud. A bone-shuddering cackle was heard throughout the area.

-back in the Hill Lands-

Bahati had been sleeping, but suddenly, lept to his feet and was on full alert.

"Bahati, what's wrong?" Pembe asked him, taking notice of his early rise.

"Something's wrong. I don't know what, but something isn't right..." he said in a worried tone.

"I think you're worrying too much" Pembe told him. "We've been smooth sailin' for quite some time. Why would it stop now?" Bahati brought himself to rest on his stomach once more.

"I guess you're right. Probably just a bug I ate or somethin'." He shrugged his shoulders. "So, time for the big question. What time do you want to head out?" he asked.

"Well, Malka said that it's about a half-day's walk, so if we leave at noon, we'll be there at night, and we can sleep there, given King Tojo allows us to stay." Pembe let out a quiet trumpet of a yawn.

"So, what do you suggest we do until then?" Bahati asked, a hint of tiredness still in his voice.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink. You should stay here and try to sleep. I'll come back and do the same. OK?" she asked.

"Well, I'd feel better if you weren't alone..." he said nervously.

"Baha, I'm not a calf anymore, I can take care of myself. I think I'm big enough to fight off any attackers."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going alone, you are staying to sleep here" she said, turning to exit the den. Defeated, Bahati layed himself back down beside Ajabu. Letting out a yawn, he brought his head down to his paws.

Well, wheather she feels it or not, something isn't right. Something bad is happening today. I just wish I knew what.

Thoughts of possibilities ran through his mind. He began to grow worried for his sister. She had, after all, gone off alone. _What if it's about here? _he thought. _I'll just keep watch. If she isn't back soon, I'll go out to find her_. He kept his eyes glued to the opening of the den. After about ten minutes, he was back asleep. His mind wandered to the image he had seen in his reflection the morning before. The deep maroon mane, auburn eyes, broad nose, much like his own. His expression was firm, yet caring. He looked much like Bahati. The image burned itself deep into Bahati's mind. Yet, with all of the familiarity it held, he just couldn't remember who it was. He knew he knew him, but didn't know who he was. Soon, his name was being repeated in a soothing tone, almost a whisper. Over and over again. Bahati slowly opened his eyes to see red ones staring into his. Startled, he jumped back in surprise.

"Well, it's about time!" Harakati shouted with a laugh. "What were you dreaming about that was just _soooo_ important that you couldn't wake up?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I was...remembering someone. He seems familiar, but I can't remember who he is or _how_ I know him. He looks like me, but more...serious...I guess is the word." Bahati's expression was far off, like something in the distance had captured his attention.

"Well, Pembe and Ajabu are outside already. I waited in here for you to wake up" she said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, well, that was...nice?" he said, not really sure how to go about the situation. "Well, lets go find the other two. We are leaving at noon, and we still need to tell Malka."

"There's no need" a voice spoke up from the den entrance. "Pembe told me you two had talked about it earlier. Harakati will be joining you, I'm guessing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, you're highness-I mean if you don't mind" she said nervously.

"Not at all, Hara. I can see you are much happier with them. It doesn't matter if I'm happy, it's about the happiness of my pride. If you are happier with them, then you should go." hHe was smiling to the pair.

"Thank you, your majesty" she said with a bow. No matter how many times he told her, she would always give his title to him, while everyone else just referred to him as 'Malka'.

"No problem, my dear" he said. "Now, I think you should spend this day with your mother. She will miss you greatly."

"Oh yeah! I should! I gotta tell her how much I love her and will miss her!" she shouted excitedly, bounding out of the cave. Malka watched after her, shaking his head with a grin.

"You guys have truly made her happier than she has ever been" he told Bahati.

"Yeah, we tend to do that" Bahati replied.

"I won't lie to ya, I'm going to miss havin' another male around here. Don't get me wrong, I love my lionesses, but sometimes, too much of a good thing gets annoying" he said with a chuckle. Bahati joined him.

"Yeah, I feel ya. Hey, we really appreciate you doing this for us. It means a lot to us."

"No trouble at all, my friend. And hey, if you ever need somewhere to go, you can always look to us" he said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind."

-back in the Pride Lands-

"I'm tellin' ya, princess, your dad was truly a rebel. We couldn't turn our backs on him without him running off and gettin' lost." Timon and Pumbaa decided to shar stories of Simba's childhood with them.

"No way. Daddy? _My_ Daddy? The one who keeps me on lock down? I don't believe he could ever be a rule-breaker." She was not expecting her father to be so outgoing and irresponsible, especially since that was all he preached to her. Responsibility.

"It's true" Pumbaa chimed in. "He would get into so much trouble that Timon here barley was unhurt from trying to save him."

"Yeah, but whenever _I'd_ try to save him, Pumbaa here'd do the job, usually hurting me in the process. Not fun. Well worth it, but not fun. Most of the time."

"Well, I'm going to have a little talk with him about this" she said with a smirk which much resembled Simba's signature smirk, but had caught some of Nala's in it.

"Nothin', and I mean _nothin'_ made us prouder than when he took over Pride Rock from Scar. I mean, we raise him from a cub, and he turns out to become a king!" Timon exclamed, almost reliving the moment. "It was like we were his _real_ parents. I can't even imagine how Sarabi and Mufasa felt...hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing down from the hill they rested on.

"Father? FATHER! Zazu! Get Help!" Kiara shouted, rushing towards the limping figure that was slowly making it's way through the and Pumbaa followed shortly after her. They approached Simba, seeing him bitten, clawed, and sliced.

"Simba, buddy, talk to me! What happened?!" Timon asked.

"Kovu" he said, coughing. "Ambush!" he shouted before collapsing.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're here for ya" Timon said, patting his side. He walked around and grabbed his tail to carry it while Pumbaa scooped his tusks under the king, lifting him onto his back.

"Daddy, what happenned?" she asked under her breath, tears welling in her eyes. _Kovu couldn't have done something to hurt him, could he?_ she asked herself. _Daddy wouldn't lie about this, but Kovu loves me and wouldn't do something like this..._ Kiara followed the two as they made their way up Pride Rock, still brooding in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice the other lionesses bombarding her with questions until one lioness lifted her gaze from the ground with a gentle paw, focusing her eyes directly into her own. Nala stared deep into her daughter's gaze.

"Kiara, what happenned?" she asked in a stern, yet caring tone. Kiara was broken from her wandering thoughts. The other lionesses had ceased questions at the queen's.

"I was with Timon and Pumbaa when we saw Daddy walking back limping. We asked him what happened. He told us and he collapsed" she said in an almost empty tone, still lost over what her father had said.

"Well...what did he say?" Nala asked. Timon stomped over angrily.

"Oy, I'll tell ya what happened! That lousy Outsider! He lured Simba to get attacked. He told us 'Kovu, ambush', then fell. Oy, if I ever see that no good, lying, backstabbing, son-of-a-" He was cut off by a throat clearing of Sarafina. He glanced to her nervously. "...son-of-a-vengeful has-been queen?" he asked, looking to her for approval. She nodded, mouthing a 'Thank you'.

"Oh no..." Nala said in almost a whisper. She turned and walked into the den, passing Pumbaa who had brought the king to the sleeping platform. She gave him a nod on the way. Slowing her pace, she approached Simba, to hear him breathing faintly. He was still unconcious. "Simba?" she asked. She nudged him. "C-come on, Simba. You gotta get up." She raised a paw and began shaking him. "Come on, Simba. You're home now."She tugged on his ear lightly. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She sat down beside him, taking his head into her arms. _No, Simba. I can't lose you too. Not to her._ She sniffled back a sob. Tears were rising to her eyes. _I've lost Kopa. Please don't make me lose you too._ She thought back to the time on the jungle, the day they were reunited. She took in a deep breath, lowering her muzzle to his ear. "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things..." she sang in almost a whisper, a tear falling down onto Simba's mane. He suddenly drew in a deep breath, his eyes springing open.

"Nala?" he asked, confused on how he had gotten there.

"Simba!" she shouted joyfully, jumping up to nuzzle him. "I was so worried I'd lose you too" she said, tears continuing to fall.

"Nala, it's OK, I'm here. where is Kiara?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"She's outside. She was with Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa carrid you back here. Timon helped...a little..." she said, recalling Timon preventing Simba's tail from dragging on the ground. Simba gave her a lick on the cheek before turning and walking out of the den.

"Kiara?" he called. Looking around, he noticed her lying beside Kovu's rock with a misty gaze. The lionesses surrounded her, staring at her in worry. Simba made his way past the lionesses and gave her daughter a nudge. She jumped back in fright.

"Father? You're OK?" she asked, an expression of relief washing over her face.

"Yes I am" he said, stepping forward and nuzzling her. She returned the gesture. "Kiara, I cannot let this go unpunished."

"But father, I-"

"Kiara, there are no buts. I have made up my mind. I am sorry."

-in the Gorge-

SMACK

"UH!" Kovu's head turned from the blow it had just revealed. His shout echoed off of the walls of the cave. He turned back, exposing the creasant shaped gash over his eye. He was panting heavily in anger. Zira stepped back in shock.

"What have you DONE?" she shouted. His nerves began getting the best of him and he began stuttering like a cub.

"I-I-I didn't mean to. I-i-it wasn't my fault. I-" his face contorted in anger and realization. "I DID NOTHING!"

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your PRIDE! You've betrayed SCAR!"

"I want _nothing_ more to DO WITH HIM!"

"You _cannot_ escape it! Nuka is dead because if YOU! You _killed_ your own BROTHER!"

"NO!" Kovu shouted, running away. Vitani made to chase after him.

"Let him go!" Zira shouted, holding a paw out. Vitani just stared after him, tuning her mother out as she began shouting to the lionesses. _I can't believe Nuka's gone. But it's not _his_ fault. It's _Simbas!_ He has ruined my life for the last time. I'm sorry Kovu..._

Kovu was running as fast as his legs could carry him. _I gotta get back! I need to explain this to Simba! He'll never believe me, but I can try...that's the least I can do._ He was so concetrated on his thoughts that he had barely noticed the wall of flesh growing in front of him with each step he took.

SLAM!

Kovu bounced off of the grey wall, tumbling backwards.

"Oh, geez, are you OK sir?" the young elephant asked. Kovu scrambled back to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He glanced around. "Where's your herd?" The elephant chuckled.

"They're behind me. Guys come on get out here" she said. Kovu's eyes widened as he saw a pure white lioness walk out from behind her, staring at him with pink eyes. From the other side, a red lioness appeared, staring at first with nervousness, then with interest.

"He's cute!" she shouted. the white lioness groaned.

"Hara, you say that about every single guy you meet" she said while shaking her head. Kovu continued to stare in interest and surprise.

"Well, I can't help that I meet _only_ cute guys. Isn't that right Bahati?" the red lioness said to someone behind the elephant. I lion walked around from behind the red lioness. Kovu gasped. _Simba?_ he thought.

"Well, I'm not going to disargee" he said, shaking his mane. _No, he's too big. Plus, his voice is too deep. _"Hi there! I'm Bahati. This is Harakati. That's Ajabu. This is my sister, Pembe."

"Um...? Sister?"

"It's a long story. So, who are you?" the lion called Bahati asked.

"I-I'm Kovu" he answered hesitantly.

"Hmm...Kovu...sounds familiar..." Bahati said, raising a paw to his chin as if he remembered something.

"Really?" Kovu asked nervously.

"No, just messin' with ya." Bahati was swatted with a red paw.

"Come on, we just met him and you're already giving him a tough time?" She turned to Kovu. "I'm sorry, he can be a real warthogs backside sometimes." Kovu chuckled lightly.

"Look guys, I'd love to chat, but I'm in a hurry. I'll catch you around!" he shouted while running off again. The four just stood thee wondering where he was off to in such a hurry.

"Geez, Bahati! You always scare off the cute ones!" Harakati shouted.

"How can I _always_ do something if this is the first time I've done it?" he asked with confusion.

"Ok, how many cute rogues have we met so far?"

"One?"

"How many have you scared off?"

"One...point made. Oh well. We'll probably never see him again. Hey, you can always ogle at me" he said with a joking tone.

"Yeah, that's true" she said, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Pembe and Ajabu both groaned.

"Just feedin' the ego" they said in unison, sharing a laugh.

**Chapter 26. Hope you like it! A few movie references from The Lion King. Let's see if you catch them. Review please!**


	27. Exile, familliar faces, and the war

**Exile, Familiar Faces, and The War**

Kovu ran as fast as he could, pushing the thought of just how strange the group of travelers was. He had one thing on his mind. Simba's well-being. _Gods above, I hope he's OK._His paws were hitting the ground hard, a cloud of dust growing with each step he took. _If he's dead...no he'll be OK. I just hope he believes me..._ He wasn't expecting it to happen, but hope isn't lost easily. He gazed towards the horizon, seeing the silhouette of Pride Rock against the orange sky. He had almost reached it when he was brought to a light trot. Looking around, Kovu saw every able-bodied inhabitant of the Pride Lands around the formation. When he stumbled over a small rock, all eyes were turned onto him.

_Look, it's _Kovu.

_That traitor._

_Just like _him!

_Look at that scar on his face!_

With each comment, Kovu's head sank deeper and deeper. He looked around in desperation for a single sympathetic face, but found none. Inevitably, he found himself looking towards Pride Rock and continued his approach, stopping at the eyes slowly crawled up the stone structure, meeting the gaze of the king. Kovu's heart dropped when he read the emotion passing through the king, something his mother had taught him to do. He picked up anger, betrayal, disdain, and...hurt? Kovu had hurt Simba on the inside, where it _really _mattered. There was silence throughout the crowd until the king had spoken up.

"Why have you come back?" he asked. The anger in his voice was the only o come out of the emotional turmoil he was being put through by himself.

"Simba...I had _nothing_ to do with-"

"You _don't _belong here!"

"Please...I ask your forgiveness" Kovu pleaded. He saw the king turn his head, listening to someone behind him.

"Silence!" he shouted to whoever it was. "When you first came here you asked for my judgement, and I pass it now!"

_Yeah!_

_Judgement!_

_Trial!_

_Judgement Day is HERE!_

"Exile!"

-in the Grass Lands-

"I'll put ten grubs on it that he does" Bahati said with a smirk.

"And I'll put _twenty_ extra crunchy beetles on it that he doesn't" Harakati retorted. She had taken quite a liking to the insectivorous diet Bahati had built himself up on. He was right, after all. Slimy _yet_ satisfying.

"Look, all of this talk of eating bugs is making he wanna throw up..." Ajabu said. She had still not yet gotten used to the idea of Bahati eating grubs. Now that Harakati, who often talked with her mouth full, had joined, she couldn't bare to be around them while they ate. "On a different note...why do you think Kovu was in such a hurry earlier?"

"Hmm..." Bahati pondered this for a moment. Then, an explanation came to his mind. "Maybe he was out gettin some tail?" he asked with a smile. Two of his companions gave him a glare. The third had erupted into a fit of laughter. Harakati and Pembe stared at Ajabu with a surprised, yet disgusted, look on their faces. Bahati beamed with triumph. Ajabu began speaking between gasps for breath.

"That-is-the-_funniest_-thing-I've-ever-heard!" She calmed down to a light chuckle. When she saw the looks she was receiving from her 'sisters', she began to glow red, ears ducked in embarrassment. "...well it was..." she explained. The other two shook their heads and began walking off in their initial direction. She followed, hanging her head.

"Don't feel bad" Bahati said, breaking the silence the two had been left in. "They just don't know a _good_ joke" he said, playfully nudging her arm. She looked up at him with a smile. "Hey guys! I'm starving! Can we stop to eat?"

"Bahati, it's so cloudy outside! It's about to rain! There is no way you'll be able to find food!" Harakati shouted from up ahead.

"Well, like it or not, I'm looking!" he shouted back. As if on que, thunder rang throughout the sky, a blanket of rain coming down from above.

"And you're eating now because...?" Ajabu asked by his side. He turned and smiled to her.

"This is when the _real_ juicy ones come out" he said slyly. Lowering his muzzle to the ground, he began sniffing in search of a meal. Shouting was heard from ahead.

"Baha, there is a big tree over here, we're going to stay dry while you continue to try stuffing that bottomless pit in your stomach!" Pembe shouted. Since he was now a full grown lion, he had to eat more than he ever had before.

"Got it!" he shouted in return. He turned his head to see Ajabu siting beside him, staring off into space. He tapped her arm, making her jump in surprise.

"Huh?" she asked in a dazed tone.

"You can go hide with them to stay dry" he said, pointing to the retreating forms of Pembe and Harakati.

"Well, if you wanted to get rid of me you could have just said so" she said with a smile.

"Well, I don't want to alarm you" he said with a nervous shift "but white fur...kinda...easy to...umm how do I put this delicately...well...I'll say this...you have a birthmark on your chest..." She suddenly gasped. A look of shock replaced her smile. She had never told anyone about it_ So that means..._ with a look of horror, she looked down at her chest, and sure enough, her dark brown birthmark was showing through her white fur.

"Gods above..." she said nervously. "This is why I avoid getting wet!" she shouted, face turning bright pink. "Oh man...this is humiliating..." she raised a paw to cover the mark and began hopping on three legs to the tree the other girls were. Smiling, Bahati lowered his head to the ground and sniffing for the tell-tale scent of worms. After about ten minutes, he had built up a large meal of about thirty or so worms gathered in a small hole he had dug into the ground. Smiling at the fruits of his labor, he dipped his head down to eat. Suddenly, he was knocked over by someone.

"AH!" he shouted, falling to the ground. The two rolled quite a ways before slowing to a halt. Bahati found himself ontop of a lioness. He shook his head to clear it, and found his eyes locked onto hers. Both shared an expression of recognition, but neither one could put a finger on the familiarity. "I-I'm sorry" he said nervously, climbing off of her.

"For what?" she giggled. "I ran into _you_. Remember?"

"Oh...right. Well, what brings you out into the middle of a storm?"

"I'm looking for someone. You?" She had begun going off track from her mission, caught off guard by the stunning resemblance he shared to someone she knew.

"Well, I was about to eat, but then I was run over" he said with fake frustration, smiling to her. "What's your name? You look very familiar."

"Yeah...you too. I'm Kiara. You?"

"Bahati. Well, Kiara, you'll never find _anyone_ in this storm. You couldn't even see me. Follow me. We can keep you dry until the rain passes." He began walking towards the large tree that was behind them. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" With that, he ran off, returning with a mouth full of food. Kiara looked at him with confusion. Just then, a worm began to poke it's head out from between his lips. This made her jump back in surprise.

"Ew, gross!" she squealed. He just smiled, slurping up the worm and swallowing the contents of his mouth.

"I get that a lot" he told her with a chuckle. "So, you comin'?" he asked, beginning towards the tree again.

"Y-yeah..." she said with a distant tone. _Looks like him, eats like him, but he couldn't be._ She eyed over his body, noticing the scars covering him, his half-tail hanging limply. _Could he?_ Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a red lioness, a white lioness, and an elephant. "Um...hi?" she asked.

"Guys, she was out in the rain and she ran into me. She was lookin' for someone, but I brought her here to wait to continue after the storm." She turned over to Bahati with a smile. The red lioness walked closer, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Then, as if nothing had happened, the regular joy and electricity her eyes held was back. She smiled widely.

"I'm Harakati!" she said, hugging Kiara, who laughed and hugged back.

"I'm Kiara" she giggled. Suddenly a trunk was in front of her.

"Pembe" the elephant said. Kiara just smiled, grabbing the trunk and shaking it. Ajabu sat at the bottom of the tree trunk, staring at her paws.

"Such beautiful fur!" Kiara exclaimed, making her way towards her. While she didn't show it, Ajabu's heart lept. Her head shot up and she looked at Kiara, who was now only feet ahead of her. "What's your name?"

"A-Ajabu" she said nervously. She was still slightly shocked by the compliment. Suddenly, Bahati broke into the conversation.

"So, who were you looking for anyways?" he asked.

"I was looking for a lion named Kovu." Bahati whispered something to Ajabu and they began snickering. The two girls looked at them with glares while Kiara just stared in confusion. She shook her head and continued. "Have you seen him? He's-"

"Got a scar over his left eye? Brown fur, black mane? Green eyes?" Pembe asked.

"Devilishly handsome?" Harakati chimed in with a smile. Kiara chuckled.

"Yes, that's him. You saw him?" she answered.

"Depends on how long you've been looking" Bahati replied.

"Well, I last saw him maybe and hour, two hours ago..." she looked at them hopefully.

"Ooh. Sorry, we saw him like three, four hours ago maybe. He seemed like he was in a hurry to get somewhere" Ajabu joined in.

"Well, where did you see him? Did he say anything about the Pride Lands?"

"No. He only said he was in a hurry to get somewhere. Why?" Bahati asked.

_Well, if he was going somewhere, he had somewhere to go. They must have caught him on his way to see us._ She had gotten lost in her own thoughts. Ajabu placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Kiara?" she asked. Kiara brought her attention back to the four.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Baha asked why you asked."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you must have caught him before he came to us. It' a _really_ long story, but I have to find him." She began growing anxious.

"Is he your mate?" Harakati asked. The other three glared at her. "What?" she asked them.

"Well..." Kiara began with a smile. "Not officially, but he is taken, if that's what you mean."

"Aw man! The good ones are _always_ taken" she said, dropping her backside to sit down. She began pouting. Kiara giggled as the others rolled their eyes.

"Bahati, I've gotta say, you look a lot-"

"A lot like King Simba?" he asked with a smile. She stared in confusion as he read her mind. "I've been getting that from _everyone_" he explained. "The rain has stopped. I suggest you get going of you plan on catching him" Bahati said. "Lose him now, and he's gone forever. Go on now, get outta here!" he said, shooing her out from under the tree. She smiled and gave him a thankful nod. Kiara turned around and ran off. "That's where you came from!" he shouted to her. She slid to a hault and began running to the other direction. Bahati looked on at her as she ran. "Something's _very_ familiar about her...but I can't figure out what..." Harakati's ears perked up.

"Bahati, I think you are seeing _way _too many familiar faces with not enough people recognizing you" she chuckled. "I think someone would have been all 'Hey, that's him!' by now, right?" Bahati turned to her with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He let out a sigh. "Well, storm's let up, we should get goin', right?" he asked his friends. "We need to make up for lost time though. That storm set us back quite a bit, and if we want a roof over our heads, we should probably hurry." Ajabu let out a deep sigh, then rose to her feet. The four walked on in the direction they had been pointed into.

After an hour or so of walking, they had come to a large gorge

"Hey guys, check that out!" Harakati shouted, pointing to the other side of the gorge. The other three turned, seeing something that had made them gasp in shock. On the other side, what appeared to be a war was going on. One side had brightly colored, healthy looking couts, the others, more sandy and dusty looking. One lioness had lept onto a Rock and was shouting orders to the others. Bahati cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that isn't _me_ over there" he joked, chuckling in an attempt to lighten the mood. Pembe was the first to look away.

"Come on guys. We shouldn't watch this" she said, heading back along the gorge. Stealing one final look, the others began to follow.

-on the Pride Lands Border-

"Go for the eyes!" Zira shouted. Looking over to another lioness, she turned her direction. "Break his jaw!" As she shouted this, the lioness began planting several blows to the one she was fighting, hitting her straight in the jaw. She smiled sinisterly. "Hit him low!" A lioness followed the orders, tackling another around the mid-section. Zira let out an evil laugh. Chuki had teamed up with Vitani and they were taking lionesses down left and right.

"Chuki, remember the rules!" Vitani shouted, leaping off of one lioness and onto another. "Hurt them, but don't kill them! They must exp-"

"Experience the pain of loss, I know I was at the same meeting!" Chuki shouted back with a sly grin, batting a lioness of her own. Vitani chuckled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes made themselves apparent in the crowd and Vitani dashed off in their direction.

Nala had been holding her own, pinning lionesses here and there, just to be thrown off by the surrounding lionesses. She batted left and right. Aside from a few bruises from falling, she had been unmarked. _OK, OK, we may just have this!_ she exclaimed to herself. suddenly, a figure lept onto a large stone beside her. Nala took notice and whipped around to face it. Looking up, she saw a pair of deep blue eyes, much resembling her own. Atop them, a tuft of hair hanging from the forehead. _Oh no..._

"Where's your _pretty_ daughter, _Nala_?" the lioness asked in a dark and erie tone. Nala growled in anger.

"_Vitani._" At the mention of her name, she lept down, pouncin onto Nala. The two began trading blows. As many were being blocked as landed. Vitani dug her claws into the dirt below, grabbing a pawful and tossing it into the queen's eyes. She shouted out in pain and anger. Vitani jumped at the opportunity, tackling Nala to the ground. With an angry roar, Vitani began to pound her paws onto Nala with sheathed claws. She was aiming at internal injury, and Zira had always said that this was the most painful form of death. After a few seconds, Nala twister herself around and kicked Vitani off of her.

"How could you do this?!" she shouted to the once adventurous and kind-hearted lioness. "Betray your _true_ home?" Vitani simply shrugged.

"Being banished into the Outlands does that to you" she replied as if it were no big deal. The two began circling each other.

"What about us? What about Simba?" Vitani growled loudly. "Vitani" Nala's voice softened "What about Kopa?" Vitani stopped, raising her head, face in shock. It was the first time in a long time she had heard his name from someone else's mouth. Memories began flooding her mind as she stared absent mindedly at Nala.

_-'Hey, what's your name?'_

_'What's it to you?'_

_'Well, a future king must know all his subjects.'_

_-'Come on, 'Tani, you can run faster than that!'_

_'I told you not to call me that!'_

_-'Uh, 'Tani, you can get off now...?'_

_-'Pinned ya!'_

_'OK, you made your point, no get off.'_

_'Not until you say it.'_

_'NEVER!'_

_-'__Hey Kopa?"_

_'Yeah 'Tani?'_

_'If you had a crush on someone, would you tell me?'_

_"Uhh...Sure, Yeah, I'd tell you. You're my best friend. What about you?'_

_'I...I guess I would...'_

_'Um...'Tani? Do you like me?"_

_'Uh..Yeah i like you. You're my best Friend, why wouldn't I? I mean I-'_

_'No, like do you like like me?'_

_'Umm...Yes...A lot... But if you don't feel the same way, I-I-I-I mean I'd understand if you don't-'_

_' 'Tani?'_

_'Y-y-yes?'_

_'I like you a lot too. I always have'_

_-'Oh no you don't! That's my butterfly!'_

_'Not if I catch it!'_

_'I'll get you, Kopa!'_

_The two stumbled down a hill, landing beside each other._

_'Hey 'Tani?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'We'll always be together, right?'_

_'Yeah, together forever Kopa'_

She was suddenly ripped out of reallity, a single tear forming in her eye.

"Nala...I'm so-"

ROAR!

A massive roar had stopped all of the action. Every lioness in attention turned their head towards the noise to see Simba circling with Zira. The lionesses formed a circle around them, each taking their side. Vitani made her way beside Chuki, her expression was lost. A blank stare overtaking the muscles in her face. Chuki leaned over and whispered into Vitani's ear.

"This is it, the moment we've all been waiting for...Vitani you OK?" Their attention was turned once again to the two lions in the circle. Each let out a battle roar, raising a paw to strike the other down. Suddenly, as if on que, two lions jumped into the middle of the circle.

**Chapter 27. Just want to clarify, the gorge where the fight happens serves as a boarder between the Pride lands and the Grass Lands. It isn't where Kopa was killed. The traveling four have no idea what the lay of the land is, so are unaware of the whereabouts of the battle. **


	28. Coming Together, Soon Enough

**Coming Together, Soon enough**

"Vitani, NOW!" Zira shouted. Kovu had turned against her, and she would make him pay, but was taken aback by the response to her order.

"No mother" Vitani shouted back. "Kiara's right." She walked over to join Kovu and Kiara's side. "Enough." Everyone around was taken by surprise at the disobedience of Zira's right hand lioness.

"Vitani, you're turning your back against me! Against your pride! Against _Scar!_"

"No mother. Scar was never a part of this! This whole thing is about you! _You_ wanted to avenge Scar! _You_ wanted me to play a pawn into your little plan, praising my obedience, and beat me when I was anything otherwise. _You're_ the reason we ended up in the Outlands. _You_ killed Kopa! This is above any of us with you! You're always wanting more! You're _never_ satisfied, never 'One for all' with you. It's only 'One for me'. So, I draw the line..." She turned to walk away, leaving her mother fuming in her words. A moment of silence passed, everyone waiting for a reaction, when finally one was given.

"Fine. If you will not fight _with _me, you will die as well" Zira said, seeming impartial to killing her own daughter to get what she wanted. She had, after all, been right in every word she had said, and Zira knew it. She did only see her children as ways to win back the throne. She gave what she had to for them to live, and faked love to earn obedience. She valued two children over the other one, using his death as a way to further drag her lionesses into anger and war-readiness. Kovu, she'd used as a pawn since his birth, plotting a way to use him, being healthier than Nuka had been at his age, to take the Pride Lands over. Vitani, she'd trained till her paw pads bled as a defensive precaution. Gasps and scoffs came from all around her. She glanced around, seeing the disgust on the faces of her followers, who had now learned she'd personally kill her daughter if it meant gaining power. Slowly, they all had begun walking over to the opposing side, muttering comments here and there. "What? Where are you going?"

"It's over, Zira. It's time we put this behind us" Simba spoke out, turning to walk away.

"I'll _never_ put it behind me. This is for you, Scar." Zira lunger towards Simba, who had done the one thing he'd sworn to never do. He turned his back on an outsider.

-In the Grass Lands-

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No-o.."

"Now?"

"Gods Above, Harakati! If you keep asking, _you_ won't make it there!" Bahati shouted. The journey had taken them far longer than they thought it would have, and their break for the rain hadn't helped. They had all grown tired, besides Harakati of course, and were growing quite frustrated with her having all of the energy they needed so badly.

"Listen, Hara, maybe you should just...tone it down a little?" Pembe asked, thinking of the most polite way to tell her to shut up.

"Oh...OK..." she let her head hang in sadness for a few moments. Suddenly, she picked up a strange scent. "Hey guys, fo you smell that?"

"It wasn't me..."Ajabu said all too quickly.

"Nnnnooo...not that..." Harakati said, raising an eyebrow. "We aren't alone." She suddenly leapt through the air into the tall grasses off to the side.

"Ow!" The others ran over to see what had happened and found Harakati standing over a brown lion with her paws on his chest.

"Why were you following us?" She asked viciously, lowering her face to his. Suddenly, another lioness, matching his color walked out beside them.

"Makin' friends everywhere ya go, aren't ya?" she asked, as if this was a common occurence.

"Well, you know me, darling. Mr. Friendly. Now would you kindly get off of me?" he asked, turning his attention back to Harakati. Reluctantly she backed off of him, growling all the way.

"So who are you and why are you following us?" she asked again.

"Well first off, I wasn't following you. My wife and I were simply on a walk. Second, I am Tojo. These are my lands. Welcome." His tone was a playful sarcasm.

"Tojo? Like _King_ Tojo?" Bahati asked.

"Well yes I-" Tojo turned towards the voice, seeing Bahati for the first time. "Simba?" Bahati rolled his eyes.

"No sir. I am Bahati. I take it you thought I was him because of the resemblance?" Tojo nodded. A smile appeared on Bahati's face, remembering the bet he made with Harakati, a frown appearing on hers. "Yeah, everyone says that. Malka, Chumvi, you..."

"Wait, you've been to see Malka and Chumvi?" Tama spoke up. "How are they doing? How's Malka's cub?"

"Actually, just fine. They all are. Malka and Kula's cub is nice and healthy. Born with a white coat, bright blue eyes. Name's Usafi" Ajabu spoke up, eager to talk about the little cub. Her three friends were surprised at her outburst. She was usually more reserved than that. Tama and Tojo simply continued on as if the white lioness' appearance was nothing, which she found strange. Everyone usually had some input, but they had just kind of accepted it.

"Well, that's good news" Tama said. "Allthough I am curious about the white fur. Both of them are pretty tan."

"Yeah, they said the same thing" Ajabu replied.

"So what brings you to the Grass Lands?" Tojo asked.

"Well, we began traveling, my sister and I and over time, we picked up a few hitch hikers" Bahati said, nodding his head towards Ajabu and Harakati. "As I've said, I'm Bahati, the white lioness is Ajabu, red one's Harakati, and last, my sister, Pembe." Pembe lifted her trunk to wave to the two royals.

"Wait, the elephant's your sister?" Tama asked. The two nodded proudly. "How...?" Pembe stepped forward.

"Well, one day, mother and I were near the river and I found Baha washed up on the shore. He was beaten up really bad so we took him in."

"Well, who taught him how to hunt?" Tama asked.

"I don't hunt. I eat bugs. I even convinced Hara here to join me." Both of the royals jumped back slightly in surprise. "What?"

"Well, Simba eats the same way. Sure, he'll eat meat, but he won't pass up a bug here and there, much to Nala's distaste" Tojo said with a chuckle. "So, why were you so beaten up when you were found? If for don't mind me asking that is."

"Not at all. You see, I actually have no idea. I can't remember anything past the dat I woke up being jabbed in the side by an elephant. Woke up covered in cuts with half a tail and no idea how I got it or how I ended up in the Zuberi. But hey, it happens to the best of us right?" he joked with a slight chuckle at the end. "The only thing I can remember is another cub with blue eyes and a little tuft of hair. Other than that, naddah."

"Hey Toj, wasn't Simba's boy thrown off that cliff into the Zuberi?" Tama asked curiously.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that now. We have guests. So, if you would follow me, I'm sure you're tired from your travels, especially with the rain" he added lightly.

-back in the Pride Lands-

"OK, everyone, listen up 'cause I'm only saying this once! The meerkat and warthog are _off_ limits! Anyone who violates these rules will be executed immediately! Dismissed!" Simba shouted from the top of Pride Rock to the newest members of the pride below. Nala hit his arm and whispered to him.

"Simba, is execution really necessary? A hearty exile should do, right?"

"Nala, it's a bluff. I don't expect them to do anything, so I can fill them with false fears. Plus, don't I deserve a little fun?" he asked, flashing his signature Simba grin. She rolled her eyes with a slight giggle.

"Fine, but don't get too ahead of yourself. Remember who's _really_ in charge here" she spoke matter-of-factly. He scoffed playfully.

"I think you need to remember that only Nal" he said, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Remember, Simba. Behind every great king is his queen-"

"Nagging and rolling her eyes" he added with a cheeky grin. She smiled at him seductively.

"Simba, it's pretty comfortable out here, isn't it?" Catching the message, he smiled back with a dreamy face.

"Yes..."

"Ah, good." Her face went into a scowl. "So I know you'll be fine sleeping out here tonight." She turned away with a humph and walked back into the cave.

"Why do I always do this to myself..." he whispered to himself. Suddenly, he heard the padding of paws behind him.

"Uh...S-Simba?" He turned around to see a timid Vitani, exchanging glances between his eyes and her paws repeatedly. He smiled warmly at her and chuckled.

"Yes Vitani? There is no reason to be afraid of me you know..." he trailed off and approached her, taking a seat by her side. He could feel her nervousness and fear. "Vitani, what's on your mind?" he asked in a serious, caring tone.

"W-well, I just, I wanted to...you know...apologize...about my mother's..._actions_" she said, still avoiding his gaze. Simba's heart skipped a beat and for half a second, he was overcome with rage, disappearing as quickly as it came. Old memories can be hard to suppress.

"Thank you" he said earnestly. "I've put it behind me. I know you had nothing to do with what she...did...and I know it hurt you as much as it did us...you don't have to apologize." His eyes teared momentarily, but he blinked the tears back. "He'd be proud of what you've done today..." he said, placing a paw around her shoulder and into a quick hug. "Now, you should probably get inside. It can get pretty cold out here at night." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Simba." She stood to leave, but noticed he had lain himself down. "A-aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Huh? Nah, _her highness_ doesn't appreciate the snarky humor being raised with Timon and Pumbaa gave me. I've been sentenced to a cold night alone out here" he replied with humor in his voice.

"Oh OK?" she said/asked in a confused manner. Slowly, she began walking into the den, nervously glancing around her. She tried to shrug off the eyes on her, but couldn't help but feel the scepticism all around was, after all, Zira's right hand lioness. Growing more and more uncomfortable with every step she took, she spun on her heels and returned back to Simba. "I can't go in there..." Simba had been lying with his head down. He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Oh? Why not?" he asked with concern.

"I just tried to kill some of the very lionesses in there...I can't just walk in and lie next to them...it doesn't feel right..." she said, her head hanging low.

"Very well. Come on. Join me." She looked at him quizzically. "We're a pride now, we've got to help each other. Just trust me, you'll feel better" he said with a smile. Reluctantly, she made her way over to him and brought herself to her stomach a few feet away from him. Feeling content he had persuaded her, Simba lied his head down once again, closing his eyes to sleep. Slowly and hesitantly, she followed his lead, bringing her own head down, eyes falling heavily, thoughts racing, until she was finally able to fall asleep.

-Not far away-

Kovu watched as his sister slept next to the king on the edge of Pride Rock. Kiara noticed his gaze and his puzzled expression and decided to try providing an explanation.

"Well, they knew each other before...you know...maybe they're catching up?" she offered.

"Yeah...maybe..." he replied in a tone that made it seem as though his mind was elsewhere, which it was. "I just can't believe she's gone. I know she did terrible things...but she's still...a part of me..." he trailed off, closing his eyes and dropping his head down. Kiara felt her heart drop in sadness. Not for Zira, but for her son. She brought her head underneath his chin, sharing a comforting nuzzle with him. Once she felt a low pur rumble through his throat, she smiled, purring back.

**Chapter 28. I apologize for the delay. Writers block can bring things to a halt fairly quickly. **


	29. Showing the Stone and the Meaning of a N

**Showing the Stone and the Meaning of a Name**

Morning at Pride Rock was...tense...to say the least. Zira's previous lionesses awoke, waiting for further instruction, at the crack of dawn. Simba's lionesses, along with the king himself still slept. Sharing nervous glances, the lionesses just sat in full attention. Old habits are hard to break. After a half hour or so, the mighty king began to stir. Rising to his feet, Simba made his way towards the den entrance leaving Vitani to sleep at the tip of Pride Rock, only to be met by twenty lionesses sharing to same lost expression. After all, when you've been bossed around for years, it becomes all you know. Slowly and tiredly, Simba made his way to the lionesses.

"Uh...what are you doing up?" he asked in confusion. A lioness with three spots under her left eye walked up to him and sat with a bow.

"Your highness, Zira would wake us up along with the rising of the sun to begin our training. What would you like for us to do?" Dotty asked. Simba couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well here, the lionesses sleep in for a few more hours before being woken up by Nala for the hunts, so if you would like to, you could try to catch a few more hours of sleep. If not, feel free to just walk around. There is a waterhole not to far from here if you get thirsty." He looked over the thinned forms of the lionesses. "Feel free to drink as much as you'd like" he said with a warm smile. "I'm off to patrol the borders. I should be back around noon." He turned and began walking down the steps of the great rock to be stopped by another lioness.

"Hey Simba! Wait up!" Vitani shouted, bounding down the steps until she reached him. "Would you mind if...I came with you?" she asked nervously. Her heart stopped while waiting for an answer.

"Well, normally I don't allow the lionesses to come with me incase there is danger" he said, making her heart sink. Her ears dropped with sadness. "But I've seen that you're very capable of taking care of yourself" he said warm a smile. She became overcome with joy, a large smile playing over her face. The two set of towards the border walking in a comfortable, almost familiar silence. Once they reached the border, Vitani decided to strike a conversation.

"So...I gotta say...it's great to be back" she said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to just have everyone fighting for the same team again. When you all left, we pretty much had the kingdom on lockdown. Zazu and I would both travel the borders to double the chances of finding any...intruders" she winced slightly, knowing who he meant. "Not to mention how Kiara was raised. I had her under someone's watch all of the time. It was wrong, but after what happened with Kopa, I wasn't willing to take any chances." His voice softened. "I'm sorry about what happened with Nuka." He stopped walking, eyes locked on the ground. "I never meant to kill him. I- the logs- it just happened so fast..." he looked up to Vitani with sorrowed eyes. She began tearing up slightly not only from the memory of Nuka's death, but the emotion and sincerity behind Simba's eyes.

"Simba, I never blamed you for it. It wasn't your fault to begin with. It was bound to happen sooner or later" she said turning away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"It began when mother began training for Kovu to...well...you know. She placed me and him on a pedestal and ignored Nuka completely. Her lack of attention is what pushed him to do what he did. He did what he thought would get mother's love, but instead, it killed him..." a single tear fell from her eyes. "But, there's nothing we can do to change it, so the only way to deal with it is to move forward" she said, replying with the only solution to problems she knew.

"Well...if that's what you feel is the best approach..." he replied, remembering what Rafiki had taught him, not to run from the past, but learn from it.

"Simba?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...why did you banish us with my mother? I mean we were just cubs..." Vitani asked reluctantly.

"What? No, I gave Zira the chance to leave you in the Pride Lands so you wouldn't have to face the hardships of the Outlands. She chose to take you along with her."

"B-but she always said...that you wouldn't allow us to stay? Ugh! Just another lie she's told us all..." Vitani began growing visibly frustrated. She brought up a paw and slammed it hard onto the ground. "WHY WAS SHE SO EVIL? SHE LIED TO HER OWN CHILDREN!"

"Vitani calm down-"

"SHE KILLED AN INNOCENT CUB AND JUST DIDN'T CARE! SHE MADE US PRAISE A DEAD LION!" she began pacing back and forth. "SHE MADE ME HATE YOU! HATE MYSELF!"

"Vitani, please-"

"WORST OF ALL, SHE MADE ME FEEL THAT SHE WAS IN THE RIGHT ABOUT KILLING KOPA!" she stopped pacing and was panting hard. For the second time in her life, her eyes changed from blue to red. Simba walked up to her and placed a paw on her shoulder. Her head whipped around and her red eyes met his amber ones. Slowly her breathing began to relax, her eyes slowly fading from red to blue.

"It's all over, Vitani. She can't hurt you anymore" he said, bringing her in for a hug. She allowed herself to be pulled into his mane. She closed her eyes and began repeating the words in her head. _She can't hurt me anymore, she can't hurt me anymore. _"Feel better?" he asked. He felt her head nod against his mane. He pulled her away from him. "Now, the real reason I allowed you to come with me is because I wanted to show you something. Come." He began walking and she followed. All the while, repeating those words over and over in her head. After a silent walk for about ten minutes, they reached the very spot Vitani stood and watched her love be thrown to his death over two years ago. Looking at the cliff, she could replay the very moment itself. She closed her eyes and turned away. She became flooded with memories of her long forgotten care free days in the Pride Lands, with Kopa. Once again, a tear fell from her eyes. Then she saw something she remembered hadn't been there before. Staring at the large stone, she glanced over to Simba, who had a warm and understanding smile on his face. "The stone is for him. It shows us not only the place of his death, but that nothing should be taken for granted. I brought you here because I know that when it happened, you were in as much pain as I was. I come here now and then to talk to him. He never talks back, but it's nice to keep that connection to him." She looked towards the stone, then back to him, almost with the longing of a child seeking permission. In a symbol of understanding, he nodded to her. With a faint smile, she turned back to the stone, gulping nervously. A tear threatened to escape her eye, but she squeezed it back. She found herself a stride away from the stone. She sat down. Slowly, reluctantly, she reached towards the stone, hesitating, drawing back slightly, but taking a deep breath, rushed her paw onto the stone. She exhaled deeply, allowing more memories to flood her mind. She could almost recall the texture of his fur, his smell, everything about him. That mischievous grin he'd get, the one she'd seen on his father when he was up to no good.

"Hey Kopa" she said, breaking the silence of her thoughts. "I guess it's been a while, huh?" she asked with a nervous chuckle. "How ya doin' up there?" she asked, desperately trying to hold back the tears, but losing. "I'm sorry...about everything. And I just want you to know, I would have traded places with you if I could have. I love you Kopa. I never stopped." She wiped a tear from her eye and gave the stone an affectionate nuzzle. "I'll come again soon." She turned and made her way to Simba, who watched with caring eyes. "Thank you Simba" she said with a bow.

"There's no need to thank me, Vitani. You have just as much right to be here as I do. Visit often, never forget him, and more importantly, never let him be forgotten. Now, you should make your way back to Pride Rock. Nala should be sending out the hunting party soon. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that" he said.

-in the Grass Lands-

Bahati was suddenly sprung awake. His breathing was rapid, almost as though he was awoken from a nightmare. But he wasn't. He was overstruck by an urge to wake up.

"Vitani..."he whispered to himself. Looking outside, he saw the king and queen discussing something beside a small bird with a large bill. He brought himself to his feet and decided to investigate, but as he was about to walk over to them, the bird bowed to each of them and flew off. "Uh...King Tojo? Who was that?" he asked, not wanting to seem nosey.

"Oh, Bahati, good morning. That was Zazu, King Simba's majordomo. He has come to announce the merging of the previous Outlands Pride with the Pride Lands. After a valiant battle, Kiara, Simba's daughter, along with her mate, Kovu, had convinced both prides to see there were no differences between the prides and-"

"Woah, wait, Kiara's a princess?"

"...yes why?"

"We just met her yesterday while she was searching for Kovu, who we also saw yesterday. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that" Tojo said with a laugh, recalling how much Scar detested that song.

"Well, I'd hate to just up and leave, but we planned on checking out the Pride Lands today. Which way would we be headed?" he asked.

"Well, you'd want to just head directly South of here, and you'll run into the Pride Lands in a few hours, but you should at least eat breakfast first" Tama spoke up. "I'll send out a hunting party" as if on que, lionesses began pouring out of the cave. "Ah, right on schedule" she said as she made her way over to the lionesses, pointing out specific ones. Tojo turned his attention back to Bahati.

"So, you don't remember a single thing at all?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in interest.

"Besides that cub, nothing. Strangely, though, while at Chumvi's place, I ran into a cub that looked just like the one I remember. But Ajabu said that there wasn't a cub named Siri in their pride."

"Hmm. Quite odd indeed." Tojo looked off towards the sun and sighed deeply. "Well, it's time I head off onto border patrol. If I'm not back by the time you leave, goodbye and good luck on your trip. Tell Simba I said 'Hi' would ya?" he asked, beginning to walk off.

"Sure thing Tojo! It was a pleasure meeting you" he said with a bow.

"And it was a pleasure meeting you. It's always nice to meet new faces!" Bahati sat down and stared off into the direction of the Pride Lands.

Hasira stepped out into the light of the sun and looked back at her sleeping mate. A smile crossed her face. She turned to head towards the waterhole, and her smile was gone instantly. _No...i-it couldn't be..._ She looked at the battered lion and memories of the day the prince was killed can back to her. Almost as though she was in a trance, she began walking over to him.

"Hasira! Where are you going? You were called into the hunting party for this morning!" Tama shouted to grab her attention. Hasira shook her head and refocussed her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...sorry. Just got distracted for a second." The lionesses in call began walking off into the plains. Hasira followed, but hesitated for a moment, glancing over her shoulder once more before jogging to catch up to the party.

-somewhere in the plains-

"But Baba, how will we know it's her? You said it's been so long. Are you sure you'll be able to tell?" a curious cub asked.

"Yes my dear Siri. Would you like to know how I'll recognise her?" The cub nodded with a big smile. "She'll look just like you" he said, playfully nudging his daughter's shoulder.

-Back in the Grass Lands-

Several hours had passed since the lionesses had set out on the hunt. Bahati and his companions passed the time by making small talk with the remaining lionesses who had not been called to hunt. They would ask about their histories and how life in the Grass Lands was. Many spoke of the majesty and grace of the Pride Lands, many spoke of homes before this one. Soon enough, the party came back with a large zebra. Everybody began gorging themselves, with the exception of Bahati and Pembe of course. They wandered off into the field to find their own meal. But all-the-while, Bahati couldn't help but notice one lioness in particular studying him.

"Hey, Pembe?"

"Yeah?" Do, uh, do you know who that is?" he asked, pointing to the lioness.

"Hm...Oh, yeah that's Hasira. Why?"

"Well, I feel like she's just been staring at me this whole time...Kinda freakin' me out a bit" he said.

"Well, why don't you just go talk to her? Find out what she wants."

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea. I'll go after they eat. I wonder what that tastes like..." he muttered.

"Don't even think about it."

After a while, the lionesses cleared from the carcass and Moko began dragging it away from the den to leave out to the scavengers. Bahati decided now was as good a time as any to confront the lioness. Nervously, he made his way to her.

"Uh...hey. I noticed you keep starin' at me? There something I can help you with?" he asked, sounding more forward than he meant to.

"No. Well, yes. What's your name? You seem familiar to me."

"Bahati. I don't think we've ever met."

"I don't know. Just...something about you...how did you get all of your scars?"

"No idea. I was hurt before but I can't remember anything before Pembe woke me up. Sorry."

"Does this name mean anything to you? Kopa..." Suddenly a look of realization came over Bahati's face.

"Yeah...I know that name..."

"You do?" Hasira asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with you. Sorry I just couldn't pass up the opportunity" he said with a chuckle. "I think you've got the wrong guy." He turned to walk away when Hasira noticed his tail. _Half a tail..._

"Wait...does _this _name mean anything to you..." he turned around to face her once again. "...Zira..."

Bahati's eyes widened, pupils dilating, and everything went black.

**Chapter 29. Cliffhanger. **


	30. Return of the Memeory

**Return of the Memory, An Old Enemy, and a Reunification**

_Wake up._

Bahati stirred lightly.

_Hey, wake up._

He was being nudged lightly. He swatted at the paw shoving his shoulder. Suddenly, his head was swatted.

_Wake up!_

He leapt to his feet, his eyes opening searching for the one who struck him. He found himself staring into the eyes of a lion that reflected him in size and build. The only difference being the fur and mane color.

_Wh-who are you? I've seen you before...i-in my reflection..._

_Relax, I am a friend. You've lost your memory a log time ago, but I am here to help you._

Bahati looked around to see nothing but darkness. There was no ground, but he felt he was standing. There was no sky, no light, besides that radiating off of himself and the other lion.

_So...if you're my friend, who are you?_

_My name is Mufasa. We have never met, but I've been watching over you._

Bahati narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

_You've been following me? My entire life?_

Mufasa chuckled.

_No you misunderstand. You see, I've been gone for a long time. I'm a ghost, a spirit. The Great Kings have sent me to watch over you. They've been waiting._

This confused him.

_Wait, what makes me so special? What makes me worthy of the Great Kings' watch? And what have they been waiting for?_

_My, my, so impatient, just like your father. The Great Kings and I know of your past, your life before the accident. _

Bahati's eyes widened in surprise.

_H-how do you..._

_The Great Kings know and see all. And as far as your worth of the Great Kings' watch, you are a prince._ His eyes widened further. _The lost prince of the Pride Lands. Simba's son. And my-_

_Grandson...but if I'm a prince, why hasn't my family searched for me?_

_As far as they know...you're dead._ Mufasa's tone turned saddened. _They were in so much pain, for so long. _

_Wait, so if I'm a prince, what am I supposed to do? Why have the Great Kings waited so long? _Bahati's voice became more stern.

_You must understand, the Great Kings do and allow everything for a reason. What their reason is, I haven't been told. As far as what you're supposed to do, that is why I'm here. The Great Kings have sent me to restore your memory._ Mufasa was grinning with obvious pleasure. Bahati stared in disbelief at first, but then a large grin, matching one Mufasa had seen on his son may times.

_Y-you're serious?_ Mufasa answered with a nod. _YEAH! _He began prancing around like a cub, filled with a joy he hadn't felt since a time long forgotten. After prancing around for a minute or so, he stopped immediately. _Wait, how are you going to do this?_ Mufasa walked towards him and sat in front of him.

_Close your eyes and take deep breaths. _Bahati complied and sat straight. Mufasa reared onto his hind paws. He placed a paw onto Bahati's forehead, and one over his heart. Bahati gasped, opening his eyes, but what he saw wasn't the last place he remembered being. Memories began flowing into his head. Soon, the memroies cleared out, his eyes brought back to reality. He found himself surrounded by Pembe, Ajabu, Harakati, Hasira, Tojo, and Tama. He sat up and glanced around the group. Pembe was the first to speak up.

"Bahati, are you OK?" she asked, concern ridden in her eyes. He mumbled something they couldn't really hear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"That's not my name..." he replied almost hesitantly at first. "I-I can remember everything...My name is Kopa, the lost prince of the Pride Lands. Son of Simba and Nala. Brother to Kiara..."

Gasps were heard throughout the pride. Hasira stepped forward.

"I knew it. Since I first saw you, I knew it."

"But...how?" Ajabu asked, still in shock. Just about everyone knew the tale of prince Kopa, and here, she'd been accompanying him this entire time.

"I...knew him when he was a cub. He looks so much like his father, it'd be hard not to see it."

"So...what do you plan to do...?" Harakati asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. "You aren't going to...you know...leave us...are you?" Kopa looked at her with a look of unknowing.

"I don't know. We have to go to the Pride Lands and figure all of this out..." he lowered his head with a deep sigh. "It's back...all of it..." he looked up with a smile. "Well, King Tojo, I would like to thank you for the hospitality, but we must be on our way" he said, bowing slightly to the king. Tojo returned with a nod. With a smile, Kopa turned to head off into the direction he was pointed into. His three companions bowed and followed suit. Later into the day, long after they had left, Tojo approached Hasira.

"I think it was for the best...not telling him" he whispered into her ear. She lowered them slightly.

"I should have stopped it when I had the chance though..." she muttered to herself. "But you can't change the past. Do you think he'll find what he's looking for?"

"Of course he will. If he's gotten this far, nothing can stop him now."

-on the border of the Grass Lands-

"Well, this'll stop me" Kopa said, staring into a river of water. unbeknownst to him, this river had been created by the dam break the day before. "The current doesn't look that strong. We may be able to cross. Is everyone ready?"

"Wait, what's that?" Ajabu asked, pink eyes fixated on something floating down the river.

"It looks like a lion! Pembe, pull them out!" Kopa shouted. Pembe waded slowly into the river, flinding it to me shallower than expected, and reached her trunk out, grabbing the lion by the leg and hauled ashore, dropping them face down. Kopa, quick to act, flipped them onto their back, but jumped back in a mixture of fear and surprise when he saw who it was. Gasping heavily, he continued backing away from her. "Z-z-z-Zira..." he muttered to himself.

"Who?" Harakati asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Sh-she's the one who...did this to me..." He was suddenly struck with anger. He began snarling at Zira's body, just as she began sputtering, coughing up water. In a panic, she began looking around at the two unfamiliar lions and the elephant. Turning her head towards the snarling sound, fear became visible on her face as she looked upon the face and body of the scarred lion.

"N-no...It can't be you...I-I killed you!" she began shaking with fear. "It's not possible..." Kopa began walking towards her.

"Oh it's possible Zira" he said darkly, hate and anger residing in his eyes. His tone was a shock to his companions. "You are the one who threw me off of that cliff. You thought I'd be out of your way just like that. Well, the Great Kings had another plan." His claws unsheathed for the first time since he'd been found. "I should kill you where you are...but I won't. That wouldn't make me any better than you." He turned to walk away, the other lions following.

"You're too much like your father" Zira spoke up, back to her cocky self. She got to her feet and lunged towards Kopa, only to find herself caught around the ankle by a trunk which continued squeezing. Zira shouted out in pain. Pembe lifted her up to eye-level.

"Now, I wouldn't try that again if I were you" she spoke continuing to squeeze her ankle until a pop was heard. The others turned around to see Zira suspended by Pembe's trunk. The three began growling at her, lowering into attack positions. "Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it." Zira was screaming in pain at this point, but the squeezing didn't stop. Noticing this, Harakati ran up to Pembe.

"Pembe, that's enough! Let her down!" Pembe looked over to her and back to Zira. With one mighty swing of her trunk, she tossed Zira through the air. She turned and silently began walking through the river. The others followed, stunned by the display their Pembe, the calm and relaxed elephant, had just shown. After a few minutes of silence, Ajabu spoke up first.

"Pembe, what was that? I've never seen you like that before..." she said nervvously and hesitantly.

"That's because nobody's ever tried to attack my brother until now. We've already lost mother. I'm not losing anyone else" she spoke in a serious tone. Kopa walked closer to her and rubbed himself along her leg.

"Thank you. No matter what happens today, we'll still be family." He turned towards the other two. "All of us will."

-back in the Pride Lands-

Vitani watched as her brother, alongside the king, queen, and princess, roared to assume the position as next in line along side his mate. She couldn't help but feel happy, yet at the same time, sad. _She finally got what she wanted...she's killed herself, and our brother in the process, but in the longrun, her plan succeeded. _She turned away from them. _I'm happy for him, I really am, but it should have been Kopa up there...this whole thing...just never should have happened. All of the manipulation, hatred, and grief..._

"Something on your mind?" a voice asked from behind. Vitani turned quickly seeing Chuki standing with a smile on her face. She turned the rest of her body around and sat down in front of her.

"It's just...well...in the long run, everything turned out exactly as mother wanted. Kovu's going to rule the Pride Lands one day. She even died to make sure of it..."

"Vitani, Kovu may be in line for position as king, but it didn't turn out how she wanted. If it did, Simba'd be dead, Kiara too. Trust me...things are better off this way..." she said with compassion in her voice. She could see the sadness in her friend's eyes. "That's not all...is it?" Vitani shook her head.

"It should be Kopa up there. He died for no reason. Look at this. Look at _us_. Here we are, right back where we started, greeted openly by the king like we never left, but all we're missing is Kopa, Nuka, and Mother. Three people died just for us to get back to where we started. It doesn't feel right..."

"I understand. It doesn't feel right, but if Simba is willing to forgive, we should be willing to forgive ourselves right?" Chuki asked. Suddenly, the queen approached the two.

"Hello Vitani, Chuki. How are you settling in?

"Well, slowly, but Vitani's doing a little better than I am." Chuki said with a bow.

"That's good. So I've been told by the other sisters that you two were the best huntresses in your pride?" she asked.

"Well, we've been told that, your highness" Chuki said with a smile. Vitani couldn't help but smile, looking forward to the thrill of the hunt again to clear her mind.

"Good. We need more to participate in the hunting party. With the pride growing, we'll need more food" the queen said with a smile. "Meet at the base of Pride rock in an hour and we'll talk strategy" she said as she turned to walk away. "Oh, and welcome back Vitani." Vitani nodded in response. The queen continued walking, heading down the steps of Pride Rock. Chuki turned back to Vitani.

"She seems nice" she said with a smile.

"She is. You should get to know her more. Especially since she's the queen." Vitani said, smiling back at her friend.

"Yeah. I should go talk to her for a bit. I'll catch ya at the meet OK?"

"Yeah go on. I think I'll take a nap untill then. Going to need all the strength I can get" she said, bringing herself down to her stomach, placing her head on her crossed paws. She watched Chuki bound off after the queen, then allowed her eyes to close, sleep taking over.

Her dreams went in their usual manner. They would begin with happy memories of her life in the Pride Lands. Playing with Nuka and Kopa. The night under the stars where she and Kopa first admitted their love. They would then move to the witnessing of the murder of Kopa. From there, to the endless abuse and lessons taught by Zira in the Outlands. She heard her name being called and tiredly opened her eyes to see Chuki standing in front of her.

"Well, it's about time!" she said with a chuckle. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"It's already time? But i just fell asleep..." she said protestingly. Slowly, she got to her feet, stretching her limbs as she did. They made their way down the steps to find the hunting party finding their seats. Nala began speaking shortly after everyone way seated.

"Good afternoon everyone. Now, there has been a lone elephant spotted out beyond the waterhole. That is our target. It's not too big, looks like an adolescent. Should be enought to feed us all for a few days. Now, Vitani and I will lead the hunt. Chuki, you, Ashante, and Kana will take to the left side. Spotty, Dotty, and Nemba will take the right. I cannot stress enough how important it is to _stay away from the head_. Now, let's head out."

The party set out, following Nala's lead. They all quietly talked amongst themselves, but soon found themselves being hushed by Nala.

"OK, the elephant is in sight. Everyone, surround it. Get into position and remember not to move untill we do. More importantly, _stay hidden_" she whispered. With little more than a nod, everyone began sulking into the grass, soon invisible to the naked eye. "Vitani, follow me." The two lionesses made their way into the grass, following up behind the elephant. There, they waited several minutes, allowing enough time for the others to get into position. Vitani looked over to Nala, awaiting directions. Nala nodded her head towards the elephant, silently telling her to attack first. Returning with a nod of her own, she readied herself, tightening her muscles, ready to spring forward. She lunged forwards silently, but was taken down by a flash of white. Stunned for a moment, Nala leapt forward to see what was going on. She was tackled by a red lioness, but quickly flipped her over and was now on top of her. The elephant trumpeted loudly, but stood it's ground. The white lioness and Vitani were now circling each other, snarling, as the other lionesses came out of hiding to investigate. Nala took a moment to glance towards Vitani and the other lionesses. The red lioness, using the momentary distraction to her advantage, kicked Nala off of her and joined the white lioness who stood protectively infront of the elephant, snarling viciously. Nala quickly ran off to find Simba. These two would need to deal with him. Suddenly, there was a loud roar, and everyone turned to see a large lion standing atop the elephant. He leapt down, turning towards the intruders.

"Are you guys OK?" he asked. Letting up their snarls, they nodded to him. "Pembe, you good?" The elephant responded with a nod. He began turning around. "I'm sorry about that, but we can't have you eating her. She's with us" he said with a smile. The lionesses gasped as he turned around. They were getting their first good look at him. At first, their eyes traveled his body, taking in the contours of the scars. They then looked into his face, seeing the striking resemblance to their king. He allowed his eyes to travel over the crowd of lionesses, noting their surprised expressions, untill his eyes met a pair of deep blue ones. "V-Vitani?"

Vitani froze. Locked onto his eyes. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite say how. He began advancing towards her, causing the others to snarl at his approach. He stopped, backing up slightly. "Vitani, it's me." a large smile came across his face. "Kopa"

**Chapter 30. He's home. Almost done. **


	31. The End

**The End**

"Vitani, it's me. Kopa." The newcomer took a few paces closer. Vitani's eyes widened with each step he took. She sat there, all heads turning to her, gauging her reaction, expecting a look of recognition to cross her. But instead, they got a look of pain, almost betrayal. Confusion set in on the outsider. "V-vitani, don't you recognize me? I'm Ko-" he was cut off by a slap to the face. He became surprised, looking at her in disbelief.

"How dare you come here and pretend to be someone who's been dead for years!" she screamed, bringing her face close to his. "There is no way anyone could have survived what happened. It's impossible! You should get out of here now. If the king shows up and finds out who you're pretending to be, you won't have the chance." She turned away from him and began walking away. "Let's go girls. This imposter has wasted our time long enough." The surrounding lionesses looked back to Kopa once more before turning and following their pride sister back to their den.

"Wait, you don't understand" he said, trying to stop some of the lionesses, any lioness. "It's really me!" he lowered his head and sighed deeply. "Don't leave me..." he said in almost a whisper. He felt a paw reach up to his shoulder. He turned his head to see Ajabu staring at him, with a deeply apologetic look, appearing to be on the verge of tears. He forced a smile to his lips. "Hey, at least I still have you guys, right?" he asked, trying to keep their spirits up, but his shaky voice betrayed his intentions. A small voice from behind him made him lose his train of though.

"So...now what do we do?" Harakati asked just above a whisper. He turned to see she was also on the brink of tears from the heartbreaking sight they had just endured. He smiled back to her, then up to Pembe.

"Well, I haven't given up so far have I?" he asked hopefully. "I have an idea. OK, look, what if we just go to see my dad instead? I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?"

"Well, he could just act like she did, times ten, go into a fit of rage, and kill you" Ajabu said with a nonchalance. "But it's a better plan than what we have now so..." she said with a shrug. "Lead the way." He looked at her with a smile and began walking off in the direction the lionesses had gone. His confident strides were a cover for the fear and sadness he held inside himself.

Vitani wanted to believe it was really him. Truly she did. She had just accepted the reallity that the chance of anyone surviving an attack like that AND falling from a cliff down to a river that tall was just impossible. She'd known this for years, so she had handled the situation in the manner she saw most fit...so she thought.

"Vitani, are you OK?" a voice asked her. She turned around to see Chuki eying her worriedly. She mustered up a smile to calm her fried's nerves.

"Yes Chuki, why do you ask?"

"You've been pacing for like ten minutes straight. I don't think I've seen you pace _ever_. So, what's wrong?" she asked more sternly. Vitani let out a deep sigh.

"It's just, how can he just come in here claiming to be Kopa? The nerve of that guy, you know?" Chuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. I mean, chances of surviving what had happened to him, the way you described it, are slim to none. The chances of that _actually_ being him are near impossible." She smiled to Vitani, a give-away Vitani had figured out a long time ago that she had more to say.

"But..."

"But would it hurt to give him a fair trial? I mean, you know, ask questions you know only he'd know, you know?"

"I don't know...I'd have to talk to Simba about that..."

"Talk to Simba about what?" a voice said from behind. She turned to see none other than the king himself standing behind her, queen at his side. "Vitani, I need to know about these lionesses you've seen. Nala told me what happened and I'd like a second hand account on this. So, what happened after Nala left to find me?"

"Well, nobody was injured on either side. Like Nala has probably said, they jumped out at us while we attacked the elephant. They seemed to be traveling together. At least that's what _he_ said" she almost spat the word out. Nala stepped forward.

"He? There was a male with them?"

"Affirmatiive" she spoke in a military tone. Old habits die hard. "He jumped down from the top of the elephant. He looked pretty beat up. Lots of cuts. He said...he was Kopa..." she said hushed, almost afraid of the king's possible response. She avoided his eyes for a moment, closing her own, expecting her regular slaps she'd come accustomed to over the years when bad news was brought up. She heard a deep sigh. Looking up into the king's eyes, she saw a hint of hope mixed with sadness and anger.

"And what did you say to him?" he asked calmly.

"I-uh I told him it would be unwise to present himself as someone who's been dead for years and that he is lucky that he'd run into me instead of you..." she said nervously.

"Vitani, I appreciate your concern, but from now on, let me handle any rogues and outsiders coming through the Pride Lands. If you find any from now on, bring them to me. Understood?" he said with a mixture of authority and friendliness.

"Affirmative" she said quickly with a nod.

"Excuse me, your majesty" Chuki cut in. "It appears that you'll have a chance to interrogate him yourself" she said, motioning to the horizon, where the shapes of five travelers could be easily made out. A look of anticipation came across his eyes.

"Well then, I guess it's time to settle this whole ordeal, isn't it?" He turned around and made his way to the tip of Pride Rock, closely followed by Nala, Vitani, and Chuki.

"I can see Pride Rock from here!" Kopa shouted with all of the animation of a cub. "Let's hope this goes like we planned..."

"Wait, there was a plan?" Pembe asked. "I don't think it really counts as planning if you're going in blind, having no idea what's going to happen." Harakati quickened her stride to walk beside the young elephant.

"Ah, my dear Pembe, going in blind _is_ the plan" she said with a smile. "We've got all bases covered on what we're going to to. We just don't know what _they_ will do."

"Hara's right" Ajabu spoke up. "While it may not be a solid, or good, plan, it's really all we can do. Sometimes, you never know what's going to happen, and knowing that actually helps. Means you gotta expect anything." They kept walking in a tense silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. Kopa, wondering whether or not they'd believe him, Pembe, hoping the best for her brother. Ajabu, wondering the fate of the rest of the group if he is taken in, Harakati, mind wandering aimlessly as usual. Soon, they approached Pride Rock. A path had been created by all of the Pride Land's inhabitants leading to the best. Slowly and with a hesitation in each step, Kopa neared the massive structure, waiting to plead his case and wrap up the years of feeling lost he'd endured to bring himself to where he was now...home. There he stood at the bottom of his birth place, where he'd taken his first steps, played as a cub, spoken his first word, to try to prove to them he'd done it all.

"Why have you come here?" Simba shouted from the peak of Pride Rock, standing with the intimidating royal posture only a king could pull off. Kopa looked up in amazement and wonder, seeing his father for the first time in years. His concentration was broken by a nudge the ribs. He cleared his throat and spoke.

**A/N: I suggest the song Respect the Wind by Van Halen while reading this next part. It adds to the dramatics of it.**

"I-I have a tale for you, if you don't mind me taking your time, that is, your majesty." Simba nodded in approval. "You see, when I was a cub, of about eight or nine months old, I was awoken on a river bank by a young elephant, the very elephant standing with me now. When I awoke, I was covered in many open cuts and gashes, with half of my tail missing." The surrounding animals leaned in out of interest. "I had no recollection of my life before then. Not a name, family, anything. This elephant here, Pembe, had convinced her mother, an elephant by the name of Jumbo, to take me in. As you can tell, I'm not exactly a herbivore, and being raised by elephants, being a lion, posed certain...dietary complecations. Much as I've heard you've had to adapt in your past, living in the jungle, I had to acquire a taste for insects." Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the crowd. Kopa continued without breaking eye contact with the king, who stared straight back, face void of emotion. "While they took me in, they gave me a name, Bahati, fortunate. Jumbo told me I had earned the name, surviving both whatever had scarred me, and the fall into the Zuberi River, where I was found. Many months passed and it was time for us to move on from our lands to another. Our travels brought us to Poacher's Plain. During our crossing, Jumbo was shot down, leaving me and Pembe orphans. We had to fend for ourselves for quite a while, but found refuge in a place known as a reserve." A single tear slid down his cheek at the mentioning of this. "We stayed there for a while, and had an encounter with beings known as humans. They are a strange type of ape that stands upright and covers themselves in many skins. Shortly after, we grew bored with our home and wished to travel around. Then is where I had my first flashback. An unfamiliar lion with a red mane, and a greyish cub with electric blue eyes, sporting a tuft of hair." At this point, his gaze switched over towards Vitani, but only briefly. "I managed to remember her name, but not much else. We traveled to many kingdoms, the first being the pride of King Chumvi of the Marsh Lands, where we met our friend, Ajabu. She is the white lioness behind me." Ajabu stepped forward with a bow, then returned to her previous position. "From there, we set off to find King Malka's pride." Kopa couldn't help but feel a mixture of annoyance and intimidation at the king's lack of emotion. "While staying there, we were able to witness the birth of their young daughter, Usafa. The young princess was named by our Ajabu herself. It was also there that we picked up Harakati, our final addition to our little band of misfits. She has more energy than most cubs, and she needed a release, so we brought her on our travels. However, it wasn't until we reached the Grass Lands of King Tojo that I discovered who I truly am. I was speaking with one of the lionesses there, Hasira. She mentioned knowing me from another time." Simba's eyes widened slightly. Kopa took this sign as a good thing. "She began listing off a few names, none of which had given any meaning to me, until she said a final one. Zira." The whole crowd, captivated with the story, gasped once again. "It was then I had my revelation. I became unconscious. Suddenly, a spirit came to me during my time of unconsciousness. None other than...your father himself." Simba's eyes narrowed slightly before returning to their original state. " He told me...I'm the lost prince of the Pride Lands. That I needed to return. I asked him why I had my memory taken away and he only said that the Great Kings do not always give away all of the answers." Simba became struck with the memory of his father telling him the same thing when he'd asked about contacting Kopa. "It was then where he'd given me my memory back in full. I can recall everything from before the accident untill now. And so, shortly after this, we made our way to the Pride Lands. We had a minor run in with Zira herself. She-"

"That's impossible"

"Nobody could have survived that"

"While it may seem impossible" Kopa continued," it happened just outside of the Northern Boarder. There was a small river flowing. It was carrying her in it. We rescued her before we knew who she was. She awoke shortly after and tried to attack me once again. The situation was dealt with, and I don't believe she poses much of a threat anymore. Furthermore, I am here because, well, I'm your son..." he spoke timidly. "And I've come home." He looked up at the king with deep, pleading eyes. There was a moment of silence ringing across the Pride Lands. Everyone turned towards the king, awaiting his final say. His face softened slightly, yet still held no emotion.

"That _is_ quite a tale" he spoke. "Why don't you four come up here and we will speak personally?" He turned around and began heading into the den. He turned to the lionesses. "When they come up, point them in the right direction. Come Nala." He and the queen made their way into the depths of the cave.

"Do you really think it's him?" Nala asked, hope and worry lacing her tone. "Could that really be our little boy?"

"I'd like to believe it, but we can't be too sure..." He sighed deeply. "Let's not get our hopes up _just_ yet."

Kopa and the others made there way up the steps of Pride Rock, earning strange glances and glares from the other pridemates. Two familiar faces spotted them and rushed our to meet them.

"Kovu? Kiara?" Kopa asked. Kiara was slowly approaching, a look of disbelief and hope crossing her features.

"Do you really think you could be him?" she asked in an empty tone. He smiled gently to her.

"Well, I know I am. It's just a matter of getting everyone to believe me..." Glancing over her shoulder, Kopa could see the glare that was being shot at him by Vitani. Sorrow and pleading shone in his eyes, but left as quickly as they came at the sound of another voice.

"Well, if your story is true...then allow me to say, welcome back" Kovu spoke, nodding his head slightly. "I think you guys should get in there now. Probably best not to keep Simba waiting." With a nod, Kopa led his companions into the cave to meet their fate.

They entered the cave, seeing Simba and Nala seated on the Royal Platform in the back of the cave. Kopa looked around, basking in memories that were flowing back to him. A slight smile tugged at his lips as a voice broke the silence.

"So, you have come here to convince me that you are my son?" he asked in a dead-panned voice. "How exactly do you plan on doing this?" Kopa wasn't sure how to answer, seeing as how he didn't think he'd get this far. He couldn't help but notice Nala, seeming to be searching him all over, as if she recognized him vaguely. "Well?" Simba asked again in response to the silence. His voice had hardened with impatience. Kopa cleared his throat.

"I have absolutely no idea how I can convince you that I am Kopa, but if there is any possible way I can, I'd be happy to try" he answered nervously. He glanced back to his friends, noticing their silence. His face caught an expression of 'Help me', which Pembe picked up on quickly. She took a few steps forward, placing herself beside Kopa.

"Your highness, my brother has been with me for a little over two years now, and I can assure you, he is no liar. If I may be so bold, but you could even go as far as to consult the other kings to check if the story checks out or not. Maybe even go so far as to consult the Great Kings themselves?" Simba looked at her with a firm gaze, yet appeared to consider the option.

"So, young man, tell me what you remember of the accident?" Nala asked in a calm and soothing tone. "Describe what happened that day." A slight smile came to Kopa's face.

"Well, the day started out great. I remember going on patrol for the first time, the announcement of my betrothal to Vitani, and then, of course, the attack. Zira led me away, saying that she had to talk to me. Instead, she surrounded me with lionesses and began attacking me." The smile faded and fear edged his face. "She hit me...a lot. Sometimes, I'd feel the claws, sometimes I wouldn't. I tried to run..." tears rimmed his eyes, "but I couldn't. She grabbed my tail, biting harder and harder...until..." he turned to look back at what remained of his tail. "She hit me one more time...then...I lost consiousness. I came to, though, just in time to see Vitani's eyes one last time, then...I fell..." His smile returned. "And that's what happened."

"It _is_ you..." a voice from behind spoke, barely above a whisper. Everyone turned to face its owner. Electric blue eyes locked on to his amber ones. She began walking towrds him, shock ridden over her face. "Word for word...that's exactly how it happened..." His smile grew wider with gaining her support. She turned towards the king and queen. "Simba, Nala, it's him..." Tears drew closer and closer to falling with each breath she took. Nala stood and walked towards him. Squinting her eyes, quickly widening them, she shouted.

"Simba! It's him! Our boy's come home!" She ran to him, nuzzling him hard and affectionately. "He's a spitting image if Mufasa." Her eyes traveled his much larger body. "My little boy's grown up" she said with a tear filled smile.

"Hey momma" he said, voice wavering, tears building in his eyes. Nala's heart leapt at the name she hadn't heard in years. Simba slowly walked up to him. His face was serious, but his eyes betrayed his true emotion. There he stood, a pace away from Kopa, face void of emotion, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Before he could register what had happened, Kopa found himself in the embrace of his father. Tears streaming from both of their eyes, he heard him whisper.

"My son..."

After a minute or so, Simba stood back to take in the full image of the young cub that no longer was. Instead, he found himself face to face with a lion. A full grown lion much resembling his father in almost every aspect. A smile came to their faces. As Kopa stared at his father, Simba nodded off behind him. Turning around, Kopa found himself face to face with a dull grey lioness. Her blue eyes piercing his very soul, that familiar tuft of hair hanging down towards her eyes. His heart quickened its pace.

"Hey" was all she said, nervousness and joy erupting inside of her.

"Hey 'Tani" he said with a smile. He stepped towards her and rubbed his head along the side of hers. She stood in shock before giving in and returning the gesture, the largest smile she'd sported in a long time plastered across her lips.

Outside of Pride Rock, the remainder of the Pride Lands' population anxiously awaited the return of the royal family and the newcomers. After a while, they were spotted exiting the cave. Simba made his way to the tip of Pride Rock, Nala close to his side. The crowd stopped their conversations and hushed down to an eerie silence. The king spoke.

"Now, I'm sure that there has been a lot of concern in spite of today's events. This has been quite the day, with the supposed return of the lost prince. We have interrogated the young lion and his companions and we have come to a conclusion." Silence rang through the land once again. "The lost prince of the Pride Lands, my son, Prince Kopa has returned!" The crowd erupted into a cheer so loud that no one individual sound could be picked out. Kopa's eyes filled with tears, as did his travel companions. Pembe wrapped her trunk around him and hugged him tightly. Soon she was followed by Ajabu and Harakati.

As the day progressed, Kopa had been approached and welcomed back by each member of the pride, and each inhabitant of the Pride Lands. Night had fallen and a celebration had been thrown and the pride had a large feast in the den, in which Kopa politely declined taking part, but still attended. While everyone was busy chatting and making small talk with the newcomers, Kopa found his way to the tip of Pride Rock, gazing up at the stars. He heard the rhythmic pattern of someone padding up to him. He turned to see none other than Vitani. A smile grew to his lips as she sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"I've really missed you..." she barely whispered. He chuckled lightly.

Yeah, I can imagine. I can't even imagine how much I've missed." He felt her heart jump slightly and she sighed deeply. "What _did _I miss anyway?" She hesitated briefly, but began.

"After what Mother did to you, she and the other lionesses were banished. She decided to take us three with her to live in the Outlands."

"Three? I thought it was only you and Nuka?"

"Kovu's my brother too." Kopa chuckled lightly. "What?"

"Nothing, small world is all. Speaking of Nuka, where is he?" Vitani hesitated.

"He's dead. Mother...corrupted us all...turned us against the Pride Landers. He was so desperate for her attention, he was killed trying to impress her..." she tried to avoid telling exactly what he was doing. "She sent Kovu here to start trouble from the inside...and we were just in a war two days ago...'

"Wait, that was you guys?" He felt her nod against him. "Wow...small world again. We saw you guys fighting on our way to Tojo's Pride. Anyways...continue" he said politely.

"Well, as you can see, we're back, and you've got a sister. Other than that, not much has happened."

"There you are" a voice from behind said. They both turned to see Simba making his way over. "Vitani, do you mind if I steal Kopa from you for a while? There's something I'd like him to see."

"Sure, no problem Simba. I'll catch up with you later Kopa, OK?" she said, bushing her body along his as she walked away.

"Come with me, son." Simba began walking away, down the steps of Pride Rock and Kopa followed. "So, I guess it seems childhood tragedies run in the family, huh?" Simba joked, earning a laugh from Kopa.

"Well, I just thought it would be rude to break such a noble tradition" he replied with a smile. Looking at his father, he could hardly believe he was taller than him by a few inches. "So, growing up with Timon and Pumbaa, I'm sure you're nothing short of a bug connesure. I have to ask, slimy or crunchy?" Simba let out a chuckle.

"Well, the slimy ones go down easier, but the crunchy ones are sweeter. I guess a balance of both is the best way to go." Simba was beaming, having the chance to have his son back. Soon, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Moments later, Simba stopped walking and sat before a large stone. "Kopa, do yo know what this is?"

"A rock?"

"No-well, yes...but do you know why it's here?" Kopa shook his head. "This marks the spot you were lost from us. We placed this stone here to remind us each and every day not to take what we have for granted. This...is your grave." A wave of sadness washed over Kopa. "We thought we'd lost you forever, and now...you're back." Simba turned to him with a smile.

-Back at Pride Rock-

Vitani sat out on the edge of Pride Rock, beaming with joy. After all these years, he had finally come back, and she couldn't be happier.

"Vitani?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see a white lioness standing behind her. "My name is Ajabu. I've been travelling with Kopa." She walked up and sat beside her, facing the vast expanse of the Pride Lands. "He's my hero, you know...saved my life once. Him and Pembe. Some hunters came and tried to take me away, but they saved me. He's a hell-of-a guy."

"What's he like? I wanna know if he's changed since, well, I knew him."

"Oh, well he's got a great sense of humor, competitive, prideful, and like a big cub on the inside." Ajabu smiled to Vitani, who gave one back.

"So he hasn't changed a bit..."

The celebration continued well into the night and eventually, everyone found their way to sleep. Morning came, and, like the sun, the king rose early. Yawning, he made his way to Pride Rock's peek and let out a deep roar, signalling for the Pride to assemble for meeting. Grudgingly, everyone eventually made their way to the platform and awaited what was to be discussed.

"Good morning everyone. I have gathered you all here today because there is an important matter we need to settle. With the return of Kopa, it has been brought to my attention that the line of inheritance has been interrupted. so, the matter must be settled on who should rule next." Kovu made his way to the front beside Simba.

"The line of inheritance states that the next blood relative shall take the throne. If Kopa would like to take his rightful place, I wouldn't want to get in the way of his borth right. I-"

"Keep it!" Kopa shouted from the rear of the crowd, flanked by Ajabu, Harakati, Pembe, and Vitani. All eyes came onto him along with several gasps. "What? I've been raised by elephants and lived with a band of misfits my entire life. I am in no position to rule, no offense guys" he added to his friends.

"None taken. We know our role and accept it" Ajabu said with a smile.

"So if Kovu wants to be king, let him" he said with a smile. "The only thing I'd like is for my dear friends here to be taken in with the pride and for Pembe here to be off the menu. I'm happy enough just to be back home, throne or not." Simba blinked in disbelief before shaking his head and smiling.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. So..umm...carry on I guess" he said with a smile. Simba continued on to give out hunting orders and went off to do his rounds. Ajabu and Harakati went to meet the other lionesses, and Pembe took to grazing. Kopa and Vitani began making theor way around the Pride Lands, remenicing about the past, and soon found their way to the waterhole.

"...And it was your fault!" Vitani shouted with a smile.

"Well, I thought riding the rhinos would be fun. And it was, wasn't it?" he replied, smiling cheeky like his father. She chuckled.

"Well, yeah, up until they decided they wanted to kill us" she said smiling. suddenly, she looked around and her face grew serious. Kopa noticed this.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"This...is the last place I spent time with you before..." her voice trailed off as a tear came to her eye. "You were gone... really gone. I thought I'd never see you again..." she brought her head under his chin. "I just can't believe you're back..."

"Hey, it'll take more than vicious onslaught and getting tossed off a cliff to kill me" he said with a smile. She remained serious. "Hey come on. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere." He nuzzled her. "I promise..."

Life continued on in the Pride Lands. Though it took some time for everyone to get used to the lost prince being back, it eventually seemed as though he had never left. Harakati had become an excellent huntress and was able to keep up a chase longer than anyone else. Ajabu stayed back at Pride Rock most of the time, becoming an aid to the elderly. Pembe met up with Timon and Pumbaa, and they had taken her in as one of her own. Kopa would sometimes patrol the borders with Simba, swapping tales of their childhood and comparing theirs to each others. Kovu had taken a liking to Kopa and it had almost been like he'd gained a new brother. Kiara grew ever closer to Kovu and Kopa, making up the time she'd lost as a cub to be with him. Vitani soon gave birth to a healthy girl named Hinshai. Life in the Pride Lands had become peaceful once again.

Simba sat out on the tip of Pride Rock. He smiled up to the stars above and chuckled.

"I guess you're right, father. Everything the Great Kings do _is_ for a reason. Had Kopa's accident not happened, treachery would still exhist in the Pride Lands. Once again, a reign of peace is upon us." A gentle wind blew into his mane, carrying a whisper.

_We are one_.

**Chapter 31 and the conclusion to my story. Thant you all who have followed from the beginning. Thank you to the reviewers who have given me feedback. Most of all, thank you for your patience. I apologize for my late updates. I have been burnt out on ideas after posting so much so often, so once again, I apologize. I **_**WILL**_** be writing a sequel based on a plot and with characters that has been requested of me by a reader. I will be taking a break from writing for The Lion King for a while, but WILL get to it. Once again, thank you.**


	32. Questions?

Hello Dear Readers!

Now is your chance to ask me questions that have popped into your head while reading any of the chapters. Send me a personal message with whatever has you confused or curious, and I'll get back to you!

-Tom Maier


End file.
